


Sharp

by Lenna



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Faberry, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day back at school was supposed to be about new beginnings, but Quinn never expected that the starting of Senior year could also bring a completely new Rachel Berry; sexier, bolder and totally out of character Rachel Berry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Not really, but up until season 2 to be safe. Completely AU from there.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any character on Glee.

 

**1**

There was something different in the air.

Quinn didn't know what it was, but she could smell it.

Standing there, in front of her open locker the first day of senior year, hearing people pass behind her in the crowded hallway, Quinn was wondering what that feeling at the pitch of her stomach that had been bothering her since she walked into the school was.

Maybe it was just how everybody else felt on the beginning of their last year at school; knowing that the end of their childhood is near and they'd soon have to face real life.

Or it could be that, for the first time in years, she didn't feel the weight of the world upon her shoulders. There was no pressure of being perfect Head Cheerio all the time, or any unexpected pregnancy; there wasn't even the constant worry of someone stealing her boyfriend because, duh, no boyfriend. Her only concern was to ace her exams, get into any college she wanted, and next year be as far from Lima as possible.

Then, there was the last option.

And this one just a crazy guess.

It was possible that her actual discomfort and, consequently, the annoying knot in her stomach, was caused by the sudden and totally unexpected proximity of someone smelling like lilacs.

She knew who was behind her. That scent was the first thing she always noticed every time she walked into the choir room.

Ready to scowl at the intruder, Quinn turned to find Rachel Berry's black pupils piercing her and, for a moment, the blonde forgot that she was going to say something.

Rachel seemed to take the silence as an invitation and leaned forward, burying her head into the other girl's neck and pinning Quinn against the lockers in the process.

"Ra… Berry! Wha-at the…?" she stuttered, wondering why hadn't she pushed the brunette away yet. "Did… didn't your fathers te-each you what personal sp-pace means?"

"Yeah" is the monosyllable that she received as an answer. So unlike the Berry she knew.

"Well… Why a-are you invading m-mine?"

"Because you smell really good."

To prove her point, she sank her head further, caressing the blonde's neck with the tip of her nose and inhaling her perfume.

" _Really_ good." She repeated.

God knows why, Quinn was unable to move. Her legs wouldn't listen and her whole body was shivering at Rachel's touch. Not to mention how hot the air suddenly became, when something that felt dangerously like soft lips made contact with her skin.

"Rachel!"

An unknown voice shouted the diva's name from the end of the corridor, successfully getting the tiny brunette out of her Quinn induced trance.

A second later, there's a tall girl, with long, dark, wavy hair and skin almost as dark as Rachel's, standing by their side. The diva's features changed immediately into a warm smile, and she's about to say 'hi' when she noticed the frown on her friend's face.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked the stranger.

"Very much."

"Rachel…" The reprimanding tone was obvious in her voice, as wanting to reprimand the shorter girl for her attitude.

"Andrea…"

"Your friend is?" she asked gesturing towards the silent blonde. She had been standing there, forgotten for a moment, staring dumbfounded, and still shocked, at the exchange in front of her.

"Oh, that's Quinn."

_That's Quinn? That's Quinn? That's all she's gonna say after what happened a minute ago? After mauling my neck like that, the least she could do was introduce me properly!_

"Well, from where I was standing, it looked like you were trying to devour Quinn here. Isn't that true?" She asked turning towards the blonde.

"Felt like that, yeah."

"Maybe that was my ultimate goal." Rachel's voice had gone incredibly husky and she'd been staring at Quinn almost with predatory eyes. "Maybe…, that's all I want."

Andrea chose that moment to come between them again, taking the shorter girl roughly by her tiny arm, and forcing Rachel to look at her.

"Rach, listen to me." The diva struggled a little, but Andrea's hold was strong. "Listen. You can't let it take control over you, okay?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Another voice interrupted them, and this time it was a well known one. "Q? What have you and the dwarf done to make everyone look like they just saw Coach in her undies?"

Santana's words were like a slap in the face and, suddenly, she was back to reality and very much aware that they're still in front of her locker, in a very crowded school hallway, were everyone was staring at them.

Then, there's panic.

And some nausea.

And maybe –just maybe- some lingering feelings between her legs caused by Rachel's  _assault_  that she's far from ready to acknowledge.

And, oh yes, there was the panic again.

_Calm down, Fabray. You need to get yourself together. Act like nothing happened. You just have to throw some insults at Berry and the masses will be pleased. Then, they'll lose interest and you'll be free to go and hide for the rest of your life in the deepest hole you can find._

_Yeah. That's a good plan._

But, when she snapped out of her inner thoughts, with the 'Manhands' at the tip of her tongue and ready to leave her lips, Rachel and Andrea had already disappeared.

"Welcome back to Earth, Q." said an irritated Latina. "Ready to explain now?"

"No" she answered, still not sure that the last ten minutes had happened.

* * *

As lunch approached, Quinn became more anxious within every minute that passed.

Her first idea was to sit with Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes in the cafeteria because Santana and Britt had another lunch period, but she remembered that Rachel would probably be there too and she started to freak out.

Luckily, she didn't share any of her morning classes with the brunette, and that gave her some time to cool down a little. Not too much, though, because the memory of Rachel's tiny body pinning her against the lockers was engraved with fire in her mind, and all she's done was to relive that moment over and over again.

So, instead of paying attention to the lessons, she'd spent the whole morning alternating between very inappropriate thoughts about another female, freaking out because of said thoughts, blaming it all on a vengeful god that just wanted her to suffer and some more inappropriate thinking.

Seriously. Lunch had all the potential to be extremely awkward if they ended up eating at the same table.

At first, she contemplated to avoid the cafeteria and go eat somewhere else alone. It wouldn't be the first time, and she loved that spot under the bleachers where she used to hide when the pregnancy's news went viral two years ago…

_No._

Not this time. She was Quinn Fucking Fabray, and she wasn't going to hide. Not from Berry of all people. So, instead of running away, when the time came, she put her ice mask in place and took the path towards the cafeteria.

She wouldn't admit it, though, but when she walked through the doors and spotted her friends and no Rachel Berry in sight, there was a tiny part of herself that felt disappointed.

_That's only because I wanted to yell at her for making that scene this morning._

"Hey, girl." Mercedes greeted her and moved a little to the side to make room for the blonde.

"Hi."

"So, Quinn…" Kurt began to say. She knew that tone in his voice. He couldn't even say a polite 'hello' before starting with the questioning? "A little bird told us that you had an interesting exchange with our beloved diva earlier this morning."

"Beloved?" asked an amused Mercedes.

"What?" protested the boy. "She grows on you."

"Weren't you complaining a minute ago about her avoiding you all summer?"

"I'm just a worried friend. It was unusual of her to not contact me when there was that revival of West Side Story two weeks ago. Anyway, Quinn…" He went back to the blonde. "Any comments on the rumors?"

"Does the whole school know?"

"Pretty much. Its fascinating how fast the news can spread nowadays, don't you think?" he smirked. "The problem is that, even with some many witnesses, no one seems to know exactly what happened."

Quinn buffed and snorted.

"Tell me about it. I was part of it and I'm still not sure it happened."

Well, that wasn't entirely true, because her body was still on edge. It felt too real to be something her imagination made up.

Mercedes shared a look with Kurt, who turned then to his boyfriend, and seeing Blaine too engrossed with his lunch to pay real attention to the gossip, went back to Quinn again.

"And what does Rachel say about this?"

"You should ask her yourself." Answered the blonde. "She left with this new  _friend_ and I haven't seen her since then."

"That was my initial plan, actually. We share History at second period, but she didn't show up."

So, Rachel ran off with that other girl and never came back? That didn't make any sense. Last year, the tiny diva would have killed anybody who'd had threatened her perfect attendance record. But then again, the Rachel Berry she'd seen that morning wasn't acting like her usual overbearing self at all. Frustrating? Yes, always, but in a completely different way.

"What friend?" Mercedes asked.

"What?"

"You said she left with a friend."

"Yeah. Haven't seen her before. Tall, brunette, long curly hair. Name's Andrea, I think."

"Saw that one with Rach this morning," said Puck who arrived at that moment and took a seat next to Kurt. "Really hot. Jew Princess looked smokin' too."

_She did?_

"She did?" asked a curious Kurt, echoing the blonde's thoughts.

"Yeah." The mohawked boy answered with a dreamy smile, obviously lost in his memories. "Really tight jeans."

_Why didn't you notice that? Oh, yes, your were too busy trying not to have a panic attack._

"Did you talk to them?"

"Nah. I was going to offer the Puckzilla's services but they ran out of the school before I could say anything."

Kurt sighed.

"Well, we have our first meeting today. We'll ask her there."

"Why are you so sure that she's gonna show at Glee?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at Kurt, skeptically.

The boy turned to her with all his grace, looked between surprised and offended at the question.

"Honey, the day Rachel Berry ditches rehearsal it'll be the day I turn straight."

* * *

"So, Kurt…"

"Don't say it." The boy didn't even look at her, but raised a finger to stop Quinn from saying anything. "Please, don't."

"But Kurtsie…" this time was Mercedes the one enjoying the situation. "We could introduce you to some fine girls!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, she found herself in front of the Berry's door, wondering what the hell she was doing there.

"Remind me why I agreed to come with you?"

"Because my boyfriend and my best friend were busy and I needed company." Answered the boy before reaching to ring the bell. "Also, because, Ms. Fabray, you are as curious as me to know what's going on with Rachel."

"You can't judge me for wanting to know what made Berry assault my neck like her life depended on it."

Kurt let go a high-pitched squeal.

"Oh my God! That's what she did?"

"She… It was surreal, Kurt. She wasn't herself at all." Quinn hesitated and trembled a little remembering what happened. "I don't know how, but one moment I was happily thinking about how drama free this year could be and, suddenly, I was against the lockers with her lips on my neck. When I asked her what she was doing, the only thing she said was that I smelled really good."

"She said that?"

"Twice, actually." She turned to the door. "What the hell is taking them so long to answer?"

"Maybe they aren't at home." Then he proceeded to ring again. "So, what did you do after that?"

"I…"

"You yelled at her, or slapped her… right?"

"She caught me off guard, ok?"

"You didn't do anything?"

"She was t-too close, a-and I was… I couldn't…"

Quinn was still slapping herself mentally for how her body reacted to the situation, but she wasn't ready to tell Kurt about that. The boy would read too much into it.

"Well, this is really interesting." He paused and stared at the blonde with a smirk on his face. "I always thought you'd be the first to cave in."

_Cave in?_

The girl was going to ask him what he meant with that (even if she had her own suspicions), when the door of the house finally opened, revealing a tall brunette instead any of the Berrys.

"Yes?" She asked staring at Quinn.

"I assume you must be Andrea?" asked Kurt.

"That would be correct. And you must be Kurt."

"Yes." Had Rachel told the girl about her friends? "Is Rachel home?"

"She is."

"Well, can we see her?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible right now."

"Any reason why?"

"Nothing that I can reveal, I'm afraid."

Quinn was stunned at the cordiality of the conversation, as if her friend and Andrea were long-term friends already. But she was starting to lose her nerves.

"This is stupid!" she exploded. "We're here to see Rachel, so I'm going in."

She tried to walk through the doorstep, but Andrea was on her way with no intention of moving.

"I don't think so, Quinn."

The two girls locked their eyes and stared at each other in a silent battle. A battle that ended only a few seconds after it started, when Quinn saw the brunette's black eyes narrow, making her feel a cold shiver running down her spine.

Next thing, they found the door closed dangerously close to their faces.

"Well, that was… intense, for the lack of a better word." Stated the boy. "Now I'm really curious about all this situation. You think that this girl has something to do with Rachel's change?"

Kurt turned to the blonde and noticed that Quinn had taken out her phone and was calling someone, looking angrier by the minute, until she finally let go an exasperated sight and shouted at whoever was at the other end (which he would later knew it was Rachel's voice mail).

"You better be tomorrow at school, Berry! Or I'll come back and knock down this damn door if I have to!"

"You know, for someone who claims to despise her…"

Now Angry Quinn was staring directly at him.

"Don't dare to finish that sentence, Hummel."

* * *

The next morning Quinn was less excited about her second day at school. She'd had a horrible night and her humor was accordingly with that.

After Kurt took her home, when it was clear that they weren't going to be able to talk to Rachel that day, she went straight to her room and let her body fall limp on her bed, in hope that the stressful day would have tired her enough to sleep until the next morning.

But no, Rachel Berry couldn't even let her have that, right? She had to plague her dreams too…

_What the hell is wrong with you, Fabray?_

"People's still talking about yesterday," Santana greeted her when she reached her locker. "Still no comments about it?"

"As soon as I know what happened, I'll inform you, Santana. But first I have to find Berry and ask  _her._ "

"Well, you can start on that now."

The Latina gestured towards their right where, a few lockers away, was standing Rachel Berry in all her glory. Hell be damned if Puck wasn't right yesterday. Those impossible long legs had always looked good with her usual skirts (not that she paid attention or whatever), but the jeans… They were making it hard for Quinn not to stare at places that she really shouldn't stare at. And the white buttoned shirt, opened to reveal just enough cleavage to have half the hockey team ogling her from the other side of the corridor, wasn't helping either.

But the spell that kept the blonde captivated was soon broken when, out of nowhere, Andrea appeared next to Rachel. The tiny brunette put her last book inside the locker, shut the door, and turned to smile at her friend.

Rachel looked relaxed, almost…happy? Last year (or every high school year, for that matter) Quinn had seen the little diva flinch at every sound behind her, hyperaware of her surroundings, like waiting for something to happen every time she rounded a corner. She couldn't blame the girl, really. When you tend to be slushied twice a day, it's a given that you develop some kind of psychotic problem.

Now she seemed carefree, laughing at something that Andrea had whispered in her ear and, for some reason it was making Quinn's blood boil.

"Oh, come on!" exclaimed an exasperated Santana "I'll do it."

And before Quinn could stop her, the Latina was already next to the two girls.

"Looking good, Berry." she said with a cocky smile to get Rachel's attention, letting her eyes travel the five foot two length of the brunette's body.

The students around stopped in their tracks. It's not everyday that you can see Santana Lopez being civil towards Manhands Berry, and less complimenting her. No one dared to say a word, they just waited there, quiet, watching the little brunette turn towards Santana with a raised eyebrow and looking totally perplexed.

Then she burst out laughing.

Everyone started to freak out. No one laughs at Santana Lopez.

And Rachel Berry was doing exactly that. In fact, she was laughing so hard that she had to lean her body against the lockers for support.

"What the hell, Berry?"

"Sorry, sorry…" she said trying to compose herself "It's just… " She took a deep breath and continued. "It's surreal, you know? Santana Lopez checking me out _and_ complimenting me?"

"You can't blame her, Rach. You look hot." Stated Andrea leaning towards her.

"I do, huh?" she said with a smirk on her lips, while playing with one of her friend's curls. "So, Santana…" She began, but still staring at Andrea. "To what I owe the honor of you being nice to me so early in the morning?"

"Don't get used to it, Hobbit." The Latina warned, "First, where's the argyle and the owls? I can't make fun of you properly without an owl. And second, what happened yesterday between Q and you?"

The million-dollar question.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

She said that turning her body completely towards Santana, and lowering her voice for just the Latina to hear. It took almost a minute for Santana to process the playful tone and the smirk that Rachel had directed at her.

_Was she flirting?_

"Of course I want to know." She tried to disguise her surprise "That's why I asked in the first place, Berry."

Rachel looked like she was pondering something, with her eyes fixated on a spot on the floor and humming song so softly that Santana couldn't recognize it, until she raised her eyes again, smiled, and closed the short distance between her and the Latina.

When Santana felt Rachel's left hand grab the back of her neck and pull her down a little, the first thing she thought was that, if it wasn't for Britt, she wouldn't mind _that_  to happen because, come on, the girl was hot as hell.

But the diva's lips went past hers and didn't stop until she reached her ear.

She felt the warm breath against her skin before Rachel whispered.

"Tell Quinn I said 'hi'." Then, she backed up and took Andrea's hand. "Have a good morning, Santana."

And much like the day before, the pair disappeared before anyone could react.

"I'm not making things up in my mind, right?" Quinn asked when she reached her friend. "That's not Rachel Berry."

"I don't know who that is, but I like her." The Latina answered absently.

"What?"

"She's got some balls, Q, and that's fucking sexy."

"Could you stop being an hormonal lesbian teenager for a second? Did she tell you anything?"

"To say 'hi' to you."

Quinn scowled at her.

"About yesterday?"

"Nope. But between what happened just now and the face you were making yesterday, I can say two things." She made a dramatic pause putting a hand over Quinn's shoulder. "You have a problem in gremlin form and I  _need_  to find Britt before class."

The Latina disappeared as fast as she had come, and left Quinn alone again with her thoughts, which was actually a bad thing to do given the events and her wild imagination.

* * *

It was the second day at school and Rachel was still adjusting.

After the total fail that had been her first senior day at McKinley (and come on, that was in great part Quinn's fault), she really thought about giving up high school, her old life being the bottom of the chain, and embrace her new self away from the hellhole that was Lima, Ohio.

But no. Andrea wanted her to stay, and Rachel couldn't say no to her.

It was odd how strong their bond was. But if she thought about how they first met and everything that happened after, the brunette was the nearest thing to a family that she had at the moment. After all, if it wasn't' for her, she wouldn't be alive.

Rachel sighed.

Two months.

Two months ago she was still Rachel Berry, the diva, the loved daughter, the dreamer, the future star… Now, this new Rachel was a stranger.

A stranger that might be suffering from a strong attraction towards Quinn Fabray.

_Seriously, how can anyone smell so good?_

Andrea had warned her that something like that could happen. Her senses were now highly evolved, and she could feel everything ten times stronger than a current human. It could be helpful, but strongly dangerous too.

" _Sometimes you'll catch someone's scent and will have the need to do something that you could regret." explained Andrea. "If you were attracted to someone before, it will be intensified, and if that person feels the same attraction and teenage hormones are involved, the situation can became really dangerous because your body, your instincts, will take control of your actions. We can't let that happen."_

Of course it had to be Quinn. Of course she was the first thing that Rachel saw after setting a foot in the hallways. The bane of her existence, perfect Quinn Fabray, with her perfect hair, her perfect eyes and her perfect round ass, all combined with the most alluring scent she had ever smelled in her whole life.

She had been okay until that moment. Her  _urges_ were perfectly controlled and her life was starting to look normal again, all thanks to Andrea and her own stubbornness. But when that scent hit her, she wasn't ready to meet the beast inside her.

Quinn's rising arousal when she touched her (she still was surprised about that) didn't help the situation, either.

She wanted to be as close as possible, flood her senses with Quinn's scent, taste her… She was almost there when Andrea appeared. Perfect timing, as always.

They spent the rest of the day arguing. Rachel was out of control for almost five hours and her friend had to take her home and calm her down. After that, they discussed the dangers of the shorter girl going back to school (Rachel wanted to run away and never see Quinn again), and Andrea argued about how she needed to do it in order to become stronger and be able to control it.

" _What_ _do_ _you_ _think_ _that_ _will_ _happen_ _next_ _time,_ _Andrea?_ _"_ _said_ _an_ _exalted_ _Rachel._ _"_ _I_ _won_ _'_ _t_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _hold_ _back_ _and_ _you_ _know_ _it._ _I_ _almost_ _bit_ _her_ _today!_ _In_ _front_ _of_ _the_ _whole_ _student_ _body!_ _"_

" _But you didn't."_

" _Because you stopped me!"_

" _I told you that something like that could happen. I warned you, Rachel." She sighed._

" _I know. But, why it had to be her? She hated me enough already."_

" _I don't think that what I smelled on her today was from someone who hates you. But I'm sure you already know that."_

So, she started her second day with a thought in mind.

_Quinn Fabray is dangerous._

The initial plan was to avoid her torture in blonde at all costs, something utterly difficult when the ex-Cheerio locker was just a few rows away from hers. She knew that Quinn was staring at her; that she was just waiting for the perfect moment to assault her and claim an explanation on her behaviour the day before. After all, the blonde went to the extreme to try and get into her house to see her.

Then, she heard Santana talking to her friend and she tensed a little. Of course the Latina would want to know what happened.

" _If you let go another button of your shirt, that girl won't be a problem."_

Andrea had leaned into her and whispered those words with that husky, playful tone in her voice that she only used when they were alone and bored at home, successfully calming her down and making her laugh at the thought.

_To flirt with Santana Lopez could be an amusing experience._

But Santana had approached her, and the first thing she said, after checking her out thoughtfully, was that Rachel looked good. She couldn't help but roar out with laughter, all thanks to Andrea setting crazy ideas in her head.

Two months ago, laughing at Santana Lopez would have meant the death (or a slushie shower) for her, but she wasn't a scared little Berry anymore. She could see past the Lima Heights façade and see the fear, the sadness, and the want in the Latina's eyes.

Thinking now about what she did was making her whole body shiver, but seeing Santana's reaction and the look of pure jealousy in Quinn's eyes had been  _so_  worth it.

"Hey."

She turned and found Andrea walking towards the tree where she was eating. The cafeteria was still a big no until she had everything under control.

"Hey." she replied with a smile.

"How's the day going?"

"Good so far. I had to get rid of some annoying stalkers before lunch. The improvement on my wardrobe seems to be quite an event in this school." She laughed. "Apart from that, everything's fine."

"Your hunger?"

"Still there. But, as far as I know, Quinn is the only one to cause that reaction on me, and I'm doing my best to avoid her."

"That's good."

Rachel saw how Andrea's expression changed to something more serious.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to leave." Answered the taller brunette. Immediately, she saw the worry in Rachel's eyes. "It will be just a couple of days. My father wants to see me and I can't say no."

"But you can't leave me alone!"

"I thought about that, and my first idea was to take you with me…" the diva looked now horrified at the thought. "But I know that you're not ready for that. It may be better if I talk to him alone first."

Rachel didn't say anything; she just curled up into the other girl and hugged her tightly.

"I can't do this without you." She whispered.

"Of course you can. You are Rachel Berry, after all."

"What if I kill the whole population of Lima while you're away?"

"Maybe half, but the whole city in two days? Too much work even for you, Rach."

"You said it. I'm Rachel Berry, I don't do anything half heartedly." And she wasn't kidding. Actually, she was quite serious.

"You will be okay." Reassured her friend. "I have faith in you."

Rachel raised her eyes to look at the brunette with a silent plea.

"Andy… I can't be alone in that house."

* * *

Advanced Chemistry.

It wasn't her favorite class, but it was the only one that she shared with Berry that day and she was going to get the best of it.

The first step on her plan was to have the girl as her lab partner. They didn't share that period with any of the other glee kids, except for Santana, so the odds were that the tiny diva would probably be alone and available to be with her.

That's why it was a surprise, when she walked into the class and saw one of the hockey team players already sitting at Rachel's side and trying to chat with her.

She snorted and went to sit in the available stool next to Santana.

"The green doesn't suit you well, Q."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_Of course you know. You just don't want to admit it out loud._

They were in the middle of mixing some reagents when Quinn saw the jock leaning towards Rachel and letting his hand rest on the brunette's lower back. Distracted by that, the blonde miscalculated and the liquid fell all over Santana's hand. She, trying to move away, knocked down the beaker they were using, that ended smashed in pieces against the floor.

With the whole class staring at them, both girls stood up from their stools and kneeled to pick up the pieces of glass scattered around the floor. But between the embarrassment and the rush to clean everything, they were careless. Seconds later, there was blood added to the mess.

Quinn hadn't even felt the cut in her hand yet when she saw a rushing silhouette bolting out of the classroom. Instinctively, she turned to Rachel's table, but there was only the jock with a dumbfounded expression and no sight of Berry.

"Ms. Fabray, you should check that cut with the nurse." Suggested the teacher.

Quinn nodded silently and walked out leaving Santana with the mess she'd created, but decided to go first to the bathroom and clean all the blood to see if the cut was really as nasty as it looked.

What was her surprise when, after stepping into the bathroom, the first thing she saw was the runaway known as Rachel Berry.

_Well, at least you're finally alone, in a room with just one exit and no annoying friend in sight._

Something was wrong with her, though. Rachel was in front of the mirror, eyes closed, with both hands clenching at the sink with such a tight grip that her knuckles were almost white. She was breathing hard, taking deep intakes of air and letting it go slowly.

Suddenly, she saw the girl go completely stiff.

"Stay away from me, Quinn."

The deep, harsh voice didn't sound like Rachel's at all.

_How did she know…_

"What's wrong with you, Berry?"

"Quinn, just… go. Please." The brunette opened her eyes, but still refused to look at the other girl.

"No." she said walking towards the other sink and running the water. It looked like the cut wasn't so bad. "First I'm going to wash all this blood because it's making me look like a fucking serial killer, and then you'll explain to me why you've been acting so weird since yesterday."

Rachel growled. She  _growled_ , and the sink under her hands began to crack.

"What the hell? Are you on drugs or something?"

"Leave. I'm warning you."

"You're warning me? Who do you think you are?" Quinn hissed. "You really thought that being with that friend of yours and some new clothes were going to change anything?" the blonde hated being that person again, the hurtful cheerleader that didn't care about anyone's feelings, but she needed her if she wanted to get some form of reaction from the diva.

But Rachel stayed silent, nerves slowly fraying.

"I'm talking to you, freak!"

When she tried to grab Rachel's arm to turn her around and talk face to face, things went all wrong. The moment her hand touched the shorter girl's skin, Rachel reacted instinctively and soon Quinn found herself, again, trapped between a wall and the brunette's body.

This time, unlike the previous day, the blonde tried to get away with all her strength, but the tiny body pressing her against the tiles was like a lead weight.

"I tried to stay away." Said Rachel burying her head in Quinn's neck while one of her hands was starting to move the blonde's shirt up and explore under the fabric. She was still breathing hard and her voice had acquired a tired tone, as if she was giving up. "I can't control it around you."

"Rachel, please… Let me go." She felt soft lips on her skin as an answer.

"I just wanted to be  _me_ again, but you ruined all." The hand that's been on Quinn's stomach went higher and reached under her right breast. "Now, all I want to do is taste you."

She couldn't protest, she couldn't scream, she couldn't even move, and Quinn hated her own body for the way it was reacting to a single touch.

The brunette backed up a little, giving Quinn some space to breathe, and staring deeply into her hazel eyes. Rachel's orbs had lost their usual chocolate brown and were now almost pitch black. Quinn was beyond scared, but on fire at the same time.

"Would you let me taste you, Quinn?"

Rachel's free hand moved to the back of the blonde's head and grabbed harshly the short golden tresses that were in the way, forcing Quinn to stretch her neck to the side, giving the shorter girl more access and allowing her tongue to run freely over the path of her jugular.

At this point, the wetness between her legs was embarrassingly obvious and she wasn't sure anymore if she wanted Rachel to stop. This feeling was new and overwhelming; too good to not embrace..

Maybe later she'd yell at her and call her names. They'd go back to hating each other and everything would feel normal again. But for now, all she wanted was Rachel's hands all over her body.

Nothing else mattered, only the brunette's hand on her breast, moving aside the fabric of her bra and pinching an oversensitive nipple. Rachel's cold breath against her neck between feather like kisses…

"Rach…" she moaned.

The sound of Quinn's voice seemed to snap Rachel out of her trance and she stopped altogether, frozen in place for a moment until she spoke again.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered kissing her neck softly again. "I'm  _so_ sorry…"

She felt her wet tongue again, an open mouthed kiss and then…

Something sharp was piercing her skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back at school was supposed to be about new beginnings, but Quinn never expected that the starting of Senior year could also bring a completely new Rachel Berry; sexier, bolder and totally out of character Rachel Berry.

**2**

**  
**

_Okay…_

_This isn't what you had in mind when Rachel said that she wanted to taste you…_

After the bite (because she was pretty sure that what were stuck in her neck were Rachel's fangs), the brunette began to suck slowly, almost gently on the wound.

Quinn opened her mouth to scream (or moan the shorter girl's name, she wasn't sure), but only a strangled noise burst free. Her throat was completely dry, and her head was starting to feel dizzy. Her legs shaking were also making difficult for the blonde to keep standing and she was sure that, if it weren't for Rachel's strong arms holding her, she would have been on the floor long ago.

And above all that, she could feel Rachel's hands.

They had gone down her body again and were now on her ass, supporting her weight.

The brunette's right hand didn't stop there though and kept going, sliding down her thigh and forcing Quinn to raise her leg, moving the taller girl's dress up in the process, and giving her enough space to melt their bodies together more intimately. Tiny fingers found home on the inside of her thigh and stayed there, teasing the hot skin surrounding places that had been neglected for far too long. And, when one of Rachel's legs made contact with her center, it was almost enough to make her forget about the dangerous blood loss she was suffering.

Quinn was on the edge, of what she didn't know, and her lungs burned with every breath she was taking.

"Rachel… please." She pleaded breathlessly, still unsure of what she was asking.

The other girl didn't stop. Instead, she sucked harder, making Quinn moan loudly at the added pressure. She could almost feel the life slipping away from her body and she couldn't care less. All she wanted was for that hand on her inner thigh to move a little more inside and give her the release she needed. After that, the world could go to hell.

But no, the distant sound of a bell ringing had to go and ruin the moment.

The fangs instantly disappeared and so did Rachel's arms. Quinn's vision blurred, and without the brunette's support, her body slid down to the floor before the world began to disappear around her.

The last thing she felt was her own warm blood running down her neck.

After that, everything went black.

* * *

Quinn woke up to a throbbing pain piercing her whole body and three distant words echoing in her head.

_I'm so sorry…_

What a weird, twisted nightmare to have, she thought.

The blonde would be lying if she said that Rachel had never appeared in her dreams before. There's a limit to how much you can torture a person and not became, somehow, attached to them. And a lot of those dreams hadn't been exactly unpleasant, but there'd must been something really wrong with her head to be able to build such a vivid fantasy; where she had begged the tiny brunette to make her come and kill her at the same time, where all she wished for was to die feeling Rachel inside her. Quinn's skin still tingled with the memory of the touches and she was sure that, if she let her hand wander south, she'd find how much she really enjoyed the dream.

Maybe it had just been the way her subconscious found to make her pay for all the things she had done to the girl in the past, but it had been so real that she could still feel the cold breath against her skin, the roaming hands, the stab of pain in her neck from Rachel's bite…

At that last thought, she brought a hand instinctively to the place where the sharp fangs had sunk in her dream. But, when instead of smooth skin, she touched what seemed to be a bandage on the right side of her neck; reality hit her like a brick.

She wanted to barf.

Alarmed and scared, Quinn opened her eyes, but she only saw darkness surrounding her.

After the initial moments of panic, flooded with thoughts of blindness and God's punishments for her recent fantasies involving the girl that had wanted to eat her (in more than one way), or the possibility that she was already dead and bounded to spend the eternity some place between worlds paying for her sins, the blonde's vision finally adapted to the dark as she began to make out some silhouettes around her.

She didn't recognize the room at first, although the four post bed should have been a big clue. Slowly, she sat upright and tried to identify as much as she could. The sheets under her hands that were soft and warm, the bedside table with a digital alarm clock and a book, a desk in front of the bed with something on it that looked like a laptop, and a few frames on the walls that she couldn't distinguish what were holding.

All that wrapped with a delicate scent of lilacs.

The pieces came together. It hadn't been a dream.

Rachel attacked her and then brought Quinn to her house, to her own bed. Instead of killing the blonde, she took care of her.

Still not sure how to proceed, Quinn turned a little to the side and sat on the edge of the bed, letting her bare feet touch the cold floor. She made a first attempt to stand up, failing miserably when her legs gave up because of her own weight. She waited a couple of minutes until she felt strong enough and tried again, taking a deep breath and supporting part of her weight on one of the bed's posts. When the blonde was sure that her legs wouldn't betray her again, she took a first step towards the door, moving slowly but steady, until she reached the knob.

Once outside the room, she recognized the corridor from that one time that she had been there before, when she had tried to trick Rachel with the false hope of friendship when they were still fighting for Finn. Laughing mentally at herself for how much the situation had changed since then, she reached the top of stairs that would lead her to the Berry's living room. From there she could hear Rachel's distant voice.

She went down a couple of steps and sharpened her ears to try and pick up some of the conversation. From what she gathered, the brunette must have been talking on the phone, because her voice was the only one could hear.

"No, I think I stopped in time… She's sleeping now." There was a long silence and then she spoke again. "I was so scared… And she's going to wake up soon and then I'll have to explain everything…" Another pause. "She will probably try to kill me with the first stake she can find."

Reaching the foot of the stairs, she finally saw Rachel's figure, wearing only a pair of short shorts and a white tank top, barefoot, and pacing like a hyperactive Chihuahua around the living room.

_She looks so normal…_

"…and I can't blame her, really… Stop saying that, Andy. Even if she's, in some twisted way, attracted to me, after today she will either avoid me for the rest of her life or try to kill me."

"Give me a few minutes to gather some strength and I may try the latter."

Startled, Rachel turned around slowly, still with the phone against her ear, and found Quinn staring at her with a mixed expression on her face of amusement and exhaustion.

"…Yes, she's a-awake… Andrea! That's not an appropriate thing to say in this situation!" She made a pause while listening to the other side of the line. Her eyes were still glued to Quinn, who hadn't move from her spot at the end of the stairs. "Okay, yes, I'll call you later, and please… Come back soon."

Ending the call, Rachel let go a heavy sigh and turned to leave her cell-phone on the table. She kept silent for a while, staring at the dark wood of the furniture.

"How are you feeling?" Asked the tiny brunette with the usual confidence lacking in her voice.

_Oh yes, this is gonna be a hell of an awkward conversation._

"Like shit." She answered sincerely. "But still alive. Given the circumstances, I guess I should be grateful for that, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry." She said, finally facing her.

"For trying to kill me or because you didn't succeed?"

Rachel's eyes widened in shock, offended at what the blonde was implying with her words.

"How can you even dare to think that I wanted to cause you any harm?"

"Oh, right. If I recall correctly, you said you couldn't control it. I'm that irresistible?"

"Quinn… You shouldn't make fun of this."

"Why? Are you going to bite me again?"

_Are you flirting with her? Are you really flirting with Rachel Berry, in her house, after she sucked your blood like a wild animal until you passed out? What, in the name of all that's holy, is wrong with you?_

Rachel chocked on her own saliva before she could answer. "I… I c-can't promise, at this moment, that it won't happen ever again but… for now… it looks like my hunger is satisfied after today events."

"So, you were hungry and I was the main course?"

"That's not exactly…"

What were they doing? Why was neither of them addressing the gigantic elephant in the room? Why the hell, instead of asking how Rachel Gold Star Berry, obnoxious Glee club's captain and future Broadway sensation, had became a creature of the night in the course of the summer, were they talking about Rachel's eating habits? And wait… If she was a…  _that,_  how come she could still walk in daylight? Was she one of the sparkling ones? Her skin had still the same light olive tone, when someone like her should have been paler. Quinn could even swear that there was a hint of pink in Rachel's cheeks and her lips looked as soft and tempting as before.

_Tempting?_

Quinn, for the first time in her life, let her eyes roam freely and willingly over the brunette's body, admiring every inch of exposed skin, from the toes of her bare feet to the perfect lines of her collarbone, and ending again at the shorter girl's lips.

_Yeah… Tempting._

"…but don't worry, I told her that it was just a little headache and you were sleeping. So, it would be a good idea if you call her now to inform that you're spending the night here. I brought your car here, but I don't think it would be prudent of me to let you drive while you're still recovering."

"Wait… what?" Quinn had just finished objectifying Rachel when she realized that the brunette had been talking all the time.

"Haven't you heard a single word I just said?"

"Something about calling someone? And you're crazy thinking that I'm going to spend the night here with you."

Rachel crossed her arms and looked angry.

"For the last ten minutes I've been trying to explain to you what happened and why I proceeded the way I did, and you've just stood there staring shamelessly at my body without listening. I know I look great, but I hate to have to repeat things and I'm not in the mood to create a powerpoint on this matter. Will you please listen this time?"

"Try to make it short."

Uncrossing her arms, Rachel gestured Quinn to take a seat at the couch while she explained again the whole thing.

"After the bell rang, I recovered my senses and realized what I almost did. I couldn't leave you there, alone in an unsanitary bathroom, having lost so much blood. But I couldn't take you to a hospital either, because it would have been really difficult to explain what caused the blood loss and why you have two little holes on the right side of your neck. Too many questions that I couldn't answer. So, I carried you to your car and took you to Dr. Brynes. He's Andrea's friend and knows about our _condition_. He gave you a blood transfusion and mixed a few drops of my own to help you recover faster. Then I brought you here and put you in my bed because I didn't know when you were going to wake up." She sat on the armrest next to the blonde, looking tired. "Your mother called half an hour ago, because school was already over and you weren't home. I picked up the phone and told her that you were here due to an assignment, but that you had a headache and I let you sleep for a while. That's why you should call her now and tell her that you're staying."

But the blonde, again, hadn't heard the last part of what the shorter girl was saying. She was stuck at the 'a few drops of my own' part. A few drops of Rachel's blood. Tainted blood.

As if she could sense Quinn's distress, the brunette recognized immediately the look on the hazel eyes staring at her. It was fear. For the first time she was staring at a terrified Quinn Fabray and she knew exactly what the reason behind her panic was. She was looking at her the same way she looked at Andrea when her friend told her about the attack and why she was still alive.

"You're not going to turn, Quinn." She reassured while kneeling in front of the blonde and reaching for her hand. "It takes a lot more than that. But you should really stay in bed, it would be beneficial for your heali…"

Seeing Rachel getting closer and trying to take her hand, the blonde didn't know how to react at first. But when she finally touched her, when Rachel's hand made contact with her skin again, it felt like her whole body was burning in hell, and the only logical reaction that crossed her mind at the moment was to run. Run as fast and as far away as she could from that girl. After all, that's what she should have done the first moment she woke up.

Fate was against her, though.

She didn't seem to remember that her body had just recovered from a huge blood loss and that her legs still resembled jelly until the instant she tried to get up from the couch and put some distance between her and the other girl. As expected, gravity was still an issue and, just after she pushed Rachel away from her and before she could take two steps, her legs caved in. Quinn almost fell to the floor, but not before a pair of strong arms surrounded her waist and held her still. Instantly, images of what happened at school flooded her mind, at the same time that Rachel's scent flooded her senses.

The tiny girl turned her around without effort, fixing her eyes on hazel ones and steadying Quinn on her feet, but not letting her go.

"What are you doing to me?" Whispered the blonde. There was still fear in her voice, but a hint of something else, too. "I can't even run away from you."

"I could ask you the same."

"Is th-this some kind of spell you u-use on your pr-preys before killing them?"

Rachel, who wasn't expecting that question at all, couldn't help but burst out laughing because of how clueless Quinn was about the real situation, and released the blonde from her arms.

"No, Quinn." She answered after catching some air. "This has nothing to do with me being a vampire." The blonde shuddered at that word. It was the first time that they acknowledged the fact that Rachel wasn't human anymore. It was like if saying it out loud, finally made it real. "Well… That's not entirely true. It seems that we are creatures with an intense sexual drive and, together with the highly developed sense of smell… It may have helped to open my eyes to some really repressed feelings." She made a dramatic pause and stared at Quinn. "And not just on my part."

"Are you implying that I have feelings for you?"

"No. What I'm implying is that you were enjoying yourself as much as me in that bathroom today."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't enjoy you sucking my blood, Berry."

"I heard you moan, Fabray."

The blonde refused to answer that statement.

Rachel could see the ice mask forming on Quinn's face. The tiny brunette knew that she had overstepped the fine line that was Quinn's safety zone, and now she would have to deal with the HBIC. She hated that girl.

"Could you, for once in your life, be honest with me, with  _yourself,_ and admit that all this is happening because there's been a massive unresolved sexual tension for years between us?" she said frustrated. "Come on, Quinn. As you can tell, I'm not going to tell anyone about this."

The blonde knew that Rachel was putting herself on the line of fire with what she said, and admired her for that. But she couldn't accept it; she couldn't tell the other girl that she was right. She was still too weak to face the truth.

"No." A sharp word was the only answer that a stubborn Quinn gave her, shattering Rachel's little hope. "As far as I know, all this is your fault. So, stay away from me, because next time you try to assault me like today, I'll be prepared."

Rachel, defeated, nodded and went to the kitchen in silence to retrieve Quinn's bag. She thought about giving her a ride home, but knowing Quinn it would have been a waste of time trying to make her understand that she shouldn't drive.

So, she did the only thing she could. She let her go.

* * *

Quinn wasn't stupid. Obstinate, unstable maybe, snaky sometimes… But never stupid. She knew perfectly, from long time ago, that her obsession with Rachel Berry wasn't just due to hate or jealousy; you don't go out of your way to torture someone in particular if there aren't some hidden reasons behind your actions.

Why had she rejected Rachel every single time the girl had tried to approach her with an offer of friendship? Yes, the brunette was obnoxious to the extreme, her rants were a never ending source of headaches and her ego was bigger that the state of Ohio, but she was also kind and lovable; always trying to help others (even when her best intentions turned into a bigger problem). Then, why couldn't she let Rachel reach out to her and start that friendship that had been delayed for so many years?

_Because you never wanted to be just her friend._

That's also the reason why she didn't push the brunette away the first time she 'assaulted' her at the lockers, or why she let Rachel bite her the second time. Her body had been waiting for that moment for so long that she didn't care about the possibility of not getting away alive.

Although she still refused to accept that a bite from a vampire could turn her on so much that she almost came before passing out.

Now that Rachel made clear that she knew about their attraction, and clarified that it was something mutual (at least in a physical sense), could Quinn finally come to an agreement between her heart and her mind and be brave enough to admit that she wanted Rachel?

Laying on her bed, playing with the scarf that she was wearing around her neck to avoid questions from her mom, Quinn made a decision.

She was done being a coward.

* * *

The first thing she saw next day when she arrived at her locker, was the massive body of Finn Hudson towering over the girl she intended to make hers. Because yes, once a Fabray sets their mind on something, not even giant quarterbacks can stand in their way.

The boy wasn't wearing his usual dopey smile on his face and Rachel looked really pissed off, so it was probably a serious argument.

Quinn was still in the dark about what happened to the diva between the last time she saw her before summer and the first day of school, but Finn had been complaining the last two days about his girlfriend's absence and how she'd been ditching him all summer, first with the excuse of that trip to Harbor Springs with her fathers, and then not even answering the phone when she was supposed to be back already. Of course, the blonde wasn't going to be the one to tell the quarterback that the change on his girlfriend behavior was due to being a vampire that happened to want her instead of him. No, she wasn't that crazy.

"First you disappear and now you're breaking up with me for no reason?"

Suddenly, their argument wasn't as private anymore when Finn started to yell at his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend. He looked furious.

"There are reasons, Finn, but none of them concern you." She answered nonchalantly, opening her locker and looking apathetic at the boy's reaction.

"I'm your boyfriend! Of course it concerns me!"

"Look, we all know how this was going to end, I'm just making it easier for you." This time she turned to look at Finn. "So, man up a little and try to not kick any chairs on your travels, okay?"

She closed her locker and gave her back to the boy to start walking to class when he took her arm roughly, forcing the tiny girl to look at him again.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry. I would say it's nice to meet you, but you're being a jerk." From her spot Quinn could perceive the anger in her voice.

"No, you're not Rachel. My Rachel wouldn't talk to me like that. She wouldn't wear those clothes or ditch her classes to be with some chick that we don't even know. My Rachel would be working on songs for Sectionals and would have a calendar with our dates for the next four months already planned on it…"

"And she would have been slushied at least twice already."

The hallway was quiet. Everyone kept silent, waiting for Finn to say something after that. But the girl didn't give him enough time to think.

"Good thing I'm not  _your_ Rachel anymore."

After that, Quinn didn't know if she should gave the boy a hug to comfort him or follow Rachel and take her against the wall of the first bathroom she could find.

* * *

Lunch period she couldn't find the girl at the cafeteria, so Quinn tried her luck at the tables outside, but she wasn't there either. She couldn't blame her for staying away from crowded places after what happened with Finn. The whole school was talking about it.

She looked for her around the whole campus, until she realized how dumb she was for not going to the auditorium first. Because really, Rachel's sanctuary was the auditorium.

"I think we should have a chat about the recent developments of your persona."

Of course she wasn't alone. That would have been too easy.

"I'm not in the mood to talk, Kurt."

"That's what I'm talking about! What happened to Rachel Berry, future Broadway diva? The girl that I wanted to shove a sock in her mouth to shut her up?"

"That Rachel is gone."

"No, she's not, otherwise I wouldn't have found you on this stage, ready to belt out a song before I interrupted. I don't know what happened to you, but nothing is strong enough to erase that part of you." He tried to reach for her hand. "I was worried when you didn't show at Glee the other day, you know?"

The brunette avoided Kurt's touch and stepped away from him.

"Soon you won't have to worry about me anymore."

Now Quinn was worried. What was that about?

* * *

The ex-Cheerio was starting to think that Rachel was avoiding her.

_Well, you kind of threatened her to make her stay away from you. What did you expect?_

But she was Rachel Berry! She'd never backed away so easily before. Why did she have to start now?

Quinn had just seen her target turning a corner in the hallway and was sure that she was going to lose her again, when a short mane of curly hair stopped the diva.

Why it looks that everyone at McKinley could talk to Rachel except her?

"Rachel, I'm so glad to see you."

"Not the best time, Mr. Shue." She tried to get rid of him politely.

"It'll just be a minute. I was wondering why you didn't attend to some of your classes these last two days. You even missed the first session of Glee club."

"Didn't feel like going."

"But you are their Captain." Insisted the teacher. "You should give example. You've always been the most dedicated member."

"Look at how that worked out for me." Rachel's voice was impassive. Any remaining of her old self was slipping away with every second and, when her eyes met Quinn's for a moment, the blonde saw the vampire, not the human. "You know what? I was waiting to do this at the next session with all the members present, but you are right, Mr. Shue. You need a dedicated captain so, feel free to give the title to anyone you think it would be suitable. I'm done."

What was Rachel doing? First she broke up with Finn, then refused to talk with the one that was supposed to be her best friend… And now she was leaving glee club? It was almost like she was cutting the ties with everyone that cared…

" _Soon you won't have to worry about me anymore."_

_No, no, no, no! She can't do that! She can't leave! Not now!_

"Way to leave Mr. Happy Face here speechless, midget. You may have some good qualities after all. Now that you decided to leave the circus of the freak, maybe there's a spot on…"

"Is today 'Piss Rachel Berry off' damn day or something!"

Whoa there. Dumping Finn Hudson in front of the whole school had been epic; embarrassing Mr. Shue in the middle of the hallways was even funny, but yelling at Coach Sylvester? Very bad idea.

"You better watch your mouth, Celine. I wouldn't want to…"

"What? You're going to destroy Glee club? Make my life hell?" An angry Rachel was a damn hot Rachel, but also one that was scaring the shit out of everyone that was watching the scene. "I couldn't care less."

It was then when the blonde saw Rachel's clenched fists and a glint of darkness in her eyes.

Before Sue could say anything else or the brunette could make a move, she ran towards them and grabbed Rachel's arm, leaving a speechless Sue Sylvester behind and dragging her towards the nearest empty bathroom. The blonde bolted the door to avoid any unwanted interruption and turned to look at a really pissed of Rachel.

"What the hell, Fabray?"

But Quinn had forgotten what she was going to say when her eyes fall upon something showing up from the brunette's mouth.

"Your…"

"What?"

"Your fangs…"

Rachel turned quickly to look at her reflection in the mirror, just to find that her log sharp canines were showing.

"Oh my God… How long have they been there?"

"I d-don't know. I haven't seen them until now. But you were about to jump on Coach's neck at any moment. Are you… hungry a-again?"

"No. I made sure to eat enough before leaving home just as a prevision that something like that could happen."

"You…  _eat_?" asked the blonde with some disgust in her voice.

"I know what you are thinking, but I must inform you that there's a fridge at my house with enough blood supply for me. So no, I'm not hungry."

"Angry?"

"Frustrated." She sighed loudly. "Usually, I have Andrea to help me deal with this until my body gets used to it, but she's not here now."

"Help you with what, exactly?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow and stared at her with that same primal look that she had the previous day, and Quinn understood.

"Oh."

_So, they are that close._

"After yesterday, my hunger may be satisfied, but I still have some other needs to fulfill." She let go a heavy sigh, rested her body against the wall and closed her eyes. "What are you doing here, anyways? Shouldn't you be running away scared or pointing a stake at me?"

Well, to be exact, she never said anything about stakes; Quinn only warned her that she would be prepared. That didn't mean that she was willing to kill the brunette, even if she was a threat to her life. Just the thought gave her nausea.

"I've been thinking…" She began to say, still a bit hesitant about what she was doing. "In fact, I stayed the whole night awake because I couldn't sleep after I left your house."

Rachel opened her eyes, keeping quiet and giving her full attention. Quinn took that as a signal to continue.

"You may have been right about what you said yesterday. You know… About us."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Could you listen for once in your life without interrupting, Berry?" Snorted an exasperated blonde. "I'm trying to say something really difficult here and you aren't helping!"

"Then hurry up, Fabray! Because I can smell  _you_ and isn't helping either!"

"Then stop doing that! It's creepy!" She shouted again at the other girl. Then, bringing her hand up to massage her temples, she took a deep breath. "Okay, why don't we calm down and talk like the civilized people that we are supposed to be?"

"I concur." Agreed a calmer Rachel. One that sounded a lot like her old self. "We should be able to discuss any matter without resembling wild animals. Please, continue."

"Thank you. Now, I'm gonna ask you something really important and I want you to answer sincerely."

"Okay."

"Would you be able to stop if you bit me again?"

"WHAT?"

"If I allow you to.. . Touch me, and you bite me again… Could you stop in time, before it could become dangerous?"

Rachel's eyes were wide open in shock and astonishment.

"You can't be serious!"

"You are shouting again."

"And what did you expect? Yesterday you threatened me and told me to stay away from you, and now you're asking me to bite you again? Are you bipolar or simply insane?"

Rachel was right, it was insane. The whole situation was bizarre. She was about to tell a girl that she always despised and tortured, a girl that was now a dangerous creature that could kill her with two fingers, that not only Rachel's wandering hands had turned her on but also that, if the brunette hadn't stopped when the bell ringed, she would probably have had the strongest orgasm of her life because of the vampire's bite.

The brunette didn't know yet, but Quinn had decided the night before that she wanted to feel it again. The fear and the exhilaration running through her veins at the same time, her skin on fire under Rachel's touch, the girl's tongue, lips, cold breath, against her neck as a promise of something even better to come. It had made her feel alive the first time, and she need it again. She was done being the good Christian girl.

"I'm not asking you to just bite me. I want everything else, too. But I need to know that if it happens again, if we reach that point, if you could stop."

"Quinn, please, don't ask me to do that." This time, Rachel's words were more like a plea. "Please, you don't want to go there."

"Yes, I do. I  _really_ do. For the first time in my life, I'm accepting that this is what I want. Have you an idea of how hard it is for me to do that?"

"I can imagine."

"Then, think about what I'm asking and tell me what do you want."

"I want to ravish you in every single spot of this damn school."

_Ookay… That's kind of… hot, actually. And Rachel talking like that? Kind of unsettling and really sexy at the same time…_

"Sorry about that. Vampire talking."

"It's… okay. I just wasn't expecting for you to be so blunt. Now, again, tell me what do  _you_ , Rachel Berry, want."

"I want you to be safe." She stated. "But that's going to be a really difficult task if we keep meeting alone at deserted bathrooms."

The blonde laughed at that. It was true that they seemed to have some kind of fetish with the school's bathrooms because, somehow, their arguments always ended up there, usually with the shorter girl being insulted or, that one time, slapped, always because their stupid rivalry over Finn. But this argument was completely different and it could be resolved in a much more pleasant way if Rachel would stop being so stubborn.

"You know what? I'm tired of being safe, of always choosing the easiest path, of hiding who I am. I know that this is dangerous, that you could kill me if something goes wrong, but I don't wanna lose the opportunity to actually feel something real for the first time in my life, either. That's why I'm begging you here, Rach, and you know that a Fabray never begs."

"I don't know if I could stop."

"But you did it yesterday."

"Because the bell surprised me, not because I wanted!" She shouted with despair. "Please, stop pushing this, Quinn. Why can't you just hate me like before? Then, when Andrea comes back, I'll convince her to leave the city and you won't have to see me ever again."

"Oh, no. You won't run away from me, Berry." The blonde took a few steps towards Rachel, reducing the distance between their bodies until it was almost nonexistent. "I can't go back to how things were before."

"Quinn…"

With resolution, the blonde took the last step and surrounded the tiny girl with her arms. Rachel's whole body went completely stiff at first, but she didn't push her away. It took just a few seconds for her to relax a little and hold Quinn's dress at the sides. How could someone so deadly look so fragile at the same time?

"What if we try it first without the biting?"

"You mean… sexual intercourse? Us… together?"

 _And_ _there_ _'_ _s_ _Rachel_ _Berry._ Quinn smiled in her head.

"Well, maybe not all the way at first, but yeah."

"You realize that it has to be something mutual, right? That implies that you have to touch me."

"Yes, Rachel. I already told you that you were right yesterday. That  _implies_  that I want to touch you. Why is so difficult to believe that I want to have sex with you?"

"Because you are Quinn Fabray."

"And you are Rachel Berry. We've already stated that multiple times."

Rachel dropped her head and let it rest on the taller girl's shoulder, something that got her scared for a second, because the brunette's fangs had been on sight not long ago (she couldn't even tell if they were gone) and she still wasn't sure about Rachel's hunger being completely under control.

But Rachel just sighed with relief and backed away a little to look at the other girl with a slight smile in her face.

"You're going to regret this."

"We don't know that." Said the blonde.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes." The girl's previous smile turned into a full smirk. "This means that I can kiss you now?"

How come that they hadn't done that the day before? Rachel hadn't been shy at all with her advances, and a kiss was like the first step before anything else… Oh, right. She had been too busy ravishing her neck.

"Yes, you can." Answered Quinn, amused by how the girl was asking permission and a bit worried. After all, first kisses are always awkward. But Rachel was getting closer, with her eyes fixed on the blonde's lips and it was killing her how slowly time seemed to pass. When they were just a few inches apart, though, Quinn noticed something and moved away a little. "Your fangs are gone."

"I feel better now."

"Good." Whispered Quinn, getting closer again and titling her head to the side to have better access to Rachel's lips. "One more thing." She said stopping once more.

"Quinn, you're killing me here."

"I know, I know, I just wanna make sure of something."

"Whatever you need."

"Next time you… bite me, try doing it somewhere less exposed, okay?

Rachel smiled and, standing on her tiptoes, she reached to whisper sweetly on Quinn's ear.

"I may have a few places in mind."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back at school was supposed to be about new beginnings, but Quinn never expected that the starting of Senior year could also bring a completely new Rachel Berry; sexier, bolder and totally out of character Rachel Berry.

**3**

**  
**

"What's wrong with your face?"

"What do you mean?"

She raised an eyebrow at her friend's question, the same friend that was staring at her with a mixture of amusement and wonder, and Quinn knew exactly what that meant. She tried to dismiss the question with a quick glare, but if anyone was immune to the infamous Fabray ice stare it was Santana Lopez. They'd been seating at the library for about twenty minutes already and they hadn't said two words since then, but she knew that the girl was dying to ask her something.

"You know, right there…" Santana said while pointing at Quinn's lips. "I could  _swear_  that's a smile."

Quinn raised her eyes again from the worn-out pages of the book she had to read for one of her classes to look at Santana and then sighed.

"And what if it is?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I'd just like to know who made Ice Queen Fabray smile like a normal teenager, and not like some sort of psychopath planning a murder."

"I don't smile like a psychopath." She complained. "And why are you so sure it's a 'who'?"

"Just assumed. And yes, you do smile like a psychopath, and it's scary. But you don't look like serial killer Quinn today and I was wondering who took the stick out of your white ass."

Just for a second, the blonde pondered telling her friend the truth. But what would she think when she told her that the reason behind her smile, the reason why she was happy and content, was the fact that she had spent the previous period locked inside one of the second floor girl's bathroom, kissing Rachel Berry? What face would Santana make if she'd told her how the tiny diva moaned under the touch of her hands? What would she say is she knew that one of her best friend's greatest turn ons was the fact that Rachel could lose control at any moment and kill her? Would she understand?

_She'll think you've completely lost it._

So, she closed the book, stared directly at her friend's eyes, and lied.

"I'm having a good day, that's all." Which wasn't so much a lie, but more like not revealing all the truth.

"Okay, if that's how you want it, I won't ask anymore."

Quinn stared dumbfounded at her friend, while the other girl stopped paying attention to her and went back to her History notes.

_That was easy. Why was it that easy?_

"And, by the way? I'll be a good friend and I won't even ask why you're wearing that horrible thing around your neck, either."

* * *

She was standing on her favorite spot, with her eyes closed and in complete silence.

Finally alone. Finally at home.

Because the floor of that stage, its curtains and the sets behind them, had always been her shelter, the only place where she could forget and be at peace. She knew that her crowd of empty chairs were always waiting, ready to give her a standing ovation. She craved the feeling of the ivory keys of the Baldwing grand under her fingers, always there waiting for her, listening but never judging her. With all the lights on her or in complete darkness. Flooding the room with her voice or just humming softly. Nothing else mattered.

There, she was simply Rachel.

She was one with the stage.

She was music.

She was falling to pieces.

Since Rachel came back (actually, since the night she met Andrea), the brunette hadn't been able to sing a single scale. At first it was all too new, too overwhelming, too many changes at once. Then, when reality hit her, the world came crashing down around her. Her dads, her dreams, her future… Everything becoming dust in front of her.

The night before, after Quinn left her alone in an empty house full of memories, Rachel made up her mind. She didn't care about the reasons Andrea had to bring her back home; it was too painful to stay in Lima. Not just because of the blonde's rejection and the high probability that she would attack her again once the hunger came back, but also because she couldn't stay there on her own.

Rachel had always been someone with an extreme need for affection, craving love and approbation even from those who despised her. But the more she tried to get people's attention, the more they drifted apart from her. That's why her fathers had always been her best friends, her confidants, and the only arms where she could hide and cry until falling asleep.

Then there was Glee. It's true, though, by the end of Junior year, she finally had what someone would call a close friend in Kurt. The boy that shared her dreams and goals, her only real competition and the only member of glee club that bothered to make an effort to know the girl behind the argyle and diva tantrums. They were planning a future together, a life in New York. College, sharing a nice apartment, going to auditions, arranging each other weddings… Kurt was the only one who knew about some of her deepest secrets, and the only person who would spend a whole day watching old musicals at home with her. God, she was going to miss him so much…

Not that she wasn't going to miss the others, but the feeling couldn't even compare. Mercedes and Blaine had been a package deal with Kurt, with sleepovers and coffee dates, but never really close. Noah was a fellow Jew and someone that had her back at difficult times, but wasn't cut to be the friend type for a girl. Tina, Mike and Artie had always been there, but they'd never been more than friendly and polite to each other. Brittany and Santana were… well, Brittany and Santana. And then, there were Finn and Quinn, because, somehow, they always went together, even when they weren't dating anymore. Finn, with his childish smile and sloppy dancing, always trying to please the others but someone that never understood her, and Quinn Fabray, HBIC, her enemy and yet Rachel's only constant. She was going to miss them, too. Especially Quinn, because the taste of her blood was something that would hunt her for the rest of her life.

Now her fathers were gone, and the thought of being close to someone to just turn into a monster and hurt them was unbearable. She wasn't even sure if Andrea would tag along with her after going back to her family.

Quinn's rejection the night before felt like a relief, really. It was the perfect excuse to leave it all behind.

But no. The blonde had to go and change her mind over the night, decide that she liked to be bitten by a vampire and even ask her for the whole package. She  _knew_ that Quinn wanted her, but Rachel couldn't believe that the girl would be willing to risk her life just for lust. Because that's what it was, lust, desire, wanting… No feelings involved.

There  _couldn_ _'_ _t_  be feelings involved.

The brunette could accept the fact that, even before she changed, she had always felt a pull towards the ex-Cheerio; something that she didn't dare to put a label on until she saw her with new eyes the first day back at school. But anything beyond physical attraction? Too dangerous and totally out of question.

"It's weird to see you up there and not hear your voice."

Rachel opened her eyes, welcoming back the light of reality, and saw a smirking blonde leaning against one of the doors of the auditorium.

"I don't feel like singing."

Quinn started to slowly walk down the aisle towards the stage, stroking lightly on the upholstery as she passed every row of chairs.

"What do you feel like doing, then?" she asked when she was about half way. Her voice never above a whisper but more than enough for Rachel to hear.

"Run away?"

"Told you. Not an option." Answered the blonde staring straight into her eyes.

"But it would be the wiser thing to do." Retorted Rachel, standing at the edge of the stage to meet the blonde. "It'd be easier for you to forget about all this once I'm gone."

"I'm not so sure about that. I have a unique scar on my neck to remind me of you."

Quinn stepped onto the stage and stood in front of the brunette, close enough for Rachel to raise a hand towards her neck.

"That will fade out, eventually. In fact, if everything went fine, it should be already healed."

Carefully, she moved the scarf away, letting the fabric slide down slowly, and then caressing the exposed skin of her neck with her fingertips, before leaning to leave a soft kiss over the pair of little rounded scars.

"You can't ask me to let you go if you're going to keep doing that." Quinn whispered softly.

"I can't help it."

And she really couldn't. In fact, Rachel was fascinated with how much willpower she possessed. While she looked cool outside, holding the other girl sweetly as if she was a doll that could break at any moment, the vampire was screaming inside her head. She was battling with herself to keep the fangs hidden, and it was one of the most painful things she'd ever done. The worst thing was that she could feel the pointy ends of her canines already showing. But Rachel refused to let the beast out, even if the blonde kept telling her that she wanted it, she couldn't bring herself to hurt her willingly, not while she was still feeling human. One thing was to let her sexual instincts run free, but she had to contain the hunger as long as possible, both for her sanity and Quinn's sake.

"Shouldn't you be at the library?" she asked between feather kisses, trying to distract herself with conversation.

"Santana was being an ass. I was tired of seeing her smirking at me the whole time."

"Why was she smirking at you?"

"She's…s-suspicious." The blonde let go an almost imperceptible moan when the tip of Rachel's tongue reached under her ear. "She's really perceptible."

"Did she see the…?"

"No, but I guess that seeing me smiling hinted something."

"Well, Quinn Fabray's smile is a rare view."

"I do smile!"

"No, you make that thing with your mouth that makes you look like you're plotting a murder."

"You too?" she asked letting go a resigned sigh.

Rachel laughed and stepped back a few inches, just the distance necessary to be able to talk without jumping again at each other, but still close enough to let her fingers play with Quinn's short tresses.

"So, what got you smiling?"

"I don't know. I didn't even notice that I was doing it until Santana pointed it out."

"Where you thinking of something in particular… or someone?" she asked coyly.

"You're so full of yourself…" she answered with a slight smile in her lips. "And I don't know. I wasn't thinking of anything in particular. I guess I'm just feeling like someone lifted a heavy weight out of my shoulders. I feel free."

Rachel nodded. She totally understood how the blonde was feeling. Accepting that they wanted each other had been a relief, and on top of that, they were going to keep it a secret. She knew that one of the reasons why Quinn probably never acted on her urges towards her (besides the going against her faith and all that), was the fear of what people would think. So, with Rachel having to keep her situation in the dark, the blonde had the upper hand and could have the tiny diva however she wanted without fearing retaliation. And Rachel wouldn't mind it; really, she'd gladly keep their relationship (if that's what they had) a secret and would never ask anything from the other girl. But, for some reason, the freer Quinn was, the more pressure Rachel felt; pressure to give the blonde what she needed, pressure to keep her safe, pressure to act normal while she knew that the beast could strike at any moment…

"I'm so going to Hell for this." Moaned Quinn.

Coming back to Earth, the brunette realized that her hands had been working their way up under Quinn's dress, while she had pinned the girl against the piano.

"If you think like that why are you letting me do this?" She asked, this time very much aware of her lips tracing the path of the blonde's jaw.

"…told you… Feels too good."

"It still frightens me how fast this is happening and how easily you accepted it. Yesterday you…"

"Yesterday I was stupid for going home, when I could have spent the night in your bed doing this."

"Stay tonight, then." Burst suddenly the shorter girl.

"That doesn't mean that you want to wait until then to finish this, doesn't it?"

"Fuck no. I'm one step away from fucking you against the damn piano right now."

"I love when you let the vampire talk."

Grinning, Quinn spun them around, making Rachel's back collide against the keys of the piano, making the instrument come alive with an unpleasant noise, and captured the diva's lips in a hungry kiss. But before she could deepen it, Human Rachel came back to the surface and broke the contact.

"Why? That's what I don't understand? Why do you love it?" she asked.

"Because it's dangerous..." Answered Quinn with a husky tone in her voice and trying to reach for the brunette's lips again. "…thrilling, and really sexy. No one has talked to me like that before."

"That's it? You like to be in danger? To have your life constantly threatened?"

Rachel backed away a little (or as far as the piano let her), and Quinn tried to explain.

"I know it's weird… But it makes me feel alive."

"Try extreme sports."

"It wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't have you."

"Do you want to have me?"

 _No,_ _no,_ _no!_  Rachel kicked herself mentally after realizing what she implied with that question.  _You_ _shouldn_ _'_ _t_ _have_ _asked_ _that!_ _No_ _feelings,_ _remember?_ _No_ _complications!_

"It scares me how much I want to." The blonde answered sincerely. "And it didn't happen so fast, Rachel. You might have been oblivious, but I've known for a long time, and I wanted it for longer than I'm willing to admit. I've never said anything because it was more convenient, because my head has always won against my heart."

The diva didn't want to think about what Quinn really meant to say. In fact, she desperately wanted to forget her words, and any thought that came with them, as soon as possible. So, instead of giving it a second thought, and before the blonde could say another word, she grabbed her neck, closed the distance between their lips, and invaded Quinn's mouth with her tongue without asking permission, entangling them in a searing kiss.

Without breaking them apart, Rachel took control and slammed the blonde against the piano again. The brunette's hands went straight to Quinn's breasts, squeezing both mounts roughly, and feeling the blonde's already stiff nipples under the fabric harden even more under her touch. She was dying to get rid of every piece of cloth covering them and let her fangs pierce such a lovely spot.

_Not today, Rachel. Please, not today._

Quinn moaned, this time loud and clear, and Rachel took the opportunity to let her lips wander down the blonde's neck with wet kisses, at the same time that one of her hands reached the strap of Quinn's dress and pushed it away, revealing milky skin and letting her fangs scrape it slightly. The other girl leaned into her, hiding her face in Rachel's neck and letting the brunette's scent overcome her senses.

"Rachel…"

"I love to hear you moan my name. I think it's my new favorite thing."

"Your ha-ands are m-my favorite thing."

"Yeah?" she smirks while leaving a light kiss on Quinn's collarbone. "I think you've always been obsessed with my hands." She made her point squeezing the blonde's right breast with one, and letting the other one travel south, ending on the girl's ass. "Wanna know what I can do with them?"

"I'm dying to know." She gasped at the feeling of Rachel's thigh colliding against her center, and couldn't help but buck her hips to make the contact even more intimate.

"I bet you think of my hands when you're alone in your bed, trying to imagine how my fingers would feel inside you." Another thrust against the wet cotton of her panties made Quinn raise her own leg and mimic the brunette's movements, making Rachel groan in the process. "Tell me, Quinn." She asked with her voice going down an octave. "Do you think of me when you touch yourself?"

But the blonde couldn't answer. Any possible word had died in her throat when Rachel started to move against her with a slow but steady rhythm. The diva's jeans were going to be ruined for sure at this rate.

"Come on, Quinn…" The husky vampire's voice alone was making her incredibly wetter.

"Somet-times…"

"See? It wasn't so difficult, right?"

"Please, Rach…"

"Please what, baby?"

"I need…"

"Yeah?"

Quinn's head emerged finally from Rachel's neck and hazel eyes opened to stare at her with so much want that she felt like they were piercing her soul. "Harder." Whispered Quinn with need, her lips slightly parted and a breath away from the diva's.

To hear Quinn Fabray begging and moaning like that had Rachel on the edge of sanity, but she still managed to fulfill the blonde's wishes and pushed harder against her at the same time that she speeded up the rhythm of her hips. Quinn's hands flew to the brunette's mane and fisted them there, guiding Rachel until their lips collided again in a hungry kiss. She could hear Quinn's heart racing, beating harder with every touch, every caress of her tongue against the blonde's own, and Rachel wanted to explore every inch of the body in her arms, deeper, harder, engrave the taste of that mouth against hers and revive that moment for the rest of her life. Then, after what seemed an eternity, she felt how the blonde started to breath erratically.

_So close…_

So close that the vampire was screaming for release in her head. So close that she had to move one of her hands away and grasp the first thing she could (being that the side of the piano), smashing it into pieces. So close that Quinn screaming her name was the only thing she needed to finally let go.

The girls were breathing heavily, Quinn's sweaty forehead against the brunette's, both with closed eyes and satisfied grins on their faces. If they had been a regular couple, the moment would had been perfect…

But they were far from normal.

"Quinn?"

"Mmhm?"

"Don't fall in love with me."

* * *

"Britt's house tonight. Be there at seven."

Not that Rachel hadn't noticed Santana approaching her from the other end of the hallway, but she really wished that the Latina would simply walk by and ignore her. Of course, that was asking too much.

"Can I ask what you're talking about, Santana?"

"It seems that you're on the hot list now, and since there ain't animals in sight, Britt's not scared of your clothes anymore and wants to give it a try. Let's say that… after seeing this new Berry, I'm not opposed to go for it."

"Are you proposing what I think you're proposing?"

"Look, what Britt wants, Britt gets, okay?" At the brunette's reluctance, Santana sighed a bit exasperated. "Come on. My gaydar has gone mad since I saw you with that new hot friend of yours, and anyone would be dying to tap this. I know you want to."

"I'm flattered with your  _offer,_ Santana, but I'll have to decline. I already have an appointment tonight."

"Yeah, sure. Something much better than spending the night in bed with two hot Cheerios?"

"You have no idea."

"In fact, yes, I do have an idea, but I wasn't expecting your  _appointment_  to be so soon." Santana leant against the lockers and closer to the diva with a grin gracing her features. "You must be good. Such a shame."

"You wouldn't be able to keep up, Lopez. I'm doing you a favor."

She knew what Santana was going to say next, but the words ' _And_ _she_ _can?_ _'_ never left her mouth because they were interrupted by another voice.

"I'll keep up with you, babe."

Both singers turned at the same time to found Rachel's lab partner jock standing right behind them with a smug grin on his lips. Santana stared at him with a raised brow and her 'you've got to be kidding me' face, before turning towards the diva.

"Tell me that we're on the same page and your appointment is more of the blonde,  _female_  type, and not this… thing." She observed the boy from head to toe and backwards. "'Cause, seriously, ditching Britts and I for Puckerman 2.0? Not the smartest idea."

Rachel snorted, somehow amused with the situation, but still a bit frustrated for all the unwanted attention she was receiving since she came back.

"As I was saying to my friend Santana here…" She said putting the old Rachel Berry on display to try and scare the boy away. "Sorry, your name was?"

"Chris." Answered the boy, with a tone on his voice that clearly showed his hurt pride.

"Yes, Chris. As I was saying, I'm afraid that I already have plans with someone else."

"Cancel them and we'll have fun together."

Quinn had been staring at them from a safe distance until then. She was going to offer Rachel a ride home (after all, they were both heading there) when she saw Santana approaching the diva and starting a conversation. Everything had been fine until that hockey player arrived, acting like he was the best thing to ever grace those walls, with his stupid smile and his stupid hands trying to reach for Rachel's ass. The blonde couldn't believe what she was about to do, but the rage building in the pit of her stomach was unbearable.

But when she saw contact, and was ready to jump between them and demand the jock to stay away from her girl (was she already thinking of Rachel as her girl?), the distinct noise of something crashing against the metal of the lockers stopped her in her tracks.

Rachel, tiny little thing Rachel Berry, had a jock the double her size pinned against the lockers, holding him from the collar of his shirt with one hand, and the other clutching his most intimate parts. And, if his face was anything to go by, Quinn could say that the boy was in real pain. Something understandable, when most of his weight was being held in the air by such a sensitive part of his body. Because, if you were observant enough, you could see how the boy's feet weren't touching the ground, although Rachel was being cautious with the current display of strength she was showing not lifting him enough to be noticeable.

If the student body was curious before about this new Rachel Berry, they were now terrified by her. Even Santana, who was standing frozen next to them and staring at the brunette with a horrified expression in her eyes. When Rachel finally spoke, her voice deep and dark like never before, Quinn could had sworn that she saw the latina tremble.

"If you ever,  _ever_ , dare to put a finger on me, or any other girl for that matter, without our consent, I'll make sure to personally deprive this world of any issue you were planning to have. Understand?"

The jock nodded vigorously, but it wasn't until a gentle hand came in contact with her arm that the tiny brunette let go of him.

"Rachel."

The girl turned to look at Quinn, who was staring at her with concerned eyes and had her hand still in contact with ice-cold skin. The look on the brunette's face gave her chills, but seeing who dared to touch her at that moment, immediately Rachel's eyes seemed to go back to her normal shade of brown instead of the vampire's almost jet-black. That was the moment the boy took advantage to run away from the scene as fast as he could in his actual state.

The blonde, without diverting her attention from Rachel, saw with the corner of her eye the changes that were going on in Santana's face while she was trying to understand what just happened. Before the Latina could say or ask anything, she gave Santana a look that the girl understood immediately as a ' _not_ _now_ _'_ , and refrained from questioning the tiny diva's actions. Then, Quinn proceeded to take Rachel's hand in hers, grab their bags, and started walking towards the exit, going through the student body parting like the Red Sea for them.

* * *

The first thing she did after arriving at the Berry's home was call her mother. Judy had looked concerned enough the previous day, when her daughter walked through their door already late in the afternoon and went to her room without saying a word. The least she could do was warn her that she was going to spend the night at Rachel's, although that didn't mean that she was paying attention to what Judy was saying at the other end of the line.

Her main concern at the moment was the short brunette standing at the kitchen, staring absently at the few boxes of take-out that they'd picked on their way home, and clutching the counter so hard that her hands were almost white.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Mom. Bye."

Putting the phone away in the pocket of her jeans, she approached the other girl, who didn't show any sign of noticing her.

"Rachel?"

A few seconds passed but the brunette didn't answer. Quinn stepped closer and was about to touch her when Rachel finally looked at her.

"I wanted to kill him."

"He pissed you off. It's nor…"

"No, Quinn. It's not normal. It wasn't just like 'I'm gonna beat the shit out of you because you grabbed my ass' thing." The blonde flinched a little at the harsh tone in the diva's voice. "I wanted to rip him in two and bathe myself in his blood. I wanted to see his guts splattered on the walls for everyone to see. And I swear, Quinn, I _swear_ _to_ _God_ , that I'd had enjoyed every second of it." Quinn didn't know if she was going to cross some kind of boundaries, but she wanted to comfort Rachel and nothing better than hug her came to her mind. "I don't know what it is…" Whispered the brunette, accepting the gesture, and hiding her face in the taller girl's chest when Quinn's arms surrounded her. "…but it's taking over me and I'm afraid."

Quinn knew that she was the one who should be afraid. In fact, she should have been horrified from the very first moment that she felt the vampire's fangs on her neck, but something about the tiny body in her arms made impossible to think of her as anything else that a little girl afraid of the dark.

"I know what you're thinking…" She whispered, while her hand went to stroke softly Rachel's hair. "You're not a monster, ok? You just have to deal with special eating needs and the inner violent nature of your condition that's all. Besides, that's why I'm here, right?" She asked smirking. "To help you release some of that pent-up energy that makes you want to kill things?"

Rachel moved away a little and stared at her with a slight smile finally appearing on her lips.

"Why, Miss Fabray. I'm a vampire with a wild sex drive, what's your excuse?"

"Years of repression."

And just like that the mood changed completely. Maybe they needed just that, Quinn's hands blatantly roaming under Rachel's shirt, appealing to the playful side of the vampire, and stop thinking about anything else.

"That doesn't seem to be a problem anymore, does it?" said an amused brunette.

"Mhm. I crossed the line and I'm never going back."

"Then you wouldn't mind crossing another?" she asked surrounding the blonde's neck with her arms before leaning to whisper in her ear. "Take my shirt off."

Taken aback by the blunt request, Quinn froze for a moment, but only until the diva's tongue started playing with her earlobe and a strong shiver went through her whole body and straight to the joint of her legs. Who was she to deny something to Rachel? It wasn't like it would be the first time she'd see the brunette bare torso (hello, PE and locker rooms?), and she had fantasized enough in her lonely nights, so Quinn knew exactly what she wanted to do if she ever get a chance to…

_Oh, God. Oh, God! Rachel's hands on your ass! You idiot! Stop staying there like a damn statue and start doing something useful. Rip her fucking shirt off already!_

And so she did. With a fast movement that took Rachel off guard, the annoying piece of fabric was tossed to the floor and forgotten. If Quinn wasn't sure before about how gay she was for Rachel Berry, she was now, because not even her fantasy or even the stolen glances in the locker room, would have prepared the blonde for the real thing. When she had the smooth, olive skin in sight, all she wanted to do was touch, lick, and bite every single spot she could reach, but at the same time it terrified her, because the blonde knew that, after taking that step, the shirt wouldn't be the only piece of clothes on the floor that night.

_Come on, Quinn. You were dry humping on school grounds just a couple of hours ago. You're gonna get shy now?_

As if she was reading her mind, Rachel took her hands and guided them to rest on her breasts over the thin fabric of the black laced bra.

"Don't get shy on me, Fabray."

"Give me a second." She said almost breathless, while she enjoyed the feeling of the soft mounds under her fingers. "This is new ground for me."

"You're doing… uh, quite well… so far."

"Yeah?" asked the blonde, who grew bolder and leant to start kissing her way following the line of Rachel's jaw, until she reached the diva's willing lips.

They melt in a slow kiss, exploring each other without rushing their actions, enjoying the feeling of warm tongues dancing together. Together alone, in an empty house and had the whole time in the world to memorize the taste of each other's lips, their texture, every single line… Quinn wanted to get the moment frozen, and spend the rest of her life standing there but, at the same time, her whole body was screaming and shaking in expectation for what was about to come because, if Rachel's mouth could make her forget the world with one kiss, she was dying to know what the girl could be capable of if she decided to wander down to more intimate places of her body.

At that thought, the heat between her legs became stronger, almost unbearable, and Quinn bit down on Rachel's lower lips unconsciously. The brunette stopped the kiss abruptly, but the taller girl took that as an opportunity to let her lips travel down her neck. Rachel's skin was addictive in ways that Quinn never thought were possible.

But, suddenly, the petite body against hers went completely stiff.

Afraid that she could have done something wrong (because let's be real, she was just going with the motions without knowing exactly what to do), Quinn moved away to give some space to the other girl.

"Sorry If I… you know… I thought you wanted to…" But Rachel didn't say a word and walked passed her, towards the door of the house. "Rachel?"

Something was definitely wrong, because the brunette was acting totally oblivious to Quinn's presence. She disentangled herself from the blonde's arms and went towards the house's hall, reaching the door in seconds, turning the knob, and stepping outside on the dark, cold night.

Without a shirt.

Maybe that was another of those vampire things, not feeling the cold, but that wasn't the case for the blonde, who needed to fix her clothes and reach the coat stand near the door to grab her jacket, before she could follow Rachel.

She found her in the middle of the road, staring at the shadows covering the end of the street.

"Rachel, I don't know what's going on, but please, come back inside."

But the brunette didn't seem to hear her or react to anything around her. She reached for her hand and felt it, the same chills that assaulted her earlier at school, when Rachel had lost it with the hockey player. Her skin was ice cold again, and the poor streetlights coming from the few lampposts on the road let her see a pair of lifeless black eyes. For the first time since al this began, that person standing next to her wasn't Rachel.

There was something out there, something that obviously attracted the vampire in Rachel. She was so focused on whatever she was staring at, that nothing else could reach her, not even Quinn moving to stand in front of her, trying to divert the shorter girl's attention from the shadows that seemed to be calling to her.

Then, the sound of distant steps reached her ears and the shadows started to move.

"I've been looking for you, baby doll."

The voice penetrated deep through her skin until it reached her bones, making a cold shiver shake her whole body. Quinn turned, slowly, to face the end of the road from where she thought the voice was coming, and saw a tall, dark silhouette walking towards them. She could have sworn it was a man, but the sound coming out of his lips didn't sound human at all. Then, she felt movement next to her and the blonde's attention returned to Rachel, when the short girl took two steps towards him.

She stopped abruptly and their eyes met.

"Daddy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back at school was supposed to be about new beginnings, but Quinn never expected that the starting of Senior year could also bring a completely new Rachel Berry; sexier, bolder and totally out of character Rachel Berry.

**4**

**  
**

" _Daddy?"_

Is the first word she'd heard from Rachel since she ran outside. Her voice was low, raspy but, somehow, still managing to sound like a lost little girl about to cry.

Everything between them had happened so fast in just a couple of days that Quinn didn't stop to think about Rachel's family. Why weren't they at home (although the few times she'd been there, Quinn never saw them) if they knew about their daughter's condition? Were the men even there when the change happened. If the blonde thought about it, she really didn't know a thing. The vampire never said a word, and she'd been too engrossed in the novelty of this new, sexy and straightforward Rachel, that the whereabouts of the remaining members of the Berry family didn't cross her mind at all.

Now one of them, the tall African-American that Rachel called Daddy, was walking towards the girls and, somehow, that was making Quinn really anxious.

"Come with me, honey." Said the man. "We'll be a family again."

Rachel looked wary and didn't move, but that didn't stop him. Now he was almost out of the darkness.

"Where's Dad?"

"You know what happened. That bitch killed him and then took you away from me."

"Andrea saved me."

The blonde heard Rachel's voice quiver for the first time and knew that something inside the brunette was changing. She could see the battle going on inside the girl's mind through her eyes.

"She corrupted you. You were going to be so beautiful, so strong…" The man kept talking. He was nearer now and Quinn could see his features a bit better thanks to the streetlights. Maybe he could have passed as human when he was still surrounded by darkness, but seeing his face, the twisted expression on his lips and the empty eyes… That man wasn't Rachel's father. If that was a man at all. "But you still have it. You just have to let it out, baby girl." The voice went deeper, and any resemblance of a human being was disappearing with every step he took. "You like blood? I'll give you all the blood you want and more. We'll paint this town crimson red if that's what you need."

To say that Quinn was beyond scared was an understatement. She was tugging at Rachel's arm, trying to make her move to bring her back inside the house. But the brunette's feet were glued to the road.

"Kill everyone that's holding you down and come with me." The  _thing_  was changing. He was taller now, with longer limbs and even darker skin, and his hands… his hands were larger and starting to resemble claws that Quinn was sure could rip a man apart. "Why stay here acting like a filthy human, when you can be so much more?"

The blonde looked at Rachel and she saw her worst fears came true. The darkness was starting to get into her eyes. She could see the hazelnut shade drowning slowly into black, life disappearing quickly from them. But the worst part, what made Quinn's hope start to crumble, were the little spots of black, shiny skin beginning to cover the girl's arms.

She had to stop it.

She stood in front of the shorter girl, trying to block from Rachel the vision of the beast, and put both of her hands on her cheeks to make the brunette look at her. The intense black made her whole body tremble, but she was going to endure it if it was the only way to bring her back. She wasn't willing to lose Rachel now.

"Don't listen to him. Please, Rach…" Her voice began to break. "Stay with me… Please."

When Rachel finally looked at her a smile graced her lips as one of her hands reached to stroke Quinn's cheek.

_Maybe… Maybe she's fine. She's strong. She can fight it…_

"You are  _so_  beautiful." Or maybe it was too late, because that wasn't Rachel's usual caring voice, or even the sexy vampire undertone. "I really thought this could work."

"No…" Rachel was disappearing. Quinn didn't want to cry, but a tear betrayed her, sliding down her cheek at the same time that the girl's hand moved to her neck. For the first time, she was scared of what the brunette was capable of.

"But know what? He's right."

And then Rachel's hand was bigger and rougher, it surrounded her neck easily, slowly tightening the grip and making it impossible for her to breathe. In the midst of it all, while she could still keep her eyes open, the blonde saw how the dark skin was already covering almost Rachel's entire arm and was extending towards her chest.

She was going to kill her, this time for real, and Quinn was sure that it was going to be painful.

Or maybe not.

Maybe she'd pass out from the lack of air before the monster would start to rip her apart. She was already feeling dizzy.

"Rach..el…" She tried one last time, bringing up her hands to the vampire's arm, almost out of breath, in a futile effort to free herself.

"What? This doesn't turn you on anymore, baby? Didn't you want to feel the danger, the exhilaration of knowing that death is around the corner?" But Quinn couldn't answer. Tears finally running wild down her face. "Don't worry, I still want you. Think how much easier things will be when you're one of us."

She knew that Rachel wasn't talking about vampires.

Then, Quinn heard the distant sound of a gunshot and, immediately after, Rachel was crying in pain and releasing her. The blonde fell to the floor on her knees, her legs collapsing, unable to support her weight, and tried to gather some air. Still weak, she was unable to stand up, but her vision wasn't blurry anymore, and she could clearly see Rachel's father (or the beast that he currently was) running towards them. Surely, he'd end what her daughter started.

But the beast was stopped in it's tracks when two big, furry animals that in the poor light of the night looked like huge dogs, jumped in the way aiming for the monster's limbs. She wanted to focus on the battle going on, but a groan coming from besides her made the blonde turn her head to find Rachel on the ground, covering her head in her hands and growling in pain. Quinn was scared and worried at the same time. She wanted to help the brunette, but she was paralyzed in fear. What if she tried to reach for the girl and Rachel wanted to kill her again?

"Quinn!"

Someone shouted her name and the blonde raised her eyes in time to see a female silhouette, running really fast towards them. Without giving Quinn time to thing about what was happening, a woman with long, dark hair in waves and a really,  _really_  big gun in hand passed by her side without stopping.

"Let her…!"

But Quinn didn't catch the end of the sentence, and before she could ask, the woman had joined the fight.

_Let her what?_

She turned her attention towards Rachel again, who was now moving slowly, still in pain but trying to reach the girl beside her. The blonde was still debating what to do when one of the brunette's hands touched her and, before she could react, tiny hands had her pinned against the floor, with her back against the pavement, and the front of her dress was being torn. Without a moment of hesitation, Rachel's head fell into her chest, finding the side of one of Quinn's breasts and sinking her fangs there painfully.

Quinn was unable to move, and  _terrified._ That bite wasn't like the first time. It wasn't playful or sexy, and definitely wasn't turning her on. The vampire was feeding on her, like a beast, and didn't look like she was planning on stopping soon.

But something felt weird. The blonde couldn't shake away the thought that, even in her darkest hour, Rachel didn't aim for the neck. It was the better option, the easiest place to reach, but she still went for somewhere more hidden. It was like as if, even with all the madness going on, she could still remember her promise.

Maybe she was still her Rachel.

_Your Rachel? Too much, too soon, don't you think?_

She could hear the distant sounds of the fight still going on, growls, gunshots, a cry of pain… and, suddenly, everything went silent and Rachel was being pulled away from her.

The world was still spinning around her, but once Quinn realized that she was alive, and with enough strength left in her body to still feel her legs, she sat up slowly and brought her right hand to cover the wound on her chest. Maybe Rachel didn't have time to do real damage, but that last bite was going to leave quite a unique scar.

Raising her head, the blonde was met with Andrea, standing in front of her and holding a knocked out Rachel, staring worried at her.

"Are you alright?" asked the tall brunette taking a step towards her, but she stopped at seeing Quinn standing up clumsily on her own, obviously not wanting the other girl's help.

"I'll be alright when someone explains me what the hell just happened."

* * *

Descending the last steps of the stairs, she had a clear view of a blonde head leaning against the back of the big couch. She hoped, for a moment, that Quinn would be asleep, because that would save her for a while from the large amount of questions that the girl probably had.

But she had no such luck. Once she put a foot at the living room, Quinn turned and stared at her.

"How is it?" asked the vampire pointing at the other girl's chest.

"It stings." She said removing the compress that's been covering the bite, and disgustingly looking at it.

"If you want to I could…?"

"No." Quinn answered quickly. She knew exactly what Andrea was offering. "I've had enough with one vampire's blood in my system, thanks."

"It's okay, it'll just take a little longer to heal. But you should probably eat something, then."

"I know."

For a couple of minutes that seemed like an eternity, they remained in silence trying to avoid each other eyes, until Quinn decided it was time to start asking questions.

"How is she?"

Andrea sighed and decided that it was best to seat next to the girl. After all, they were about to have a really long conversation.

"Sleeping." She said, while extending her arm and taking the compress away from Quinn's hand. The brunette brought the piece of fabric to her mouth and spat a bit on it, bringing disgust to the blonde's face. "I know it's gross, but it'll help it heal faster." And then she put it over the wound again before Quinn could protest.

When she was sure that Quinn wasn't going to throw the bandage away, Andrea retreated a little on the couch, giving some space to the other girl, and getting ready to start explaining the events that brought them where they were now.

"I really thought that she was okay." She said with her voice soft and clear. "It's been two months and she's never shown a sign. I didn't expect that that thing could show up… I thought I'd saved her."

"How? Turning her into a bloodsucker?"

"I'll tell you something about me, Quinn. I come from a very old family of vampires; in fact, we are one of the few that still survive as a clan. But we are different from the regular  _bloodsuckers,_ as you so gently called us." Andrea took a more comfortable position on the couch before starting her story. "Centuries ago, back at the Old World, there was a lonely vampire that stopped in a little village lost in the mountains to hide until the sun went down again. But, when night fell and he woke up from his sleep, the town was covered in flames and half of the villagers were scattered and mutilated around the town. He had seen that before. He had been alive long enough to recognize a demon's attack and, for the looks of it, it was a dangerous one. So, he moved stealthily out of his hideout and tried to leave the village without being noticed, but the demon caught his scent immediately. They fought, but in the heat of the battle none of them noticed a little girl crying silently for her mother to rescue her. It wasn't until the beast was dead that the vampire saw her under the rubble behind him…"

_His instincts were telling him to run and leave the damn town for good, but she was just a scared little kid. Maybe he wasn't human, but still had a heart. So, the vampire walked towards her and lifted the rubble easily. The girl didn't move, though._

" _You are safe now. I'm not going to hurt you."_

" _Is the monster dead?" Asked the kid, still trembling._

" _It is, indeed."_

_The child was starting to get out of her hideout when he heard wary steps behind them. When the vampire turned around, a few villagers were standing near them, severely wounded and tired, but with a grateful expression on their faces._

" _We know what you are." Said an old woman. "But you killed the beast and saved that child, and that's enough for us." She took two steps forward, closer to him. "We are grateful, and that's why I'm going to make you this offer…"_

"She was a witch who offered him his humanity back. He could walk in the daylight, grow older, have a family, and yet still keep his strength and invulnerability, although he would still have to feed on blood for that, as long as he promised to protect people from the other creatures of the night. The vampire was so tired of being lonely that he said 'yes.' Years later, he would go back to that little village and marry the girl he saved from the demon."

"That's why sunlight doesn't kill you?" Asked Quinn, who had been too immersed in the story until that moment to interrupt.

"Yes. All the members of my family are direct descendants of that first vampire. We all inherited the same qualities and the responsibilities coming with the pact he made with the witch. We are hunters, Quinn, and that's what I was doing the night I met Rachel."

Andrea's whole body shivered at the memories of that night. They were engraved in her mind and haunted her every night since it happened. She still couldn't close her eyes without seeing…

"I was following a demon, a really dangerous one, that had escaped from an earlier attack to the nest where we'd already killed another five of them. I had almost lost its trail when I arrived at Harbor Springs. I could smell the blood from miles away…" She made a pause to take a deep breath. "When I reached them, they were all dead except one person. There was around eight or nine bodies scattered around the backyard of the house, and the demon was enjoying its last victim until the end."

"Rachel…"

"I had to act fast. When the demon saw me I had just a few seconds to charge against it before it could escape. Luckily, it wasn't one of the strongest I've faced. After making sure that the demon was dead, I went to the girl on the floor. She was barely breathing, her body was damaged beyond repair and was bleeding so much that she wouldn't last long. But she was still alive… and I knew that I couldn't let her die to have to kill her afterwards."

She saw the look on Quinn's eyes. The horror and the threatening tears.

"Why wo-would you have to…?" She asked. Her voice quivering.

"Those demons are like a virus. They infect their victims when they're barely alive. When the human dies, a new demon emerges. It's the way they have to breed. They can still look like before if they don't want to transform into the demon form, but they aren't that person anymore."

"So, the man I saw before…"

"That wasn't Rachel's father." She sighed loudly. "I was careless. He wasn't with the others when I found them and I was too worried trying to save Rachel's life that I didn't care to look around the house. For a small fraction of time, I didn't think. I saw her eyes and I knew I couldn't let her die, so I focused my efforts on her and did the only thing that came to my mind; I fed her my own blood, hoping that it would be enough, that it would heal her in time. Then she stared straight at me, moved her lips trying to say something, and stopped breathing. I've seen a lot of humans die before, Quinn, but nothing felt so shattering like seeing life slipping away from those eyes."

"But she's…"

"Alive? Yes. Nobody, not even the elders from my family, understands how it happened, but she came back. I was convinced that she had started to turn into the demon, and I was already picking my knife to end it before she could gather strength, when I heard her heart." Andrea smiled at that; as if that sound would have been the most beautiful sound on Earth. "She was coughing, trying to breathe, and clutching to me with all her strength, until she fell asleep from exhaustion."

The story kept going for almost two more hours. During that time, Andrea told the blonde how she watched Rachel's sleeping form all night, while her wound healed faster than she thought it could be possible, making her wonder if she had done the right thing, if it wouldn't have been easier for the girl to just die. She told her about the phone conversation with her father and his concerns about how things could develop from there; after all, no one had _made_  a newbie in decades and a new vampire was always a threat for the community. Then Rachel awoke. She yelled at Andrea, cried, blamed her for everything and, after the vampire explained to her how her life was going to change, the girl simply remained silent.

"She didn't say a word to me in days. I'm pretty sure that, at least for the first week, Rachel hated being alive. She even tried to kill herself standing outside while the sun was rising, until I told her that I wasn't a normal vampire and the light of the day wouldn't kill her."

"I bet she glared at you and stormed out."

"How did you know?"

"That's typical Rachel Berry for you." Laughed Quinn.

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way. After a while, she started to eat and tolerate my presence, but I was still feeling like I was her worst enemy."

"What changed?"

"We were on the road, without any specific place to go in mind and had to stop at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. It was that kind of place you see in the horror movies; isolated, with a creepy employer behind the counter, and old songs playing in the radio station. I was trying to decide which bag of chips to pick, so I turned to Rachel to ask for her opinion in a desperate attempt to have a conversation, and then I saw it. She was smiling. It wasn't too much, just a little curve on her lips, but it was a nice change from the permanent scowl she always showed in her face. Excited, but without raising my hopes that she would answer, I asked why was she smiling. She muttered something about someone named Finn not being able to learn the routine properly and how they had to practice twice as hard after classes because of him. Obviously, I asked who Finn was and why they were dancing to that song and, without realizing, she was rambling about Glee club and how Mr. Schuester always neglected her talent, how badly they were treated at school and that, even if no one really liked her, she was going to miss them all, even Quinn and her childish ways of torture towards her." At that, the blonde raised an eyebrow and Andrea laughed. "She talked an awful lot about you, you know? Like you were her biggest regret."

Smiling slightly, Quinn let her eyes wander towards the stairs and sighed, before returning her attention to the brunette sat beside her.

"We've always had an interesting relationship."

"Yeah, I gathered. The point is, as long as she kept talking about you, about everyone in Lima, she started to open up to me. I saw it as a sign."

"That's why you brought her back home."

"To keep her human."

"But she's not…"

"No, she's isn't. She's not a vampire, not a demon either. But she's everything at the same time." Andrea saw the confused look coming from the blonde. "She was infected, Quinn. She was infected and died. She should have turned into a demon but, somehow, the vampire brought her back to life… I know it's difficult to understand, but my blood is what's still keeping her human. I didn't know her before, but I think I can say that, leaving out some peculiarities of her supernatural sides, she's pretty much old Rachel Berry."

"Except when she lets the vampire out to play…"

"Except when she lets the vampire out to play." Laughed Andrea. "Jesus, that girl is  _insatiable_."

She hadn't meant to say that out loud, and if Quinn's frown was an indicative, it wasn't something that the blonde wanted to hear.

"Were you expecting what happened the first day at school, then?" Quinn said. The vampire could tell that she was trying to control the tone on her voice, trying not to sound too rude. If she didn't want to look jealous, she wasn't doing a good job.

"In some way, I was." She chuckled seeing how the blonde's cheeks started to acquire a slight flush "Quinn… She's been talking nonstop about you for the last two months, and she's a hormonal teenager who just turned into a creature with a wild sex drive. The odd thing would have been that it didn't happen."

"And you are okay with it?"

"My pride hurts a little but, why not? Somehow, you keep her grounded. She could have killed you, twice, but she stopped. The first time, she took care of you and was willing to leave as soon as possible just to keep you safe. What happened tonight was out of her control, but let me tell you something;  _that_ …" she said pointing at the wound in the girl's chest. "…is a really odd place to bite someone if it's not during…"

"I asked her not to bite me again on the neck." Hurried Quinn to stop her from ending that sentence.

Andrea nodded, understanding the reasons why she would ask Rachel that. If the girls were going to keep having a physical relationship (because she was sure that they were headed that way, and Rachel's scent all over Quinn's body was a clear sign of that), the blonde probably wouldn't want to deal with the questions of the people around her every time someone saw the bite marks. Then, it came to her mind how that last bite happened and the state that Rachel was in.

"I think… It's a good sign. Biting you there means that, even half way gone transforming into the demon, she was still Rachel; she was still thinking about you… If I'm being honest, it makes me a bit jealous."

"You wanted her to kill you and turn you into a monster?"

"In some way, yes. It'd have meant that she wants me."

"But you two were together… I mean, she told me…"

"Quinn, I can be her knight in shining armor, her best friend… but anything else between us? For her was just lust." Quinn looked at her with pity in her eyes. "I'm not saying that she doesn't care about me. I know she does. But she never looked at me the way she did at you the first day back at school."

She could tell, by the frown on the blonde's features, that she was putting two and two together. The vampire knew what was going on in the girl's mind. The intense glare directed at her was a sign that the status between them had changed. Now, Quinn was seeing Andrea as competition, a threat.

"You love her." She stated coldly.

Andrea was starting to get fond of the blonde, really. She could see how Quinn cared deeply about Rachel and that was enough for her to trust the girl, but that didn't mean that she was going to let the younger intimidate her. If Quinn wanted to scare her to get rid of the competition, she was going to get exactly the opposite.

"Of course I do." She smirked at the girl and stood up from the couch, walking again towards the stairs. "Have you met Rachel Berry? It's impossible not to fall in love with her."

* * *

Rachel woke up from her slumber a bit dazed and with something wet and warm licking her hand. Opening her eyes, she found two big yellow orbs staring straight at her. Her first reaction was to jump on the bed, moving to sit with her back against the headboard, and cover herself with the bedspread. Then, after a few seconds of silent staring between Rachel and the animal, she seemed to remember something and let her body relax. The wolf, with a beautiful light grey fur, moved closer to her and let its muzzle rest on the bed next to Rachel's hand.

"Andy told me about you."

The other wolf, bigger and with darker fur, moved from the other side of the room towards them and sat next to its companion. Rachel extended her arm and patted softly the head of the shorter one.

"She brought you back with her?"

"They followed me."

Rachel diverted her attention to the voice coming from the door of the bedroom. There, leaning against the doorframe, was Andrea, with arms crossed and tired eyes staring at the two wolves next to her bed. The animals acknowledged her presence but didn't move from Rachel's side.

"They must have missed you."

"I'm glad they came after me. It won't be easy to sneak around with two wolves following me, but without their help tonight…"

Rachel nodded. She couldn't remember everything that happened, but something inside the tiny brunette told her that she'd been close to crossing the line. And the worst of it all, was that a certain blonde had been there in the middle of her breakdown.

"Is Quinn…"

"She's tired…" Answered Andrea, walking towards the bed and sitting next to her. "… and scared, and worried. I had to tell her about Harbor and your family."

"I shouldn't have let her come so close to me. I keep putting her in danger."

"Quinn being close to you is exactly what you need, and you know it, Rach. What happened tonight wasn't your fault."

"No, you're right. It was yours."

Andrea didn't know how to reply to that, so she remained silent.

"You told me they were dead."

"They are." She saw Rachel about to protest but she spoke again before the brunette could interrupt her. "That thing wasn't your father, Rachel. That was the monster that killed him. The same monster that almost killed you."

"The same monster I am."

"No! You're not going to become one of those things. I won't let it happen."

"You'll have to kill me, then, because it's already happening."

"I saved you once."

"No, you delayed the inevitable."

"My father told me that nothing like this happened before. We are walking unknown ground here, so we can't tell for sure how things will go. But I can swear, Rach, that I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"A bit too late for that, don't you think?"

"You're still breathing." She shrugged. "No matter what you are, what I made of you, human Rachel is still there and you proved it again today. You fought the monster and you won."

"I bit Quinn again."

"Yeah… On her boob. You don't aim for that when you wanna kill someone, Rach."

Rachel blushed furiously and turned her head to avoid Andrea's stare. The hunter moved onto the bed to rest against the headboard and opened her arms, gesturing for Rachel to come closer. The other girl flushed her body against the brunette's and sighed loudly.

"I just… I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know." She replied leaving a tender kiss on Rachel's head.

Rachel sank herself deeper into her friend's arms and sighed. It had been a long day. She was exhausted and the constant stab of pain on her side wasn't letting her rest properly. Closing her eyes again and relaxing her whole body, she remembered hearing a gunshot and the sudden pain that made her let go of Quinn's neck.

She raised her head to look at Andrea directly and stared at her wide eyed.

"Wait… You shot me."

"I did." Answered sincerely the brunette.

"Thank you."

"Always at your service, my Princess."

"How come that you have such an incredible timing? You're always there when I need you."

"I'm amazing like that."

"Yes, you are." Then she let the hunter's warm body embrace her again, rested her head on the crock of Andrea's neck, and whispered three last words before falling asleep. It's not the first time she said them, but the hunter's heart broke a little every single time, because she knew that Rachel's words would never had the meaning that she wanted. But there was nothing she could do, so she would take whatever the girl could gave her.

Before closing her eyes to follow Rachel into dreamland, she leaned to leave a soft kiss on the girl's forehead.

"I love you, too."

* * *

A couple of hours later she woke up again, still entangled in her friend's arms.

Moving slowly trying to not wake up Andrea, she left the bed. Once her bare feet touched the floor, the shorter of the wolves that had been sleeping next to the bed, raised the head and, seeing Rachel leaving the bedroom, stood up and followed the girl without hesitating.

They descended the stairs together and stepped into the living room in complete darkness.

Even before she saw her, the vampire could smell Quinn's delicate scent and hear the slow but regular beats of her heart. The steady rhythm was soothing and, after all the madness that had been their day, Rachel was grateful for still being able to hear that beautiful heart working.

Rounding the couch, she kneeled in front of the girl. Quinn had stretched her body to occupy the couch entirely and seemed to be sleeping rather comfortably. Of course, that wouldn't have been Rachel's first option (or an option at all) when it came to making sleeping arrangements for a guest, but she didn't have the guts to wake up the blonde while she was looking like the perfect image of peace. She was too perfect to disturb, but at the same time, too appealing to stay away.

So, she had to do it. She had to reach and carefully remove some blonde locks covering the face of the girl to be able to stare at her peaceful features.

Quinn flinched.

It had been just a dainty touch, a gentle brush of the brunette's fingertips on her skin, but it had been enough to make the calm expression on the blonde's face disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back at school was supposed to be about new beginnings, but Quinn never expected that the starting of Senior year could also bring a completely new Rachel Berry; sexier, bolder and totally out of character Rachel Berry.

**5**

**  
**

Quinn woke up aching all over.

The Berry's couch definitely wasn't as comfy as it looked, and falling asleep there after all the tension her body had been subjected the night before was going to take its toll. She stretched, trying to ease some of the pain, and ended on her side, resting her head on her arm and raising her upper body a little from the couch.

That's when her eyes fell upon the sleeping figure next to her.

Rachel was sitting on the floor, with her side leaning against the couch and had her head resting on the arm that she had spread next to the blonde's legs. The shorter of the two wolves had its head on the brunette's lap, but must only have been snoozing, because as soon as Quinn moved, the animal raised her head and stared at the girl with a questioning look. The blonde, afraid that she could wake up Rachel, made a gesture with her head signalling the sleeping girl, trying to make the animal understand that she should be quiet. Surprisingly, the wolf seemed to take the hint and went back to rest peacefully on the diva's lap.

Disentangling herself carefully from the blanket that was covering her (which was probably Rachel's doing), she moved off the couch and walked slowly towards the door, trying to not make any sound. But before she left the room, the blonde turned to give Rachel a last glance. It made her heart ache to see the troubled expression on the tiny girl's features, and wondered if Rachel could remember everything that happened last night while she was out of her mind.

Quinn looked down at her ripped and blood stained dress, and then at the sleeping girl again. Andrea was right. Even in her darkest hour, Rachel had been able to beat the monster and protect her (well, kind of), and there she was now, guarding Quinn's dreams all night while she was probably having nightmares. It wasn't fair. That's why the blonde had to go before Rachel woke up. The last thing she needed at the moment was to look at Quinn and see someone scared of her.

When she was already at the foyer, picking her jacket and getting ready to leave, Quinn saw a little notepad and a pen on a table next to the door.

She knew Rachel. She  _knew_  that the moment the brunette woke up and couldn't find Quinn there, she would assume that she had scared her away, giving her the only excuse she needed to run and leave Lima forever. So, taking the pen, she scribbled a quick note and returned to the couch one last time to put the note where Rachel could see it.

It was the least she could do.

_I'm not running away. Just need some time._

_Don't do anything stupid._

_Q._

When she stepped outside the house the sun was still shy.

* * *

Quinn went through the doors of Mckinley High fresh showered, wearing jeans and a shirt instead of one of her usual dresses. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, and the absent expression in her eyes was the clear outcome of the restless night. After arriving at home, she just had time to get in the shower, change her clothes and get something from the fridge in front of her mother's perplexed stare, who didn't dare to ask.

Now she was unwittingly walking through the crowd towards Rachel's locker. Quinn didn't even realize that she had skipped her own, until brown locks and grey fur entered her field of vision.

Just for a brief moment, and after getting over the initial shock of seeing one of the wolves there, the blonde pondered the idea of approaching her and, at least, saying good morning to the girl. It would be awkward, after the way she left Rachel's house, but also a good way to see where they stood.

She was stopped in her tracks, though, when McKinley's lesbian (and yet secret) power couple reached the brunette first. Probably, Brittany had detected the presence of an animal in the vicinity, and dragged Santana around the school until she found it.

She was pretty sure that Rachel knew that she was there but, even then, Quinn chose to hide behind the corner on the opposite side of the corridor, strategically placed to be able to hear the conversation without being seen by her friends. Sticking her head out a little, the blonde had a clear view of the three girls.

While Britt was throwing herself at the wolf (something that Rachel tried to prevent, because she wasn't sure about how the animal would react to such assault), Santana was looking rather uncomfortable. Quinn recalled how the Latina had been there the previous day, when Rachel had violently pinned the jock that had tried to grab her ass against the lockers, and remembered the totally awestruck look on her face at the display of strength that someone of the size of a smurf had. Now that look was gone, but the blonde could see through the bitch attitude and the cool act. If someone would have paid attention, they'd have seen Santana standing a couple of feet away from the other two, her body as stiff as a stick, and her eyes glued to the shorter brunette, analyzing every and each movement of the girl with pinpoint accuracy.

"What's her name?" she heard Brittany asking. The blonde was still kneeling on the floor in front of the wolf, which seemed to be enjoying the attention and returned the love licking playfully at Britt's hand.

"Cassandra. She's one of Andrea's… dogs."

"If that's a dog I'm the Pope." The tone on Santana's voice didn't go unnoticed by Quinn. "And ain't there rules about animals at school?"

"She's stubborn. Cass has refused to leave my side since she arrived yesterday, so I had to go see Figgins to ask for a special permit."

"And he gave it to you?"

"It wasn't difficult. That man is quite gullible." Shrugged an apathetic brunette.

Quinn, still observing the exchange from her secluded corner, wondered what Rachel could have possibly done to make Figgins allow her the presence of the wolf. It could had been pretty easy, knowing how much the man feared creatures of the night, if Rach showed some of her new and pointy attributes.

"Will you bring her to Glee today?" A blissful blonde, still kneeling at the wolf's side, turned her body to look at the diva with eyes full of hope.

"Britt, Berry left Glee club. Remember how we found Schuester crying in the choir room yesterday?

"I thought that was because Coach killed the little men living in his hair." Then she turned again to Rachel. "But you can come back, right? Glee isn't fun if we aren't all there."

"I'm sorry Brittany."

"But, why? Don't you love to sing anymore? Or is it Because Finn's there?" She frowned. "I can make San scare him if you want to?"

"I'm pretty sure Rachel is able enough to scar Finnept on her own, B." It doesn't go unnoticed by Quinn that the Latina had called Rachel by her name. "Besides, I don't think this is about him, right?"

The shorter brunette nodded.

"That's correct, Santana. My decision has nothing to do with Finn or any other member of the club, for that matter. Its just about me closing that stage of my life. "

"So, this new stage involves dumping Finn, forgetting your dreams and turning your back on your family?" asked Santana, but still without her voice carrying the venom it usually had while talking to the diva.

Rachel closed her locker with a loud bang that startled the whole hallway. Even Cassandra turned to look at her. The effort she was trying to do to not slap the Latina was showing in her face.

"That club was  _never_  my family, so stop pretending that any of you care and leave me the fuck alone."

The tone in the brunette's voice gave Quinn shivers.

_Okay… Angry Rachel in da house._

Still hidden behind the corner, the blonde saw all the signs. Jaw clenching, hands turned into fists, eyes burning with rage… She had to do something or that hallway would be a war zone before anyone could realize what was happening.

But before she could leave her safe place, Quinn saw Cassandra's muzzle touching the diva's hand with concern, which somehow made Rachel relax a little. She looked down at the wolf and her features relaxed immediately. Then she glared at Santana again, growled, and left the girls standing there while she went off to her first lesson.

If she knew that Quinn was there, the girl didn't make any effort to acknowledge her presence.

After watching the girl disappear, the ex-Cheerio decided to leave her hideout and went towards her friends.

"What the hell is wrong with her, Q?" exclaimed Santana when she saw her friend approaching. "Yesterday she made that jock wet his pants, and I won't say that she scared me just now, 'cause Santana Lopez ain't afraid of anyone, but I really thought that she was about to punch me or something."

"Believe me, you're lucky that she didn't go for it."

Santana crossed her arms and scowled.

"You know what's going on with the dwarf, right?

"She had a rough summer, and last night was really stressful."

"No sexy times, then?" asked Brittany.

_Unfortunately… Wait, why did she ask that?_

"No need to freak out, Q. We're all on the same team here."

"How…?" she stuttered. "I don't e-even…"

"It's all over your face." Seeing the blonde's frown, the Latina laughed. "Come on, Fabray. We've been together far too long. Give me some credit, won't cha?"

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual. Now, gonna tell me what your girlfriend's problem is?"

"She's not…"

"Yeah, yeah… Spill it, Q, we don't have all day."

"I  _told_ you, S. Rough summer." The blonde tried again. She knew that once that Santana had her goal set on something, she wouldn't let it go until the truth came out. "Rachel is adjusting to some changes and she's a bit unstable. Could you do me a favor and just try to not upset her for a while?"

The blonde tried to make her voice sound calm, trying not to give Santana more ammunition, but the Cheerio might have noticed something on Quinn, because she seemed to relax a little.

"I can't promise anything." She said finally, untangling her arms and letting the taller blonde take her hand.

"That means that she'll be nice to Rach." Said Brittany.

"Thanks."

"Just try to keep your non-girlfriend out of trouble. The Badass Berry act is hot, but she's not the kind of girl to go around hitting people."

And just like that, the girls followed the same path that Rachel did a couple of minutes before, leaving Quinn all alone at the lockers.

* * *

She didn't see Rachel at all for the rest of that morning. After second period, Quinn stopped looking for her. It was exhausting going to the girl's locker between each class to try and find her.

So, she gave up and resigned herself to not see the brunette.

Well, at least until she overheard a pair of Cheerios talking in the corridor.

"So, did you talk to her?" asked one of the girls to the other.

"No. They looked so peaceful there that I didn't dare to bother her."

"You'll have to do it soon or you'll lose your chance. I've heard that she's interested in Fabray, and there's also that other girl that's always with her. Also, don't forget Santana and Britt, you know those two would go for anything. And don't get me started on the line of boys that…"

"I know, okay?" said the other Cheerio sounding a bit frustrated. "I know I should have done this last year, but I was afraid that she'd hate me or think that it was a prank or something. Now Rachel will think that I'm only interested because she's popular this year…" The girl sighed. "But I really,  _really_ , want to try."

Quinn didn't need to hear anything else.

"First of all…" interrupted the blonde, wearing her infamous ice queen façade. "You'll never have a chance with Rachel. She's taken. And second… You saw her. Where?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Fabray."

Was that Cheerio really standing up to her? Maybe Quinn wasn't her captain anymore, but everyone at that school knew that no one could confront Quinn Fabray without facing consequences. So, that girl was completely insane, or she was really serious about getting Rachel to notice her.

The blonde didn't have time to deal with her right now.

"No offense, but I really don't care about you." Then she turned to the other Cheerio, who seemed a bit more intimidated than her friend. "Where is she?"

"She was lying outside, on the bleachers a while ago. Don't know if she's still there."

Without giving the girls any time to reply, Quinn walked away towards the field.

She knew that people looked at Rachel differently now, and that the new attitude and clothes had made her stand out, attracting people that didn't know she existed before. But one thing was seeing the jocks at school drooling after her, and not to know that there's been someone apparently interested in Rachel before the change, someone that was willing to pursue her now that she was cool.

Maybe she was acting ahead of things. Rachel and her weren't even dating. But better to cut things like that before they started. If she allowed the Cheerio to keep her delusional hopes up, and the girl ended up asking Rachel out, who knew if the rest of the school wouldn't follow up. It would be like open season.

_You're only doing this for her. What Rachel needs right now is peace, not the whole school trying to get into her pants._

_Yes, that's why you did it._

_No other reasons._

_Yeah…_

She saw a silhouette lying down on one of the top rows of the bleachers and approached her. Rachel had her eyes closed, one leg stretched over the bleacher and the other hanging on the side. As expected, on the floor beside her, was the wolf.

"I still can't believe that Figgins let you wander around school with her."

"It looks that, apart from vampires, our principal is also afraid of werewolves." Answered the brunette without opening her eyes.

"But she's a regular wolf."

The vampire's lips drew a little, wicked smile.

"He doesn't need to know that."

"Why is Cassandra with you, by the way?"

"I tried to leave her at home, but she's flat out refused to leave me alone. I think this is all Andy's doing to keep a close watch on me."

"And where is she?"

"Around. Doing her… job. Making sure that there's no threat."

Seeing that Rachel didn't have any intention to move the slightest, Quinn sat next to her, just a few inches away from the girl's head.

"Rachel… " She cleared her throat, trying to forget about the knot in her stomach. "We're okay, right? You understand why I left this morning?"

The brunette sighed and opened her eyes.

"Yes Quinn. I understand." She finally moved and sat next to the blonde, passing one hand over her head, trying to fix the tousled mane as best as she could. "You can take all the time you want. Things between us were going too fast, anyway."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde made a grumbling noise. She  _knew_  that Rachel would act like that.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I left because I needed to gather myself to be able to look at you without shuddering. Last night was terrifying, and not just because you tried to kill me." The blonde turned her body slightly to face the other girl and, for a moment, the thought of reach over and take her hand passed Quinn's mind. But that would have been too intimate… Too soon. "Rachel, at that moment, I really thought I had lost you."

"And they say that I get easily attached to people…"

"You, Rachel Berry, have been a pain in my ass since long before I can remember. It would be a shame if you disappeared from my life now that we're getting to the good part of this relationship."

"You just want me for my body, Fabray."

"And you just want me for my blood, Berry."

"Point taken."

The girls stared at each other for a second before they burst out laughing, and Quinn decided that if Rachel's singing was her favorite treat of the girl, hearing her laugh so carefree was a close second.

After a couple of minutes, the giggling subsided and they stared at each other. The bright smile on the brunette's lips gave Quinn the courage to finally reach for the other girl's hand.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"You should be careful at school. After what happened yesterday, and with this morning's outburst, Santana's starting to get suspicious. You've already got a lot of people's attention; we don't need secret agent Lopez on a mission to uncover your secret."

"I've noticed about people paying more attention. There's been an army of creepy students following me around all morning. Did you know that there's another Cheerio besides Santana and Brittany that wants to get into my pants?" she said laughing. "I was expecting the boys, but it's flattering to know there's also girls interested."

"You love it, don't you?"

"What can I say? Being a hybrid monster doesn't mean that I've stopped being a diva who seeks attention to live."

"Would you… If any of them approaches you… " Quinn wasn't sure if it was a good idea to ask. It could give the girl the idea that she was jealous or something. Because… that wasn't it. Not at all. "Would you go for it? You know, with your cravings and all…"

But Rachel could look straight into her heart and see it.

"You are the only thing that I crave," She answered with reassuring voice. "Quinn. If I wanted someone else, I'd have accepted Santana's proposition."

"She didn't…" growled the blonde.

"Oh, she did."

"You told her to fuck off, right?"

"I told her that I had better plans. But I'm thinking that I should have said yes. Maybe that way last night would have been more pleasant."

"Well, it was being very pleasant until you decided to have a family reunion."

Rachel features instantly turned into a frown.

_Very smooth Fabray. Very smooth._

"I'm so sorry. I'm an asshole. I shouldn't have said that, it's just that I…"

"You're jealous." Stated the brunette.

"I'm not."

"You think that because I'm like that I'd do it with the first person to offer?"

The hurt tint on Rachel's voice showed clearly that the blonde's words bothered her, but Quinn didn't say anything, she just diverted her eyes from the brunette and stared at the horizon, giving her an answer without saying a word.

That's why the blonde wasn't expecting the other girl to lay again on the bench, this time using Quinn's lap to rest her head. Startled, she stared down at Rachel, who let go a deep sigh.

"First, you're the only one that knows about my secret apart from Andrea. I don't know why, even knowing that I'm a dangerous monster that could kill you anytime, you're crazy enough to want to be near me, with all the consequences. And second…" She said lowering her voice seductively, while turning her body and burying her face against the blonde's stomach. "…Nobody else smells as good as you do."

_Oh, God…_

The temperature of her body was suddenly reaching unbearable levels. The brunette was  _so_  close, that Quinn was actually glad that she wearing jeans. She knew that Rachel probably noticed the increasing wetness between her legs (actually, anyone with her nose where the brunette's was right now would have noticed, supernatural being or not), but if she had been wearing one of her dresses, Quinn was pretty sure that the vampire's face wouldn't be on her stomach, but buried somewhere else.

The brunette then made a content noise, as if she was the most innocent being in this world and she didn't know that the position she was in was driving the blonde insane, and proceed to surround the girl's waist with her free arm.

Instantly, Quinn's whole body went stiff and Rachel, noticing the change, moved out of her lap immediately, sitting again besides her and looking concerned.

"Something's wrong?"

"N-no."

Despite trying to remain calm, her body was betraying her and she knew that the brunette could tell. Quinn didn't know what was wrong, but at feeling the proximity of the other girl's body, she felt trapped. The blonde stood up and took a few deep breaths, making an effort to calm herself down, but Rachel was looking worried at her and far from helping, those eyes were making her even more nervous.

"I should go back. I'll be late for next period."

"Okay… " Rachel also stood up and Cassandra with her. "I'll see you later?"

"We have Glee today."

"Right." Mumbled the brunette.

"Maybe you could come?" Quinn asked hopefully. Even if she wasn't comfortable at the moment, she really wanted to see Rachel at the choir room again. It wasn't the same without her voice.

"I don't think so." Replied coldly the other girl. "But it's okay. I'll probably meet Andrea after school."

_Of course. Why would she want to go to a stupid glee session when she has her amazing friend to distract her._

The blonde had to bite her lip to stop herself from speaking her mind. The brunette was already upset enough, no need to make things even worse.

"Maybe we could…"

"I'll see you around, Quinn." Interrupted the shorter girl before she could suggest anything.

And just like that, Rachel turned around and started to descend the stairs without looking back at her. When she reached the field, she stopped there for a moment until Cassandra joined her, and then both ran out of the campus together.

* * *

The air in the choir room was depressing.

"Come on, guys. We need some ideas to recruit more members this year. Any suggestion?"

No one said anything.

"I know that after losing Sam and Lauren, Rachel leaving has been a hard blow, but we need to stay together and think about what we can do to make this year memorable."

"This doesn't feel special anymore." Said Finn. He was seating alone in one of the corners of the room, looking defeated.

"Come on. Just because Rachel isn't here doesn't mean that we are done. At least now some of us will be able to shine without having to worry about the diva going nuts."

"Really, Mercedes? That's all you care about?"

"What?" She turned to her best friend and shrugged. "She was the one who left. I'm as good as her. We just need a few members more and we'll be okay for Sectionals."

"I can't believe you. Rachel is our friend and we don't know what made her leave." Said Kurt. "Maybe something bad happened to her and that's why she's not being herself since she came back."

Santana stared at Quinn from the other side of the room.

"Maybe Quinn could ask her to come back."

"Why me?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow and stared at Finn, not understanding why he had said the words with so much venom.

"I don't know… You seemed pretty close when I saw you two snuggling at the bleachers a couple of hours ago."

Now the whole club was staring at her.

"You were with Rachel?" asked Kurt. "Have you talked about…?"

"What Rachel and I talked about has nothing to do with Glee club, so it's not your business. Any of you. She just needed a friend."

"And what am I?" asked an offended Kurt. "She's been avoiding me since she came back."

"Stop whining Hummel. She's been avoiding pretty much everyone at school except that new girlfriend and blondie here."

Will looked at Quinn with hopeful eyes and the ex-Cheerio couldn't do anything but let go a resigned sigh.

"I'll try, but she's not going to come back. At least for now.

* * *

Quinn arrived at home exhausted.

Glee had been a completely waste of time. The only one who sang anything was Mr. Shuester and, even then, nobody seemed to pay attention to the teacher. No one dared to say it out loud, but Quinn could see in their faces what everyone was thinking. They'd had lost their heart, the drive that kept them going, and now New Directions was a drifting ship without a captain.

Until the very last moment, the blonde was hopeful that Rachel would change her mind, expecting her to walk through the door or, at least, that she'd have waited for her outside school. But when she went through the exit doors and no one was there, she felt defeated.

"Everything alright, honey? You look tired."

Judy was at the kitchen counter preparing a salad for dinner. She'd been seeing her daughter act different the previous days, but today she looked like a zombie.

"It's been a difficult day."

"Something I can help you with?"

"Mmhm…complicated." Quinn let her body drop on the couch and closed her eyes. There was an impeding headache threatening to steal another night of peaceful sleeping. "I have this… friend… at school. She's in a difficult situation right now and I'm trying to be there for her, but sometimes I don't think it will be enough."

"If this is about Santana struggling with coming out, you know you can tell me, right? I'm not your father."

Quinn looked at her mother dumbstruck. Judy had walked to the couch and sat on the armrest next to her daughter. She  _really_  was trying to be the mother that the blonde needed.

"It's not about her, but I'm glad to hear that." She said sincerely.

"How close are you and this  _friend_?"

_Okay… Did your mother just hint what you think she hinted?_

"We've got… closer lately." Quinn tried to measure her words and avoid dangerous questions from her mother that she wasn't ready to answer. "But Rachel and I have always kind of revolving around each other. There's Glee club and now we're kind of… friends."

"Rachel Berry? The tiny girl with the angel's voice?"

"That's the one." She smiled.

"She's a really nice girl. We've talked a few times at the market. And you say she's having a hard time? Have she talked with her fathers?"

"That's kind of the problem."

"Oh. Then, maybe you could invite her to dinner sometime? I'd like to help."

Hearing Judy so willing to help someone that she barely knew, someone that Quinn had been actively berating for years, knowing that the kind of family that Rachel had was against everything that had always been sacred in the Fabray household… It really made her proud of her mother.

At that moment, all she wanted to do was hug her mom and tell her everything. Tell her how afraid she was of how fast things were changing, how afraid she was of losing Rachel, how her head was a mess because the need to be near the other girl was driving her mad…

Just the hug would have to do it.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now." She sighed against Judy's chest, relaxing in the warm of the familiar embrace. "But thanks, mom. It means a lot."

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

Quinn got up from the couch and went towards her room, but before she reached the stairs, the blonde turned again to her mother.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, honey. No matter what."

The door of the bedroom closed quietly behind her. She was too tired to even change her clothes, so the blonde just let her bag on the floor, next to her desk, and threw herself on the neatly done bed.

* * *

Sometimes she wished that the old tales about vampires and mirrors were true. Rachel was tired of seeing her image reflected day after day, knowing that the girl in the mirror wasn't truly her.

It'd never be her again.

It was early and the bathroom, apart from Cassandra and her, was deserted. She was grateful for that. It was going to be another long day, with Andrea patrolling around town searching for her father and people at school watching her every step, Rachel needed to relax and gather some strength before facing the world.

With each day that passed, it was getting more and more difficult to remain herself. The constant stares at class, people chasing after her, Mr. Schuester on her back constantly trying to make her go back to Glee, her hormones going wild…

…the constant presence of her father watching her…

Andrea hadn't found anything the previous day, but Rachel was sure that the demon was still around. She could feel him. It was there, somewhere, watching from afar, waiting for the monster to come out.

A light whine from Cass made Rachel divert her eyes from the mirror. She turned to the wolf and went to stroke the thick fur, but she stopped at seeing her hand. Her skin was starting to turn black.

Scared, Rachel closed her eyes.

_Please. Please, stop. You can't let it come out, Rachel. You are stronger. You have to be stronger or there'll be a massacre._

Suddenly, something buzzed in the back pocket of her jeans and startled her. She needed a couple of seconds to remember that that's where she had put her cell-phone, and then she reached with a trembling hand to see what it was about.

Just a text.

**I'll see you today? Q.**

Quinn.

Rachel glanced at her phone again. After how they left things the last time they talked at the bleachers, she had tried to not contact the blonde in any form. Yes, she had stayed after school, and waited until Glee was done to make sure that Quinn would reach her home safely, but she tried to go unnoticed.

She knew why Quinn had moved away at the intimate contact when they were there alone. It was the same reason that made her flinch the night before when she was sleeping and the brunette had touched her.

That's why she was giving her space and time to really think about what they were doing. She was giving her the opportunity to analyze their actions from afar, without her logic being clouded by passion. Maybe that way, the girl would finally see how dangerous the situation really was and would stay away.

But no, even if she was afraid of the monster, Quinn was trying to reach her. She was trying to be there for Rachel even when Rachel herself didn't want the blonde near.

And now… Now a simple text had made her hand stop shaking.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and tried to steady her heart.

In her mind there was a single image.

A pair of hazel eyes staring at her.

When her eyelids rose again and she looked at her arm, the skin had gone back to her normal honey tone.

Rachel, relieved, let go the air that she'd been holding and turned her head to look at the wolf at her side. Cassandra licked her hand happily and she smiled relieved, before finally stroking the fur of the animal.

Then she went back to stare at the message on her phone.

She shouldn't have done it. It was against the plan to keep Quinn away from her. It was like an open door for the blonde to reach her again…

The reply was sent before she could stop herself.

_Thank you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back at school was supposed to be about new beginnings, but Quinn never expected that the starting of Senior year could also bring a completely new Rachel Berry; sexier, bolder and totally out of character Rachel Berry.

**6**

**What are you thanking me for? Q.**

**.**

**Rachel? Q.**

**.**

She stared at her cell-phone. Why the hell had she sent that stupid reply in the first place? Couldn't she just say 'No, Quinn. We won't see each other today because I'm doing my best to avoid you'. No, she had to say  _thank you._ Of course that now the blonde was trying to contact her and know the reasons behind that text.

Still in her hand, the phone buzzed. It was the third time that Quinn tried to call. As the two previous, she let it go straight to voicemail.

When the thing stopped ringing, Rachel finally let go her breath.

Just half minute later, the screen lighted again with another text, startling her.

**Berry, answer the damn phone. Q.**

And another one immediately after.

**Please? I need to know that you're ok. Q.**

**.**

**Rach? Q.**

_Rach._

The brunette was still getting used to the ex-cheerleader calling her Rachel and not some derogatory nickname, and now she was calling her  _Rach._

Like if they'd been friends forever.

Almost like if Quinn cared.

Rachel, for a moment, wondered if it was possible. If Quinn was letting her in.

Maybe it had been just the spur of the moment. She was annoyed with the lack of response from the diva and might have written the nickname without thinking. Rachel knew the blonde. She knew how difficult it was for Quinn to let herself worry for anyone, show concern, or simply be close to someone to the extent of using nicknames. The brunette had only seen her act like that before with Brittany and Santana and, even then, it was on rare occasions.

She had tried for so long to reach that Quinn; the fragile little girl that couldn't stop crying behind an ice façade, while everyone ignored her pain. Rachel had wanted so hard to tell her how amazing she was, tell her that she was worth it, and that everyone could go to hell if they couldn't see past beyond a beautiful face and really appreciate the girl behind the mask.

And now, it was Quinn who was trying to reach Rachel.

Now, Quinn Fabray was finally opening to her. And how was Rachel repaying the gesture?

Ignoring her.

The problem, though, was that Rachel realized that she needed the blonde as much as Quinn might need her.

Oh, and on top of all that, the ex-Cheerio was damn hell stubborn.

So, she didn't have much of a choice anymore.

_-I'm okay, Quinn. See you at second period. –Rachel._

It was done.

There was not turning back now. Letting go a sigh of resignation, she was going to put the phone away on the back pocket of her jeans, when the machine buzzed again.

At least, this time wasn't the persistent blonde.

" _Hey."_

"How's it going?"

" _Still no luck. Are you at school?"_

"Yes."

" _Why are you picking up your phone, then? Shouldn't you be in class?"_

"You should be happy that I'm still on school grounds." She growled back.

" _Okay, okay, don_ _'_ _t bite me."_ Laughed Andrea at the other side of the line. " _Rach, are you sure he_ _'_ _s still around? Ris and I have been patrolling the whole town and the woods on the outskirts, and there_ _'_ _s no signal of that demon."_

"He's still here, believe me…" she sighed. The brunette had yet to tell her friend about that nagging feeling at the back of her head; that certainty that her father was near, urging her to unravel the demon inside her. She'd just told Andrea that they needed to make sure that he was gone.

" _You know I didn_ _'_ _t want to leave you again today, right? "_

"No need to worry, Andy. I'm surrounded by people here."

" _I know. And I know that you have Quinn now, too. But I'd still feel better if I could have you in my arms all day. That way nothing could hurt you."_

There it was again. Every time that Andrea said things like that, Rachel's heart grew warmer, but she also felt a bit guilty. Her friend wasn't really good at hiding her emotions, and it had been made clear to the brunette only a few weeks after they met, the hunter had started falling for her. Why, it was still a mystery for her. She'd been nothing more than a brat, not talking to her at first, being completely obnoxious, and then talking too much… She'd used Andrea to relieve the tensions of her body (even if it'd have been the hunter's idea in the first place) and now she was replacing her with Quinn.

It was ridiculous and unfair.

Why couldn't she fall for her? Everything would be so much easier…

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Andrea. I can take care of myself."

" _But I like it when I take care of you."_

The playful tone didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

"I  _know_  you do." She giggled back. It was impossible not to feel  _something_  when the hunter talked to her like that. Even with Quinn already in the picture.

" _I also like it when you take care of me. A lot."_

"So, if I'd say that I want to take care of you now, would you leave what you're doing and come here?"

" _I would. If that was what you really wanted."_

"Who says it's not?"

" _We both know it_ _'_ _s not me who you want right now, Rach."_ She sighed as if they'd had that same conversation a hundred times already, and Rachel hated her friend for knowing her so much. " _Have you seen her today?"_

"Not yet. But she's been trying."

" _Then, let her, Rachel. Yes, she_ _'_ _s afraid, but you can_ _'_ _t use that against her and leave the poor girl all alone again. I told you, we are staying in Lima, and Quinn is already part of this. Want it or not, you_ _'_ _re going to be seeing her everyday. Don_ _'_ _t you think it_ _'_ _ll be better if you let her love you instead of being so stubborn? It_ _'_ _s all you need, and you won_ _'_ _t have to worry about hurting her, because I_ _'_ _ll be there every step of the way."_

Rachel froze.

A few seconds went without the brunette saying a word. She had actually stopped breathing until the voice at the other end of the line brought her back.

" _Rachel? Are you still there?"_

"Yeah…" She managed. "Andy… eh.., I need a moment. I'll call you later, okay?"

" _Okay…_ "

The call was cut abruptly by Rachel after that, without giving Andrea time to say anything else. She really needed a moment to recall the few last words of her friend.

… _if you let her love you…_

And, if just a minute ago, she had stopped breathing, now Rachel was hyperventilating.

Did Andrea know something that she ignored? There was no possibility of any kind of love being involved in the strangled relationship she had with Quinn. Well, maybe some friendly feelings and true concern for her situation, as the worried texts showed, but not  _love._  For god's sake, it had been what? Four days? You can't fall in love with someone in four days. Unless, of course, there had been already some kind of feelings involved before everything changed…

_That scenery is completely out of question. If that were the case, you would have noticed something. Okay, you have to admit that Quinn have always been good at hiding things, but if someone had always been able to see through it, that was you. The attraction thing between you two caught you off guard and totally unprepared at first, so what? You're not infallible. But lo… something deeper? You'd have noticed. She's not that good of an actress._

Rachel searched the most hidden places of her mind, trying to remember every interaction she'd had with the blonde the past three years. Their fights, the rare cordial exchanges, the glares and the heated stares, pornographic drawings, caricatures surrounded by hearts, writing songs together…

" _You don_ _'_ _t belong here Rachel…"_

 _Dear Moses…_ Rachel's train of thought was abruptly interrupted after the sudden realization.

_She… All this time. That's why she didn't run away…_

Suddenly, the door of the bathroom opened successfully interrupting an impending breakdown, and two familiar faces went in.

"Look what we found. The run away diva."

"Mercedes…" muttered Tina. "That wasn't nice."

The tiny brunette was still recovering from her train of thoughts and hadn't focused on her ex-teammates yet. That is, until Mercedes put her hands on her hips, adopting an aggressive stance that Rachel immediately recognized as a provocation.

"Why should I be nice?" Huffed the other girl. "She's not a teammate anymore."

"You weren't nice even when I was, Mercedes." Replied Rachel, this time more amused than bothered. At least, an argument with the black diva would keep her mind out of more stressful matters.

"That's why you left?" Asked the Asian girl. "Because you think that we don't like you?"

"Since I started high school I was tortured, insulted and despised on a daily basis, not to mention the usual morning slushie baths, just for being who I was. You think that a few hurtful comments from some people that never tried to understand me could make me turn my back on something that I loved?" She made a pause and stared at the two dumbfounded girls. Then Rachel smirked. "You are not that important."

"Leave the haughty attitude and all that crap, Rachel. You just want everybody to fall on their knees and beg you to come back. But I'm telling you, that ain't happening."

"I don't want anything from any of you, Mercedes." She sighed. "You should be happy. Now you don't have to worry about me stealing the spotlight anymore. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

The diva didn't reply at that, but Tina looked like she wanted to say something and Rachel really felt bad for her. The Asian had been always a supportive friend, even more neglected in Glee than Mercedes, and she never complained, demanded any solos, or said a hurtful word to the brunette because she felt left behind. Now, the vampire was directing her fury also at her when she had been nothing but a good teammate.

Thankfully, the first bell signalling that second period would start soon rang, giving her the perfect cue to leave.

"Come on, Cass." She said turning to the wolf. "There's someone that will be really pissed if I don't show up in History."

Before she left, though, Rachel managed to look at Tina for a second. She'd feel horrible leaving things like that so, she turned slightly to her and muttered a sincere ' _I_ _'_ _m sorry_ _'_ , to what the Asian girl replied with a nod in understanding.

* * *

She made it barely on time. Although the only thing she was looking forward for that lesson was to spend an hour rejoicing in the delightful scent of a certain blonde, Rachel was glad to arrive before class started, not because any attendance record (something that she'd already messed up a lot), but to avoid stares and unwanted attention from her classmates.

Then, a girly voice shattered her hopes of being unnoticed.

"And she finally decided to mingle with us mere mortals!"

Ugh… She'd totally forgotten that, apart from Quinn, her best friend and Finn shared the same period with her.

Rachel knew that both boys were hurt, but she actually just cared about her best friend. Finn was definitely out of the picture, for good. At that moment of her life, the unhealthy rollercoaster that had been her relationship with the quarterback was the last of her concerns. But Kurt… Rachel had neglected him as much as she did with her ex-boyfriend, and she felt guilty because he was one of the few people from her old life that didn't deserve the cold treatment.

But the brunette couldn't expose him to any danger. She already had enough having to worry about the safety of the girl actually trying to get her attention from the back of the classroom.

Quinn was smiling sympathetically at her. It was as if she knew exactly what was going on in Rachel's head. The brunette, trying to avoid Kurt's demanding expression and Finn's puppy eyes, headed towards the girl. The hazel eyes brightened at seeing Rachel sitting at the empty chair beside her.

At the same time that she took her place, the teacher was entering the classroom and starting the lesson. Rachel, from the corner of her eye, saw the blonde looking disappointed, but then Quinn was taking a pen and scribbling something on her notebook, before tearing a piece of paper and passing it to her.

At the gesture to take the note, their hands touched briefly, causing a shiver to run through her whole body. It was the first time they were so close since Rachel left the other girl at the field the day before. Thinking about what happened that time, the brunette took her hand away immediately and opened the note.

_*Have lunch with me?*_

The blonde probably saw the doubt in her eyes and rushed to write another note and pass it to her.

_*Please? Don't wanna be alone*_

With intense hazel orbs staring at her, Rachel took a pen and wrote an answer.

_*Why alone? What about the others?*_

_*Keep asking about you. Need a break from them.*_

The brunette sighed defeated and wrote her reply again. This time, when she gave the piece of paper back to Quinn, the blonde let her hand rest briefly over Rachel's, squeezing it slightly before taking the note. She watched as the other girl read the it carefully, with a shy smile reaching her lips, folding the paper and putting it away inside one of her books when she finished.

When the lesson ended, Rachel was more than ready to bolt out of the classroom and disappear again, but Quinn took her by the arm and stopped her before she could get move away from the desk.

"Can you walk me to the next class?" she asked. "There's something I need your opinion about."

Rachel stared at her confused, until the blonde made a light movement with her head, gesturing towards the two boys obviously waiting, ready to assault her before she could cross the doorway.

"Of course, Quinn."

She saw Kurt moving fast with the intention to stop her, Hudson right behind him, but Rachel reacted faster.

"Sorry boys, but Quinn and I need to get going."

Then, she held on to the blonde's arm and pulled her towards the hallway. Before they could step outside, though, the brunette heard her best friend.

"You can't avoid me forever, Rachel!"

When they had already put some distance, Rachel smiled at the taller girl.

"Thank you. I don't think I'd had the strength to face them today."

"I have to admit that it was kind of egoistic on my part." The brunette stared at her confused. "I really wanted you to walk me to class."

A playful smile reached Rachel's lips. They were already getting the attention of every single student in the hallway just by walking together, but the blonde didn't seem to care.

"Does Miss Fabray want me to also carry her books?"

"How nice of you." Replied Quinn with the same kindly tone before placing her belongings on Rachel's strong arms. "Thanks."

"No problem."

She heard Quinn sigh.

"I wonder why I've always thought that this would be more difficult than it really is."

"What do you mean?"

"This…" She said gesturing between them. "Walking with you between periods, talking casually in the hallway, exchanging notes at class, smiling together… Before all this, I thought that I wouldn't be able to stand people's stares, judging me constantly. But, somehow, I find myself not caring at all." The blonde then lowered her voice a little and stared straight into her eyes. "All I wanna do right now is hold your hand."

And that's how you make Rachel Berry melt inside.

"I can't do that." Replied the brunette, frowning.

The light in Quinn's eyes seemed to disappear at that.

"Why?" Her voice quivered a little, but she kept the eye contact.

"Because my hands are kinda full right now."

Rachel gestured to her arms holding Quinn's books and then smiled. Relieved, the blonde let go a heartfelt laugh. If a simple gesture as a handholding meant so much to the girl to make her look like a kicked puppy one second and lighten like a Christmas tree the next, if she was willing to take her hand in front of everyone at school without caring about the consequences, there must be some serious feelings involved there.

But Rachel didn't want to believe it yet. In fact, she plain refused to believe it, because then it would be real and she'd let her mind go to places where it shouldn't go, and the level of complications that they'd have to face because of that would escalate exponentially.

"Why the change of mind?" asked the shorter girl. Because she was curious, really. When all this started, Rachel had been sure that the other girl would want to keep their affair, or whatever they had, on the down low. That's why it was a win-win situation for both of them.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I realized that there's a lot more outside this closed minded school. There are things in this world that scare me more than a bunch of kids with slushies."

The vampire nodded, understanding perfectly what the blonde meant by that. When your life changes so drastically, the perception of the world surrounding you can be altered, making what you thought that it was important before look like an insignificant matter.

They finally reached the classroom and the brunette handed Quinn her things back, under the scrutiny of the few students already there.

"See you at lunch?"

The smile gracing Quinn's lips and the hope in her eyes at asking that simple question, made impossible for Rachel to answer anything that wasn't a yes.

_You are sooo screwed, Rachel…_

* * *

Her next lesson was Geography, but this time she remembered that Kurt would be also there before she could actually put a foot inside that classroom, so Rachel headed to the nurses office instead.

The nurse didn't seem to be around, so she laid on one of the gurneys and closed her eyes.

Not even ten minutes after, the brunette heard the steps of someone walking into the room immediately followed by a known voice.

"Hello?"

Cassandra's ears straightened up at hearing Brittany, and before the vampire could do anything to stop her, the wolf was already leaving her side and going to meet the blonde Cheerio. Obviously, at seeing the animal, Britt let go a squee and knelt to her level to hug her.

"Why are you in the nurses office? Are you okay?" she asked worried. "Where's Rach?"

"Yeah, Rach is okay." Replied an amused brunette opening the curtain and revealing herself.

"Why are you here?"

"I needed some peace. You?"

"Paper cut." She said, taking off the piece of toilet paper covering the cut and showing her index finger to Rachel.

The shorter girl stiffed immediately at seeing a little drop of blood pouring out of the wound.

"It wouldn't stop bleeding, so the teacher send me here." Explained Brittany, oblivious to the change in Rachel's stance. "The nurse always has those cute band-aids with animals on it. Oh! Don't you have those with stars that you gave me last year when I pricked myself sewing the outfits for the mash-up?"

"N-no, Britt… I'm sorry."

"Rachel?"

"Yes?" she asked trying to calm the pounding of her heart.

"Your eyes are really dark. Are you sure you're feeling well?"

"I need some air."

And then she ran.

* * *

_It was just a damn drop! And it wasn't even Quinn's! You should be ashamed, Rachel Berry. Loosing your mind over such a minuscule quantity of blood is not allowed…_

She didn't stop running until the scent of Brittany's blood was imperceptible. Even then, she had to lean against the wall of the hallway and take a deep breath of fresh air; just to make sure that there wouldn't be any remain of the ferrous smell in her nostrils.

"Berry!"

_Not again… Not now…_

"Kurt…"

"No, lady. This time you're gonna listen to me."

Her best friend grabbed her arm and guided her to the nearest bathroom. He closed the door behind them and stayed in front of it with his arms crossed, successfully blocking the only way of escape.

"This has to end."

"What are you talking about?"

"It took me two years to actually like you and start seeing your quirks as cute and not irritating. Then you suddenly change over the summer, wanting to leave your old self and everyone involved with that girl behind, without even giving  _me_ a reason? I thought you were better than that."

"Kurt…"

"No. I'm not finished." He uncrossed her arms and took some steps towards the girl, relaxing a little bit and showing concern in his features. "You've been always there for us, Rachel. Even when we didn't want you to, even when we treated you like dirt and… you've always reached out to us when we needed it the most. This is me reaching to you now, Rachel. Because I know that something happened to you, something bad, and this new attitude is the only way you have to deal with it. I want to be there. I want to keep being your best friend."

Her throat was dry. Rachel Berry had lost her ability to say words because of the boy in front of her, the boy she once wanted to share her future and dreams with, wanted desperately to still be in her life and she couldn't allow him to be part of it.

"Kurt… I can't tell you what happened or why I'm doing this. I  _so_ really want to explain everything, but I can't. You just need to know that I'm doing this because I care for you. If I want the people I love to be safe, they can't be around me right now. So please, stop trying, because it's hurting me even more."

The boy brought a hand to massage his temples, sighing in exasperation, trying not to lose his nerves with the stubborn girl.

"At least, will you tell me why Quinn is around you all the time now? I'm starting to hear rumours around school…"

"She  _accidentally_  got involved in all my mess and now I can't get rid of her."

"That's called karma. It's biting you back for assaulting the poor girl the first day of school."

"Yes. I admit that was a big mistake on my part. But she also could have helped a little by being her old self and insulting me for doing it. This side of Quinn caught me totally off guard."

Kurt snorted.

"Well, some of us have known for ages about Quinn's blatant girl crush on you. It's  _your gayness_  what caught me totally off guard."

"Yeah, me too." She admitted. "Wait… You think she had a crush on me before this?"

"Oh my God. Finn Hudson's massive body was really hiding the real world from you, wasn't it? Honey, you can't be that obsessed with torturing someone if you aren't a psycho or have a lot of misplaced affection for that person. I'm just glad it was the second."

Rachel frowned at that. Kurt was already the second person that day to imply that Quinn had feelings for her. Had she really been that blindsided by her own obsession with Finn to not be able to see the obvious signs that, apparently, everyone else saw?

"Well, the first option would have made things less complicated for me." She stated.

The boy stared at her, amused.

"I'm curious about something… Now that Quinn and you are stepping into uncharted territory together… what does she have to say about that beautiful and mysterious new friend of yours?"

"Not that I'm anything to Quinn to have to give her explanations about it, but she knows that Andrea is a big part of my life and accepts it."

"You're not going to tell me about that either, right?"

* * *

Quinn's mood had improved drastically during the course of the morning. Her night had been hell again, alternating between nightmares and more pleasant dreams where Rachel was always the main character. The last one had made her suddenly wake up, all flushed, sweating, and embarrassingly wet. She couldn't go back to sleep after that.

After getting ready for school, she'd sent a quick text to Rachel, in hope to see the brunette at school that day. The last thing she wanted was to let things grow cold between them because of the little misunderstanding the day before. Maybe she had some issues at the moment with the vampire and close proximity, but that didn't mean that she didn't  _want_ to be close to Rachel.

Seeing that the other girl wasn't answering, Quinn became a bit impatient. It wasn't Rachel's style to ignore someone. Even if she didn't want to talk with her, the brunette would have sent a text already saying so.

She started to message and call the girl, almost bordering the stalker level and, with every unanswered text or every time that the call went to voice mail, the blonde became more anxious. She needed to know if the girl was okay (although, something in the back of her mind was telling her that Andrea was probably already _taking care_ of her), and the brunette's silent treatment wasn't helping to ease her worries.

When that text from Rachel came, Quinn almost dropped her phone. After all the texts and the voice mails, after making the blonde border a nervous wreck thinking the worst… she was just saying  _thank you_?

But, when she asked why she was thanking her for, the brunette just replied that she was okay and that she'd see her at class.

Of course, at first she was disappointed. The blonde had expected a completely detailed explanation a la Berry style, exposing why she was saying thank you and being sorry and ashamed for ignoring her, but then she remembered that it was a new Rachel who she was dealing with. A reply, even if it was short, was more than enough for now.

Also, the girl had said that she'd see her at class. But Quinn tried to not get her hopes up on that, though.

When she saw Rachel coming through the classroom's door, she had to compose herself after the somersault that the brunette's arrival made her heart do. Quinn had seen Kurt and Finn waiting impatiently next to the door, knowing that the boys would try to talk to Rachel the minute she stepped there. That's why she saved a seat next to her (glaring at anyone who tried to sit there) and the moment the brunette saw her, she gestured towards the vacant place and smiled. When Rachel headed in her direction, having successfully got rid of the boys, she felt it as a small victory.

The notes, Rachel walking with her, carrying Quinn's books… It was as she told the other girl. Quinn always thought that she couldn't stand people judging her, and it wasn't even because Rachel was a loser before. The thing she was most afraid of was the fear that someone could see past her mask; see everything that she carefully buried under her HBIC façade. Being near Rachel always made the real Quinn appear, shattering that mask into pieces and leaving her exposed to the rest of the world.

But now, she didn't care about that anymore. She wasn't even paying attention to the people surrounding them in the hallways as they walked towards the blonde's next lesson. She could just see Rachel carrying her books, laughing with her, being flirty… Everything else seemed banal, too insignificant to pay attention to it. Being near death two times really opened her eyes to the greater picture in front of her. Rachel had died and come back to life. She was standing there by her side, with her human side hanging from a really thin thread, giving Quinn another chance to get things right. She couldn't afford to screw it up.

And there she was now, sitting in a blanket at the backstage of the auditorium, waiting for Rachel to arrive. It was the best place she could think of to avoid being disturbed by the others, to be able to talk with the brunette without anyone interrupting, and it was also a good spot to partake in some other activities, given the case that Quinn was able to overcome her late issues with intimacy.

"This is nice."

Quinn raised her head at hearing the voice, finding Rachel's dark orbs staring at her. There, under the dim lights of that cold backstage, the brunette looked like an angel.

"We both need a break from the world out there." Smiled Quinn, gesturing to the other girl to take a seat on the blanket next to her. "Right now it's just you, me and this amazing salad."

"It sounds like the perfect date."

"Just give me some time. This is nothing compared to what I'm capable of."

She saw Rachel lower her gaze at that, fixing her eyes on the salad in front of her. The brunette looked troubled, as if she was debating with her inner self how to proceed after the blonde's words. The frown on her face made clear that she didn't expect that Quinn would want to take that path.

"Are we really doing this, Quinn? Holding hands, planning dates… Almost, as if we were a couple." She made a pause, took some air, and raised her eyes again to meet Quinn's hazel ones. "How has our first arrangement about you wanting to feel the danger and me needing to release tensions evolved to us dating?"

Dating… That was a big word, and Quinn didn't know if she was ready for big words. But, what she knew, what she was sure about, was that she wanted to be closer to Rachel, and not just physically.

"I don't know… Somewhere along this short journey together, I realized that I care about you, more than I would have expected." Then the blonde moved a little from her spot on the blanket and got closer to the other girl, facing Rachel and reaching to stroke her cheek softly. "I told you before that I knew about my attraction towards you, but I guess that there's always been something more behind it."

At the feeling of Quinn's delicate fingers against her skin, the vampire closed her eyes and leaned a little against the gentle hand.

"I've never wanted for this to happen."

"What, exactly?"

"Feelings." She sighed opening her eyes to look at Quinn. "You getting attached, knowing that this won't last."

"You don't know that." Rachel was about to retort but she silenced her putting her index finger over the brunette's lips. "No, you don't know that, Rach. Yes, things are difficult right now, and we maybe started all this the wrong way, but I'm not going anywhere, and you aren't either. I know you want this, too. All you need to do is let me take care of you and stop pushing me away."

"Then tell me. How I'll be able to do that if every time I touch you, you flinch? If every time I wanna hold you, you're going to be frightened?"

"We'll work on that."

"How?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Rachel. Starting slow, I guess. It's been two days; it's normal that my body still reacts like that when you're near." Now, both of Quinn's hands where cupping the other girl's cheeks, and the distance it was almost inexistent between them. "But I want this, you have no idea how much."

Before the vampire could protest again, Quinn closed the gap and claimed her lips in a chaste, tender kiss. It was nothing like the ones they'd shared before, more passionate and desperate, obviously leading to something more. This time the kiss was just a gentle brush, a shy caress of lips, which the only goal was to make Rachel understand that she was going to stay in her life, whether she liked it or not.

But nothing ever came from the brunette, pre or post dead had been mild, and that moment wasn't going to be an exception.

Soon the kiss became intense and Rachel's hands flew to the blonde's waist, at the same time that her tongue decided to stick out, licking the outline of Quinn's lips intently, until the other girl gave up and let her in. Neither of them knew who moaned first, but it was all that the vampire needed to pull her closer, make herself at home inside the blonde's mouth, and stop thinking about anything that didn't involve touching Quinn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back at school was supposed to be about new beginnings, but Quinn never expected that the starting of Senior year could also bring a completely new Rachel Berry; sexier, bolder and totally out of character Rachel Berry.

**7**

The hands on her lower back were getting eager, and Quinn was pretty sure that what they were doing couldn't be qualified as going slow. But she didn't have any intention of stopping now. Yes, she could feel a knot starting to grow in the pit of her stomach, but she was determined to stay strong as long as possible and not run away at the first sign of something going wrong. It would shatter everything they'd achieved only moments before.

But the brunette wasn't making it easy at all.

Rachel slid her thigh between the other girl's legs and, with a smooth movement that surprised her; Quinn's back hit the floor. Suddenly, she found herself lying on the blanket, with an eager vampire hovering over her. The brunette's dark orbs where glued to her hazel, showing the contained feral instincts that were about to be released, and Quinn felt as if she was already being devoured just with that single look. Not being enough, Rachel left the safety of the blonde's lips and attached her own to the soft, tempting skin of Quinn's neck.

The previous knot in her stomach became a rock in the middle of her throat.

"Rachel."

She needed air desperately, but the brunette seemed too engrossed with what she was doing to notice Quinn's hands trying to push her away.

"Rachel… stop."

But she didn't, and Quinn wanted to cry when she felt the vampire's fingers starting to disappear under her skirt, because she was painfully wet and completely terrified at the same time.

"Rachel!"

And Rachel froze.

Startled, the girl straightened up and saw the horrified look on the hazel eyes. At that, she seemed to regain her senses and moved from her previous position straddling Quinn, getting ready to bolt out of there.

"I'm sorry!"

Somehow, Quinn was faster and could grab her hand in time. She knew that Rachel's guilt would keep her away again, and the blonde wasn't willing to allow that to happen. She was too close to finally have something good in her life (even if it was just an undefined relationship, with an undefined creature that could kill her easily, and they had yet to discuss the deepness of their involvement), just to let it slip away from her hands without fighting. If she needed it, Quinn was going to be the strong one this time.

"Don't you dare to run away from me again, Berry!"

"But you're scared!" She shouted, still trying to get away from the other girl. With her strength, Rachel could have freed herself easily from the blonde's grasp, but she didn't move. The girl was freaking out, yes, but she wasn't bolting out of there at the first chance, and that gave the blonde a trace of hope. Rachel didn't want to go. "And I wasn't stopping! I… I wasn't even thinking how this would make you feel!"

Quinn smiled tenderly and brought the singer towards her again.

"It's okay, Rach. Don't go."

"No, it's definitely not okay. You could have easily had a panic attack and I wouldn't have even cared!"

"Rachel, I'm fine now. I just needed some air."

Their eyes met in an intense gaze. Quinn had seen that look in Rachel's eyes before and she knew the exact words that were going to leave the girls mouth.

"What you need is me staying away."

"No." The monosyllable was uttered with so much force that Rachel backed away a little. Even Quinn was surprised by it. In that single word, she recognized the voice of the Head Cheerio, and that was something that even she was afraid of. Taking a deep breath, she spoke again. "No. What I need is for you to stay calm and let me do this my way." Her voice was now softer. "Look, I know that you think you're doing is for my well being, but I'm not a china doll that's going to break. I'm a big girl, Rach, and I know what I want. So, if we want to take it from where we left it, and if going slow is out of the question because your little vampire is too eager to wait… I guess we'll have to tame the beast first."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I need to be in charge. You  _have_  to let me be in charge."

"You think that will work?"

"The problem here is that, every time you're close, my body remembers that night. I feel trapped, and that's why I start to panic. I think that if I'm in charge, if it's me who controls the situation, we could work this out."

At that, she stopped and studied the pensive expression on the brunette's face, who seemed to be thoroughly pondering her options. Finally, their eyes meet again and Quinn knew that Rachel had made her decision.

"So… I can't touch you."

The blonde smiled. With those words, Rachel was willingly giving her all the power. Not that it was what Quinn really wanted, but they would have to make it work that way if they wanted to have any physical contact without her having a panic attack.

"You can't touch me. And the biting is definitely out of question."

"I thought that's what all this was about?" asked the brunette, with a cocky smile that could put Puck's at shame, and raising an eyebrow ala Fabray.

"Don't misunderstand me. I want your fangs on my body again. God, just the thought of it makes me feel things that I'd never believe were possible. But not right now. Right now I need to feel safe."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Lay down." Commanded the blonde.

She moved from her previous position and straddled the shorter girl, before gently pushing her to the floor.

"Quinn, I must warn you that I've been kind of on edge all morning, and then Brittany showed up with her finger bleeding, and Kurt cornered me to talk and got me all emotional…" She babbled, and the ex-Cheerio couldn't help but laugh slightly at how adorable the girl could be without even realizing. "The thing is… I'm not sure I'll be able to restrain myself."

"Sshh…" Quinn put a finger over the brunette's lips to silence the girl, and then she leaned and captured them for a second with a sweet peck. "You can do it."

"But, Qu…"

The blonde didn't give Rachel another chance to talk and sealed her lips with a searing kiss to which the brunette returned eagerly. Quinn could feel the girl's body trembling under her, and she knew that Rachel was struggling to not let her hands fly to grab her and pin the blonde against the floor again. With a quick look, she saw the vampire's hands in a fist, clutching the blanket, and her heart ached, because Rachel was willing to endure that just for her when she could easily find someone else to satisfy her needs, someone who wouldn't be afraid.

Quinn broke the kiss and invested her lips in a new mission. She started to travel down, conquering every inch of Rachel's neck, while her hands wandered under the brunette's shirt, lifting it up a little, revealing a tan, toned stomach, and making the girl shiver at the touch. The night of the incident with Rachel's father, things between the girls had been escalating exponentially fast and she didn't have enough time to really appreciate the brunette's attributes. Now, she was taking her time, marvelling at the smooth skin under her fingers, getting lost in the feeling of Rachel's warm body. When her hands reached the underside of the vampire's breasts she heard the girl let out a loud moan that set her own body on fire. After that, she couldn't help herself, and reaching the base of Rachel's neck, she bit down. Hard.

Rachel groaned, but still kept the vice grip on the blanket.

"Quinn…" She moaned with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Yes?" The blonde smirked while slowly licking the damaged skin on the brunette's neck.

"You're killing me."

"What do you want me to do?" One of her hands stilled on Rachel's abs, while she smiled and raised her eyes to meet the girl's brown orbs.

"Fuck me."

_Oh God. How many times have you fantasized about Rachel saying those exact words to you… But now it's even better, because now it's real, and you can feel her body trembling, begging for you to touch her…_

The hand on Rachel's stomach pressed a little harder and Quinn could feel the brunette's abs tensing against her touch.

"I think we need to work on your patience." Laughed the blonde.

"There'll be… t-time for that. Right now I need you inside me… or I'm gonna lose it."

"And we don't want that to happen, huh?"

"We don't." She then felt the girl take a deep breath. "I'd rather spend my afternoon fucking you than killing anyone who dared to cross my path."

Rachel had always been blunt when she wanted something, and never hesitated to voice her thoughts, no matter who she would offend or crush. So, add a horny vampire to that and you'll have this newly improved Rachel Berry, who could say things like 'fuck' and 'kill' in the same sentence and make your whole body burn in the process.

"Well, then we should stop talking." Rachel was going to say something, but she silenced her with a hungry kiss while her free hand travelled down to find the button of her jeans. The vampire tongue's met hers instinctively, melting together as if it was always meant to be like that. It wasn't a fight; there was no battle for dominance; just Quinn finally coming home. Or, at least, that's how she felt, because their lips were meeting effortlessly, tongue sliding against tongue as if they'd been doing the same thing since forever. Lost deeply in the overwhelming sensations, the blonde studied every inch of the singer's mouth, wondering if so many years of vocal training could be put to some activities other than singing, while her hands finally got rid of the buttons. She started to pull the jeans off, and the brunette lifted her hips to make it easier for Quinn to get rid of the clothes. Soon, the jeans were discarded to the side and the ex-Cheerio was met with the tempting sight of perfect legs and black, damp cotton waiting for her.

Not exactly confident on how to proceed, Quinn hesitated for a moment. She wanted to be everywhere. Touch, kiss, lick and bite every corner of the vampire's body, but she was lost at where to start. Then her eyes focused on the sight in front of her and any trace of doubt disappeared. Rachel's lids where tightly closed, her hair was already a mess, and her beautiful chest was raising and falling unsteadily, breathing heavily and open mouthed, waiting for her.

She leant down again and slowly traced the toned thighs with her fingertips, moving up with feather like touches almost imperceptibles, making the girl shudder. Quinn was pretty sure she'd heard a soft moan that sounded like her name, and that gave her the strength she needed to remove the last piece of clothes that were in the way, and bring her hand where Rachel wanted it the most.

Being there, to actually be able to feel on her fingertips what her actions were doing to the brunette, felt invigorating.

It seemed that Rachel had been waiting ages for the blonde to do that because, as soon as Quinn's fingers made contact with her, she bucked her hips against the welcomed hand, trying to get more friction. Quinn knew then that it was the right moment so, slowly, she ran her fingers over the heated flesh, coating her hand, and wondered if she could survive the feeling of being inside the brunette, because the mere thought was already killing her.

"Stop teasing, Fabray." She was sure that Rachel intentions were to sound menacing, but her request came out more like a plea.

"Let me enjoy it a bit, Rach." She said playfully, at the same time that she leant to attach her lips to the girl's hipbone and sucked softly. Her tongue peeked out and licked the smooth skin there, finding the slightly salty taste of sweat that was starting to cover the singer's body.

"If this is… yo-you're re-venge for almost killing you twice…"

"Revenge?" The blonde laughed a bit. "Baby…" Quinn slid upwards, going to find Rachel's lips again while she let her fingertips rest on the girl's entrance. "This is your reward for not doing it."

And then, Quinn's fingers finally found home, eliciting a loud moan from the girl beneath her, and the blonde herself had to take a deep breath to keep her head cold and not lose her mind in the wet warmth of Rachel's deepness. She started slowly, exploring the unknown territory with a single, adventurous finger, while her tongue kept leisurely tracing Rachel's abs. She knew that the brunette was probably the more experienced of the two (at least when it came to girls, but Quinn didn't really want to think about how Andrea helped her with that), but that didn't mean that she was going to allow herself to be scared or rush her actions. Quinn wanted to take her time, to enjoy this Rachel, the one that was letting her walls down just for her, not the vampire, not the demon, not even the old Berry. Just Rachel. The girl that came back to life and found her way into Quinn's heart.

Yes, she was starting to win the battle against her fears, at least the ones that came when feelings where involved, and was ready to admit that she's been waiting for a long time to be the one to hold Rachel's heart. Quinn had started to see things as clear as the white sheets of paper on her binders, the ones scribbled with thousand doodles of the brunette that her heart had drawn while her mind was absent. It's always been there, this thing with Rachel, latent, waiting for the right moment to burst out. And that moment was now, when the fear of losing the singer was stronger than the fear of people talking behind her back, of losing her home again, even stronger that the fear of death. She knew it was that moment when a touch, a single brush of skin against skin was able to erase all those worries. She had run so many times from this in the past… But now, with Rachel's scent all over her, while she could still taste her in her lips, there was no use anymore on denying that, for as long as she can remember, her heart had always beaten faster every time she was near the brunette. Telling Rachel that was out of question, of course, although she was almost sure that the other girl could see through her like an open book, and that's why she's been trying so hard to stay away. She can't blame her, not really, because she'd tried too.

God knows that she'd tried.

But as Andrea said, who wouldn't fall in love with Rachel Berry?

The blonde knew what the girl had meant when she asked Quinn not to fall for her. She knew that Rachel didn't want to get attached, or rather, Quinn to get attached to her. In her head there was always the thought that what they had shouldn't last, because of what she was. That she wasn't allowed to love or be loved anymore. And Quinn was afraid to tell her that, from the first moment that fateful morning on the hallway, it was already too late.

The frantic movements of Rachel's hips against her brought Quinn back to the present moment. She kissed her way up, leaving a path of wet skin and lifting the singer's shirt on the process. When it became clear that the piece of fabric needed to get off, the blonde made Rachel lift a bit from the floor, enough to pass it through the girl's head, got rid of the black lacy bra that was still in her way, and then both leant down again.

The temping sight in front of her was impossible to resist. Quinn didn't think twice about leaning in and capture one of the dark nipples in her mouth. The blonde's tongue played with the hard nub, licking and biting slightly, while one of her hands gave a similar treatment to the other breast.

She knew that Rachel was close; she could feel it, so her hand started to slide down slowly until her fingers reached the singer's center and two of them went inside again without hesitation.

"God… Quinn…"

The feeling of Rachel's muscles contracting against her fingers was overwhelming, and a rush of heat went directly between her legs.

_Oh God… If just she could touch me… If we could do this together…_

With every rhythmical thrust of her fingers, every flick of her tongue against the girl's nipples, she could hear Rachel's moans grow louder. All together, the brunette's shuddering body, the wetness coating her hand, the movements of Rachel's hips in time with her thrusts, the warm, almost unbearable air, was making Quinn's head spin. She needed something to hold on, something that would keep her grounded while she took the girl in her arms towards the edge.

So, while the pace of her hand became faster, Quinn crawled up again, kissed Rachel breathlessly, and moved to hide her face on the base of the brunette's neck. With her strength at its limit, she stroked Rachel's clit with the palm of her hand while still inside her, and then bit down again on her neck, this time successfully breaking the skin.

And then Rachel's scream echoed through the whole auditorium, and her nails dig into Quinn's back while her body arched and tensed under the blonde.

Quinn, overwhelmed and a bit terrified by the sudden attack, hissed in pain, but managed to keep the rhythm until she felt Rachel relax.

Finally, leaving a sweet peek on the girl's lips, she removed her fingers and laid on the blanket next to Rachel, who still had her eyes closed and trying to return her breathing to a normal pace.

They kept silent for a while, both using that time to wrap her minds around what just happened. Quinn was mentally patting her own back at having been able to keep physical contact with Rachel and not freaking out on the process. Then, she stared at the girl next to her and, given the happy and peaceful expression on the vampire's features, the blonde was sure that she was still basking in the bliss of the post-high moments.

Finally, Rachel rolled over her side and faced the other girl, slowly opening her eyes to find Quinn's staring back at her.

"Thank you." Said the shorter girl, still a bit breathless.

"You're welcome." Quinn snorted. Leave it to Rachel Berry to be grateful for an orgasm. "Besides, I enjoyed it, too."

Rachel hit her playfully.

"Not about that, silly. Although I have to say that it was amazing and definitely exceeded all my expectations on the matter."

"Thank… you?"

"You're very welcome."

"So, if you're not thanking me for the amazing orgasm I just gave you, what are you thanking me for, then?"

Rachel diverted her eyes from the blonde's intense gaze and gave all her attention to a little loose thread on the blanket, playing with it around her fingers.

"For not letting me run away." She mumbled.

_Oh, that._

"I couldn't let you do it." She said bringing her hand to Rachel's cheek and stroking it lightly with her fingertips. "I told you. You're stuck with me, Berry."

"And that's exactly what I'm grateful for. Even if sometimes I'm too stubborn and don't want you near. You know that most of the time I don't mean it, right?"

Quinn nodded.

"I understand why you do that, so don't worry. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah. My senses are kind of in high drive right now, but I haven't been this relaxed in a while." She moved closer and gave Quinn a light kiss on her lips, lingering just for a moment and letting out a content sigh. Then she backed away a little and frowned. "Quinn, are you bleeding?"

Until then, the blonde hadn't paid attention to the stinging feeling on her back but, with Rachel's mention of blood, it was clear that her nails had dig harder than she realized back at the moment.

"I think you broke skin back there." She said, frowning a little as the pain intensified now that she was conscious of it.

"Well, I'm pretty sure  _you_  broke skin here." Said the vampire pointing at own her neck.

"Yeah, but I was the one who asked you to not touch me, remember? And digging your claws on my back? Totally touching."

"I'm sorry. It was the spur of the moment, you know? Let me see."

"Are you sure? If there's blood…"

"I can smell it already and I'm okay, Quinn. I guess that, as you put it earlier, we have successfully tamed the beast. Now, take your shirt off."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her.

"Admit it. You just want to see me naked."

"Well, it's not fair that I'm still here completely naked and that you've also been able to touch, while you still have all your clothes on. I want to see you, I want to touch you, and I really, really want to make love to you, but no, for now this is strictly about my concerns for your health."

It didn't go unnoticed by the blonde that Rachel had said  _make love_  and not 'fuck' or 'have sex', but she guessed that none of them was ready to acknowledge it or talk about it.

"If you say so…" Said the blonde with a smirk in her lips, while in her mind she was still trying to not give more thought to Rachel's words.

Quinn could feel the vampire's intense gaze following every and each of her movements. The fabric dragging against the damaged skin was killing her, but she couldn't help but give Rachel a bit of a show, removing her shirt slower than what was really necessary.

"Tease."

"You are no longer dangerous, Miss Berry. Let me have some fun."

As soon as her shirt was discarded to the side, keeping company to the rest of Rachel's clothes on the floor, the brunette scooted closer to examine the damage. As soon as she felt the vampire close again, Quinn started to breath erratically.

"Are you okay?"

"No." She stated. Rachel nodded and was ready to back off when the blonde stopped her. "But I need to be. I want to be with you in every possible way, so I need to get over this fear." She stopped, took a deep breath, and then released the air slowly before speaking again. "But I won't be able to do it if you don't help me. So, unless I say otherwise, don't stop touching me, okay?"

"Even if I can hear your heart beating like crazy and you're looking like you're about to pass out?"

Rachel was already extending her arm at this point, and reaching to stroke the side of Quinn's upper arm with the outside of her hand. The blonde shivered and closed her eyes.

"Even then." She answered, letting both feelings of panic and excitement tangle inside her.

She then felt Rachel moving around her and suddenly a cautious finger touched the little spots where the skin was red and a few little drops of blood where showing.

"It would be easier for you to be with anyone else."

The next thing she felt were the brunette's lips moving around her shoulder blade, leaving feather like kisses around the wounds.

"But I want you. I think I have stated that clearly, already."

Suddenly, she could feel the tip of what Quinn is pretty sure was Rachel's tongue tracing every single one of the little red marks.

The blonde heard a moan, but she wasn't sure if it came out from the vampire or from her own throat. It hit her then that Rachel was tasting her blood, and that hadn't exactly lead to anything good the previous times it happened. A bit worried, she turned her head to steal a glance at the other girl.

"Is this making you…?"

It was as if Rachel could feel her distress, and stopping for a moment, she opened her eyes and smiled at Quinn.

"No, don't worry. It'll help and… I just… I love how you taste. But I'm in control, I'm not going to hurt you." Rachel's caresses on the sensitive skin are soothing, and the feeling is starting to be more comfortable than terrifying. "Can I…" Hesitated the singer before letting the tip of her tongue barely touch her skin again. "Is this still okay?"

"Mmhm."

"Doesn't hurt anymore, right?"

"No."

"Good."

Rachel's fingertips were moving over her back, with just the ghost of a touch.

"If I move closer, will you be uncomfortable?"

"I don't know… But let's try anyway, please."

It was Quinn who made the move first, because she knew that Rachel was still hesitating to do anything, afraid that she might scare her. She leant back, resting her body against the brunette and sighed contently. She was fine, no panic, no lack of air, just the relaxing beating of the singer's heart against her back. Another sign that she was still human.

"Rach?"

"Yes?"

"Touch me."

She didn't need to turn around to look at Rachel to know that she'd caught the vampire off guard. It was fun, actually, to imagine the dumbstruck expression on her face at that moment.

"D-do you… do you think that would be a… wise thing to do?"

Honestly? At that point, Quinn didn't care, so she took Rachel's right hand and guided it to rest on her bra-clad breast. The brunette's hand instinctively grabbed it and both girls moaned in time.

"Quinn… Seriously… I know you think you can handle this, but I can hear your heart, and your hands, albeit strong, are still shaking. So, even if it's going to kill us both, we should stop this right now before I get too excited again and I scar you for life, literal and metaphorically."

The blonde turned her body slightly and silenced the girl with her lips.

"If you didn't want me to fall for you, you're doing a really bad job, Ms Berry."

"Wha-what does that mean?"

"You know what it means. Now stop being such a pussy and start touching me or I'll have to do it myself."

"Would you do  _that_  with me here?"

Hearing the change in the vampire's voice, Quinn smirked. Rachel wasn't scandalized or, at least, id didn't sound like it. There was surprise in her words and, also, some hint of hope.

"Would you like it if I did?"

"I… wouldn't be opposed."

"You wouldn't, huh?" Quinn kept one of her hands around the brunette's neck, helping her to stay close to the girl, while she raised the other to cup one of her own breasts, completely aware of Rachel's eyes locked on her movements. "Then, I guess we've found a way to do this."

"As long… as you are…" Rachel hesitated when she saw the blonde's hand going southern. "…Comfortable."

"I am." Quinn's hand reached the hem of her skirt and soon disappeared under the fabric, eliciting a loud moan from the girl, and a strangled noise from the vampire. "Talk to me, Rach. I want… ah… I need to… hear your voice."

"Anything you need, Quinn."

And there it was, the thin line, that split of a moment where she could feel the change, where the human started slipping away and the vampire took charge. If only she could keep Rachel there, at the in between, where she could have the best of both sides…

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Suddenly, Rachel's voice was deeper, darker and raspy, but there wasn't a trace of anger or rage. "You've always liked having power over me, knowing that I'd do anything to be closer to you…" Quinn leant impossibly closer to her, resting all her weight against the vampire, at the same time that she spread her legs a bit wider to have better access. "But all this time… All this time it's been you who wanted to be closer to me. I wonder if it made you wet, watching me sing… I wonder how many times you did  _this_  with one of my videos playing in the background, how many times you came from just the sound of my voice…"

"Rachel…"

"I'm here, Quinn. I'm no longer a fantasy. I want you. I want to feel you, taste you, take you to the edge and bring you back."

She hadn't gone inside yet, she had just passed the barrier of her damp panties, but Quinn was ready to explode. Rachel was right. The brunette's voice did that to her. More than once in the past, she had to stop herself from doing this very same thing in her bed after hearing Rachel sing in glee club; she just wasn't ready to admit at the time, that all she wanted was the singer to be there with her.

"I'm so close…"

"Go inside, Quinn. I want you to fuck yourself. I want you to imagine that those are my fingers touching you." The blonde obeyed immediately, slipping two fingers inside and arched against the other girl, moaning loudly. "Yes, like that… God, baby, I can't wait to have my mouth on your pussy, to  _really_ taste you…"

At that point, her body was screaming for release, her hips moving frantically against her hand, trying to reach something, somewhere… Then, the image of Rachel going down on her got stuck in her mind and the burning in her stomach spread all over her body.

"That's it, baby… I can feel how close you are." Rachel's hot breath was in her ear and it was all she needed. "Come on… Come for me."

And she did. Her whole body exploded with the intensity of thousand suns, and her scream would have echoed through the whole school, giving the brunette a run for her money, if it hadn't been silenced by Rachel's lips on hers.

When Quinn could finally open her eyes, after a few minutes of trying to steady the rhythm of her heart and synchronize it with Rachel's, the brunette's eyes where wrapped lazily around her, enough to give Quinn support but not too close to scare or suffocate her.

Rachel was holding her, and she was okay.

"You are…" The singer's voice was soft again, barely a whisper on her ear. "…So incredibly amazing."

Quinn was still unable to speak, but she hoped that the smile on her lips could convey every single thing in her mind.

"Rach?" She whispered breathlessly a moment later.

"Mmh?

"Let's stop time and stay here forever?"

Rachel leant again and kissed her neck softly, letting her warm breath caress Quinn's still ignited skin. The blonde knew what she was really asking, and was afraid that the singer would start making excuses again.

Until she felt Rachel's lips drawing a smile before kissing her neck again.

"Yeah…" She heard the girl. "That sounds like a good plan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back at school was supposed to be about new beginnings, but Quinn never expected that the starting of Senior year could also bring a completely new Rachel Berry; sexier, bolder and totally out of character Rachel Berry.

**8**

**  
**

After skipping the previous lesson (because let's face it, there was no way that neither of them were going to be in time for class), the girls had taken different paths. Rachel said something about already being late to meet Andrea, and the blonde actually couldn't afford to skip Calculus if she wanted to pass the exam they had the next week.

So, there she was, waiting for the teacher to arrive, doodling absently on her notebook, when she saw Santana walking towards her desk with a huge smirk in her face.

"Congratulations, Q."

Quinn turned slightly on her chair to look at her friend, who just sat next to her, and raised a questioning brow at the girl. Santana and her ambiguous ways of starting a conversation…

"What for?"

"Gettin' laid?"

A few of their classmates turned to stare curiously at them, but Quinn reacted immediately and shot them an ice glare, urging them to mind their own business.

"Do you have to be so crass all the time?" She whispered, pulling Santana closer in an attempt to avoid the rest of the class hearing the conversation. The blonde tried to stay stoic under her friend's stare, but she could feel her ears starting to burn. "Besides, I  _didn_ _'_ _t._ "

"You sure? Because I'd have sworn that the huge, satisfied grin on your face was Berry's doing."

_She knows? Oh my God, she knows! But… but we've been cautious, and I haven't even taken Rachel's hand when we're around people… She can't know about this… If Santana… If she starts asking… I wouldn't mind telling her that Rach and I are kind of together, but that could lead to more questions…_

"Leave the gay panic for another moment, blondie. I'm not here to judge you." She smirked, clearly not knowing the real reason why Quinn was freaking out. "If anything, I'm a bit jealous. Well, not really, because I've got Britts and all, you know? But, if the midget does everything with the same passion as she sings, you must be a lucky bitch."

Quinn forgot the panic for a moment when Santana's words made her mind wander to the auditorium. Rachel's lips, her tongue, her warm and silky skin, the way her body arched under her touch…

_If only you knew…_

"Well, she refused our proposition, so there's no way I could know."

Her hazel eyes widened.

"Oh my God, I said that out loud."

"Yeah, you did." Santana snorted. "But seriously, no worries. Half the school wants into those  _tight_  pants now. You just were faster than the others. And just because I'm feeling generous, I'm gonna give you some advice. If you want to keep all this in the down low, you better stop eye-fucking the hobbit every time you see her."

"I don't do that."

"Yeah, you do. You've been doing it for the last two years, only now it's getting more obvious."

Her friend's statement calmed her down a little. If Santana suspected that there was something going on between them before, she wouldn't ask too many questions about it. Santana only seemed interested in the nature of their relationship, and didn't seem to care too much about the brunette's change over summer. She'd ask, eventually, Quinn was sure of that, but as long as she could avoid the issue, the better. So, if she came clean with Santana about her feelings and the fact that she couldn't stay away from Rachel anymore, maybe her friend would be satisfied.

Quinn was going to tell her. She was ready to explain why she didn't care if it was obvious anymore, that she'd finally realized that what she always thought was wrong, was the only thing that actually felt right. But when she finally had made up her mind about Santana's words, about the fact that she hadn't been so good at hiding her attraction towards Rachel as she always thought, and that she was fine with her friend knowing, the teacher was already starting the lesson.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the most hidden bench in the park.

Actually, it was the best spot there, surrounded by trees, near the lake but not near enough to catch the attention of the people walking around. Also, it was the perfect hour to bask in the amazing feeling of the sun caressing her skin. Andrea knew that she loved to do that. After the failed attempt to put an end to her new life, when she realized that the daylight wouldn't kill her as she thought, Rachel had started to appreciate the sun and its warm a lot more.

Cassandra was there at her feet, with her body completely relaxed and a content expression, also enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them.

Approaching the girl slowly, she saw the light smile in her lips (a smile that she immediately understood after seeing the dark spot on Rachel's neck) and she felt happy for her friend. What Andrea didn't expect was to hear the almost unnoticeable melody coming from her.

Rachel was singing.

Well, not  _really_ singing, singing. It was just a barely audible whisper that probably only Andrea and the wolves could hear, but there were words and a melody.

She slowed her steps, walking in awe at the melodic voice coming from the brunette, unable to look anywhere else that wasn't Rachel's peaceful features. Andrea couldn't recognize the song, but she didn't really care. Rachel was  _singing_. Yeah, okay, she probably wasn't even aware, but there was a song in her head, trying to get out, for the first time in months.

Cas raised her head and stared at Andrea for a second, before standing up and going to greet her darker friend, nuzzling Fenris softly and then biting one of his ears playfully. The hunter nodded slightly at the animals and both wolves went running, chasing each other around the park.

Hoping that the few people around wouldn't pay too much attention to a pair of really big 'dogs' going around without supervision, she closed the final distance between her and the bench and knelt in front of Rachel, extending her arm to reach her cheek and stroke it tenderly with the back of her hand.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Said the brunette, leaning against Andy's touch and smiling.

"I haven't seen you smile like this before. Are you happy?"

"I'm getting there."

"With help?"

"Yeah. She's helping a lot."

"I'm glad."

Andrea retreated her hand and went to seat at the girl's side on the bench. Rachel opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her.

"You knew from the start, didn't you?"

"From the first time you said her name."

Rachel frowned and diverted her eyes towards the ground. In the time they'd known each other, Andrea had learned that it was something that the brunette usually did when she was scolding herself for something.

"How could I have never noticed?"

The hunter laughed, passing an arm around Rachel's back, making the girl rest against her.

"No offence, Rach, but you are a bit self absorbed."

"None taken. I'm used to hear that."

"Besides, she seems like the kind of person who tends to hide her true thoughts."

"She is. I guess that's one of the things that attracts me the most. Her capacity to manage her actions and not show her true self fascinates me. I always wanted to get a peak inside her head. Now she's letting me in and I'm kind of overwhelmed."

"And now Quinn is the one who has to work hard, right?"

"You know how difficult it's been for me, Andy. And it's not just the whole 'I'm a monster and I'm going to kill you' thing. I told you about our previous relationship, how we treated each other."

Yes. Rachel told her about her tempestuous relationship with Quinn over and over, and  _over_  again. Really. She'd talk about Mr. Schuester, Kurt and the others from time to time, but the blonde was obviously her favorite subject. Sometimes, the girl was angry, lashing out everything that she couldn't say to Quinn's face, scolding herself for not being more aggressive and confronting her when she had the opportunity. But some other times, most of them really, there was a hint of something in her voice… something that sounded like defeat and  _longing_. And, if that wasn't enough prove to affirm that she had, at least, a mild obsession with the girl, her eyes, those beautiful chocolate orbs, sparkled every time that Quinn's name escaped her lips.

Andrea had been  _so_  jealous.

"You made up your mind, then?"

"Kind of. We've always been gravitating around each other and it's getting harder to go against it."

"Have you talked about it?"

"Not really talked… but we arrived to an agreement today. We are there for each other, and we're trying to accept that."

"Mmhm. So, girlfriend?"

"That's… a big word that no one should mention yet."

"But, it's there."

"Yes, it's there. More than I expected."

"How's that?"

"I mean… I've known Quinn for years and I've never, ever, expected her to be open about this. She was president of the Celibacy club, captain of the Cheerios, and has been raised within a very religious family. To walk through the high school's hallway holding the hand of a girl isn't really how a nice Christian girl should behave. Don't misunderstand me. I know that Quinn is a very accepting person, and she's never had any issue with gay people. That would be a huge problem with her two best girl friends seeing each other, you know? But, accepting that about herself? Not even in my wildest dreams."

"She's holding your hand in public?"

Rachel looked at her and huffed.

"Out of all I just said, you choose to hear that?" Andrea shrugged. "And no, she's not holding my hand. Not yet. But she said she wants to. She said she's not scared of what people could say anymore. Those, coming from Quinn Fabray, are big words."

"Almost like saying…"

"Almost." She said interrupting her friend before the hunter could utter some words that were better unspoken yet.

"And what about you?"

"Me? I'm terrified. One of the reasons why I accepted this, apart from the fact that I seem to be physically incapable of staying away from her, was because I was sure that Quinn wouldn't want to be public, at least for a while." She saw her friend raising an eyebrow at her. "I know you're thinking that it has nothing to do with our real situation, and that I should be happy that she wants to be on the open, but people knowing about us means that we'll be dragging more attention. They'll watch every little step, every single touch and try to hear every single word we exchange."

"That's a bit too much, don't you think? You're not a celebrity, Rach."

"You don't give enough credit to the gossipers in this town. It's like the national pastime in Lima. And believe me, after all this time, Quinn is still one of the main targets."

"I've heard that you're pretty popular now, too."

"Can you believe it? All my life wanting to be noticed, and now that I want to hide from the world, they won't leave me alone."

"Can you blame them? With that body of yours showing, the difficult thing would be to go unnoticed. Besides, admit it, Rach, you are loooving it."

Rachel punched her friend lightly on the shoulder and diverted her gaze to the wolves, getting lost for a moment in her thoughts before replying to her friend.

"Maybe a little." She smirked. "But it's still highly inconvenient."

"So, what you're saying is that you're afraid of having a slip that, because of you're new local celebrity status, people could notice."

The brunette simply nodded at Andrea's statement.

"Well, the vamp you has already been out and people seem to love it. I'm not saying that you can go all fangy around school, but to slip into that persona from time to time could be fun. You've been able to control it until now so, I don't think it should be any different. The third part of the trio could be more difficult to handle, but as long as you keep it under wraps, I don't see the problem with being open with Quinn. That girl may be the one to unfold your wildest side, but she's also the only one that seems to be able to control it."

"You really think it'll be okay?"

"I think you should give it a try. She deserves as much. You both deserve it."

Rachel took a deep breath and then let go the air with a loud sigh. Andrea knew that she could see the logics behind her words, that she was right. The hunter watched patiently as the resolve slowly emerged on Rachel's eyes. She was making her decision. Hopefully, the right one.

"I'll do it. I'll try." She said. Then her features turned into a darker and more serious expression. "But first, I need to know that she's going to be safe."

"I'll make sure of that."

"No, that's not enough." And there it was. She could see it. Rachel Berry was going to ask her something that Andrea was sure would go against her own will, and she wouldn't have any other option than to say yes. "I want you to promise me that you will protect her, no matter what or  _who_  is threatening her."

There was no need to say the words. It was in the vampire's eyes.

' _Even if you have to kill me.'_

At that moment, she hated herself, because she loved Rachel too much to say no.

"I promise."

Rachel nodded as a thank you and Andrea knew that it was her cue to leave. The last few minutes had been too intense to go back to casual chatting, and the silence would be also uncomfortable. So, whistling to catch the wolves' attention, she left a sweet peck on Rachel's cheek and got up from the bench.

Two balls of flying fur were instantly at their side. The hunter saw how Cassandra hesitated, staring first at her and then at the shorter brunette, who extended her hand to pat her in the head and smiled.

"Go have some fun chasing monsters. I'll be okay."

Andrea was ready to protest, but her friend glared at her before she could open her mouth and she knew that there was no point at arguing because she was going to lose, anyway.

* * *

Once Andy and the wolves were gone, she let her body relax against the bench and closed her eyes again, letting the gentle breeze and the sun caress her skin.

Rachel knew that what she was asking Andrea to do was really unfair. Putting that weight, that huge responsibility over her friend's shoulders, knowing that she wouldn't say no because the hunter would do anything for her… That was making her feel like a real monster.

But, what else could she do?

_You are so cruel._

The voice, mocking her, made her shudder. Suddenly, the air around her was ice cold.

_Poor Andrea. She's so in love with you that she'd do anything you ask her. You love having that power, don't you?_

"That's not true."

_You fucked her, played her to make you feel better, and now you're asking her to protect the woman that has everything she wants._

"Shut up."

_Why? You know it's true._

_But you don't have to feel bad._

_That's just who you are._

_That's what **we** are._

_A cruel, soulless monster._

"Shut up!"

The demon's laugh roared at the back of her head and she felt helpless.

She had to stop it.

Somehow.

For Andrea.

For Quinn.

Now that she knew what she wanted, Rachel wasn't going to give up so easily.

* * *

"I don't want to hide it."

After the lesson ended, she had followed Santana to her locker and leant against the cold metal, while her friend left the books there before going to the Glee meeting.

"Ookay…" replied Santana a bit confused.

"This thing with Rachel… You said that, if I wanted to keep it down low, I should stop staring at her…" The exact words had been 'eye-fucking her' but she wasn't ready to say that out loud. "But I don't want to hide it. I'm done with that."

To say that Santana was surprised was an understatement. Maybe she had known about her feelings all along, but surely she didn't expect Quinn to act on it, and much less to be open about her relationship with a  _girl._

"So, you're serious about the munchkin? Are you two dating?"

"It's complicated. Rachel's life is really messed up right now, and I know that me being involved is making things harder for her, but I can't stay away." She let her body rest against the lockers and sighed loudly. "It's like I've been an incomplete puzzle all my life, a really complicated one, and only now I realize that she's the piece that's been missing."

"Wow, Quinn… She must be  _good._ "

The blonde sighed and rolled her eyes, before looking again at the other girl with a light in her eyes that Santana hadn't seen in a long time.

"San… I love her."

Slowly, almost ceremoniously, the brunette closed her locker and smiled sympathetically at her friend.

"I know."

"You know?"

"You're glowing, Q. I knew that you were attracted to her for years. I've seen the sparkles fly every time you two were together in a room, arguing or simply staring at each other. But now… Now you lit up at the simple mention of her name."

"You're not gonna insult her or mock me for wanting to be with the loud, obnoxious, resident diva of McKinley high?"

"I don't know what happened to Berry, or what made you embrace the gay with open arms so easily, and I'm pretty sure you're not going to tell me, but I'm happy for you, Quinn. If she's what you need… You've got my blessing."

"Seriously? That's it?"

"That's it."

"That was too easy. Where's the catch?"

The Cheerio shrugged.

"No catch. I'm your friend and I support you. That's all."

"You're going soft, Lopez."

"Oh, no, don't misunderstand me. I'm with you on this, but once you're out of Narnia and things settle, you two will be my favorite pastime."

"I wouldn't expect less from you."

Quinn knew that she wasn't very fond of hugging, but after being such a supportive friend, Santana had it coming. The blonde surrounded the girl with her arms and squished her tightly, hoping that it would be enough to show how much it meant to her.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the emotional shit." She disentangled herself from Quinn and looked around to make sure that no one had seen her human side showing. "So… now that we're clear that I support you and yada yada… let's be honest. Is she good?"

"Santana!"

"What? I'm not asking for details. I just want to know if she's still the same prude from last year, minus the animal sweaters, or she's really the sex shark that parades around school."

"Okay, first? Rachel's not parading around school. She just got a change in clothes and a more playful attitude, but that doesn't mean that she'll fuck whoever crosses her path, and don't say Sex Shark. You're making it sound like she's another Puckerman. And second, as far as I can tell… really not a prude anymore. You thought you'd heard the best of Rachel's voice when she sings? Well, it's even better when she whispers certain things in your ear."

"I bet you had to bring an extra pair of panties every time we had Glee club, just because she was singing."

There's a rush of blood to her ears and Quinn was sure that her face was burning.

"I'll admit that, sometimes, it was really uncomfortable. Now it's getting even worse. We may have some… issues… on that matter that we're still trying to solve, but the grin on my face that you saw earlier? She didn't even have to touch me to put it there."

"Damn, Q. Better stop there, 'cause I'm starting to imagine it and I'm not sure if it's making me uncomfortable or turning me on. And, please, make it official soon, or at least tell Britt, 'cause I can assure you that she'll keep trying to get Berry for a ride with us as long as she thinks she's single. And no…" She raised a hand to stop the blonde before she could open her mouth. "Before you say anything, she won't listen to me even if I tell her to stop."

"I'll tell her. Knowing Brittany, I'm afraid that Rach won't be able to say no for too long."

Santana laughed at that and started walking towards the choir room, closely followed by the blonde. She had to suddenly stop, though, when the brunette stopped abruptly in her tracks before they could go through the door.

"What?" Quinn asked, a bit confused at the expression in her friend's face.

"I just imagined Finnocence face the moment you two tell the rest of the club. When the dwarf dumped him days ago in front of the whole school was fun, but that could be epic. Also, we should hide all the chairs. Oh! Can I bring the camera?"

Turning to the other girl, Santana saw Quinn's face at the mention of the boy and immediately knew what she was thinking.

"Don't, blondie. Don't you dare to feel sorry for the Jolly Giant. He treated you, both of you, like crap. He has no right to be upset or make you regret anything. This was bound to happen sooner or later and, honestly, if he hasn't seen it coming, he's dumber than I thought. Although, I have to admit that it would have been fun to see you running into the church the day of their wedding, shouting 'I object!', stealing her from the altar and driving to the sunset.  _That_ would be something I'd like to have on tape. "

Quinn shouldn't have taken Santana's words seriously, but she couldn't help but wonder how things would have turned out if Rachel hadn't been killed and returned home as a vampire. The assault at the hallway the first day of school would have never happened and the diva would probably still be together with Finn. With Rachel not making that first step, the blonde would have remained silent about her attraction (and probably miserable). Looking at it, the wedding scenario that Santana just presented wasn't so crazy, although she wasn't so sure about the stopping the wedding and kidnapping Rachel part. She'd always been too coward to even think about doing something like that.

A shiver ran down her spine.

Just the mental image of Rachel in a white dress, saying 'I do' to Finn Hudson, made her cringe.

"You're such an open book that ain't even funny, Q." But Santana still laughed. "You're gonna have nightmares about that now, don't you?"

"For the rest of my life."

When they finally went into the room, there was no one there yet so, they went to seat at the final row of chairs and kept talking, while they waited for the others.

"By the way, could you tell her to come back to Glee already?"

"There's no point, and we really should stop pressuring her."

"Ugh… I never thought I'd say this, but we really need Berry back. Without her here, Aretha's ego is out of the roof, and the others are too fucking depressed to even suggest a song. Not sayin' that I'm willing to beg her or anything, but she's really the only one with enough drive to keep this club together and make us win competitions."

"I know that. But she's done with the club, Santana, for good. And I really can't say that we don't deserve it, because you know as well as me that she's always been the main target when we needed to let go all our frustration. Yes, sometimes she's too much to handle, but that doesn't give her so called friends the right to use the girl as their personal punching bag."

"Resentful much?"

"It's not that. She has dealt with the insults and the disdain of the others before; the difference is that now there's nothing that motivates her enough to endure it. Really, at this point, I don't care if New Directions has lost its main voice. I just want to hear her sing again."

"I thought that she just left Glee because she'd have enough with people putting her down…" Tina, followed by Mike and Brittany, hadn't even walked completely through the door when she interrupted the girl's conversation. Santana didn't really have the opportunity to pay attention to what she was saying because, before she could realize, there was a hot blonde cheerleader sitting in her lap. After Brittany's effusive greeting, she turned to Tina again to find that she was still talking. "She isn't singing at all?"

Quinn smiled sadly at her.

"Andrea said that she'd never heard Rachel sing, and they've been together the whole summer."

"Who's Andrea?" asked a confused Mike.

"That hot new girlfriend that Berry ditched us for."

Quinn growled at her friend. She knew that Santana was using that tone just to rile her up, to see how she would react, but the blonde couldn't help but feel threatened by the mere thought of the history that Rachel and the hunter had together.

"But I thought that Rach was having sweet lady kisses with Quinn."

Everybody stared at Brittany, who was playing absently with Santana's hair, not really aware of the weight of her words. Immediately, their attention was once again on Quinn, obviously waiting for the girl to freak out and deny whatever the blonde cheerleader's words could mean.

But Quinn just crossed her arms and grumbled some words to herself.

"Andrea is just a good friend." She replied after a moment with a pissed tone.

Telling the others that what Rachel and the hunter had was a mere friendship felt like a big fat lie. But what could she do? There was no way to explain the deep bond that the girls shared without giving them clues about the  _other thing._

"They looked closer than just good friends the other day."

Raising her eyes, she found Puck at the door, followed by the rest of the boys and Mercedes. Of course he had to say something.

"Well, they aren't that close anymore, okay?" Quinn was starting to sound exasperated.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Quinn's reaction. He wasn't sure why they were talking about Rachel and the mysterious girl, or why Quinn Fabray insisted on denying that there was anything else than a platonic relationship between them with so much passion in front of the whole club, but he knew how jealousy looked like.

"Anymore?" This time was Sam's turn to look surprised. Finn, standing at his side, kept his mouth closed and an unreadable expression that Quinn was sure meant that he hadn't processed yet the information.

"No shit, Q! They've really done the nasty?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Quinn who shot the deathly glare at Puck this time but Brittany.

"You're making Quinn sad." Said the blonde turning then to her friend, and reaching to hold her hand to comfort her. "Don't listen to him. I'm sure they didn't."

Moved by the blonde's gesture, Quinn silently squeezed her hand back, not having the strength to tell her that they actually  _did it._  Brittany always had a great perception of the world around her, and that's why it didn't surprise the ex-Cheerio that her friend knew about how she was feeling. That also meant that Britt was aware of hersituation with Rachel, which implied that she wouldn't insist on including the brunette in hers and Santana's intimate moments.

At least, she wouldn't have to worry about that.

"Wait. Does that mean that Rachel is gay?"

Santana was now starting to get annoyed.

"That means, Beyonce, that the dwarf doesn't care what people think. She'll fuck whoever she wants to, hopefully Q here 'cause she really needs to loosen up a little, and still won't be any of your business. And now, seriously, where's that excuse of a teacher? I have better things to do."

* * *

After starting almost fifteen minutes late, and then wasting some more time greeting Sugar, the new and musically deaf member of New Directions that Will insisted would be a great addition to the club, the lesson ended and everyone started to leave the choir room.

But the first ones that headed towards the exit, didn't make it passed the door. Quinn, who was still talking with Santana, Kurt and Brittany about their assignment that week, turned to look at whatever was happening wondering what was the fuss about. She heard some voices, but couldn't understand what they were saying so, gesturing the other three to follow her, she walked to the door.

Only to hear the unmistakable timbre of Rachel's voice.

"…to argue with you Mercedes."

"Mr. Shue is still inside if you want to talk with him, Rach." Said Finn with hope in his voice. Quinn didn't need to see his face to know that there was a huge grin there, probably expecting the brunette to return begging to have her spot back in the club and besides him.

Hopes that Rachel was about to crush.

"No need. I'm just here to pick up Quinn."

The few at the door turned to look at the astounded blonde, whose eyes fell immediately upon the short brunette resting against the hallway's wall in front of the choir room. At first sight, she noticed that Rachel's long hair was damp, and that she wasn't wearing the same clothes as earlier. Now she was sporting looser jeans, a simple black shirt, a pair of boots and a worn leather jacket that obviously wasn't hers.

Quinn couldn't help it as she skipped pass her friends and ran directly into Rachel's personal space. Luckily, she managed to stop herself before she could go further and do something in front of the club that wasn't time to do just yet or, at least, before she could ask the brunette about how would she feel if the others knew.

"So, Rach…" She said playfully, leaning towards her. "Where did you leave the bike?"

The shorter girl smirked and, somehow, Quinn saw that as a signal that maybe Rachel was okay with telling the others. Or showing them. Whatever.

"Outside. Waiting to give you the best ride of you life."

_Really smooth Berry._

Judging the reaction of their friends, the double-entendre of Rachel's words didn't go unnoticed. Half of their audience's mouths were agape. Puck was grinning, and Finn, Mercedes and Sam had similar frowns, all for different reasons, while Brit and Santana had matching smiles. Kurt was leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed, and rather interested at how things were unfolding in front of him.

The blonde ignored them and leaned closer to Rachel to whisper in her ear.

"Tell me you won't mind if I kiss you right now, because you're making it impossible for me to hold back."

As her reply, Rachel moved an arm around the blonde's waist, gently flushing them closer. The blonde knew, she could see it in her deep eyes; she was hoping inside that the bold move wouldn't freak out Quinn in the process.

"I won't mind." She said, staying just a breath away from Quinn's tempting lips, giving the girl enough space to change her mind.

Space that the taller girl didn't need at all.

She tangled her fingers with the dark chestnut tresses, pulling the girl even closer to her, and went for it without thinking twice about it. As soon as her lips touched Rachel's, she heard Kurt's distant voice saying something about magnets, and there was also some shouting and whistles, but she didn't care. Soft lips were against hers, already parting slightly to let an adventurous tongue lick intentionally the corner of Quinn's mouth, asking for permission to go further, and her brain just shut down to anything that wasn't that kiss.

Her bliss was short lived, though, because Rachel stopped the kiss too soon and stared at her concerned.

"Are you okay? You're heart is going crazy again."

Quinn nodded. She was more than okay. She wasn't even aware of how her body was reacting to their proximity. That was good. Extremely good, and really promising for any encounter that they could have in a near future.

She was leaning, ready to capture Rachel's lips again when the sound of metal crashing interrupted her.

"What the hell, Rach?" Finn was fuming, being a poor locker the victim of her anger.

"Huh?"

The brunette diverted her eyes from the beautiful hazel in front of her and stared annoyed at the boy.

"You broke up with me just days ago and now you're going all lesbo with my other ex-girlfriend? What's wrong with you?"

"As you said, Finn, we are no longer an item. I don't think you have any say at what I do with my life. So, please, refrain from making another scene and leave the school's furniture out of this."

"Are you two dating, now?" Queried Mercedes, not realizing that what she was asking could make Finn angrier. "Cause if you say yes, I'll go home this moment and start packing for the end of the world."

Rachel looked at Quinn again, waiting for a signal to know if it was okay to speak freely. The blonde beamed. As if she needed her consent after that kiss. But just in case, to reassure the shorter girl that she could say anything she wanted, the blonde just leaned slightly against the her, and let her lips brush gently against the girl's cheek.

The brunette simply smiled.

"We are enjoying each other very much, thank you."

"I always thought that this moment would be highly uncomfortable…" started to say Kurt. "But looking at you… I don't know. It feels right, as if it was always meant to be like this. Does it make sense?" He asked turning to his boyfriend, who nodded, and the rest of the group. He saw Tina, Mike, Sam, Artie and Brittany also agreeing. For the smirk plastered on Puck's face, it was obvious what he was thinking about. And for Mr. Shuester… Well, he was obviously lost in translation.

Meanwhile, Finn was seeing red.

Even if Quinn had just been talking to Santana about him before the club session started, the concern for Finn and his reaction had totally disappeared the moment she saw Rachel waiting for her in that damn leather jacket. The memories from their encounter at the auditorium flooded her mind and she couldn't help it. It was time. She had to show the others that Rachel was now with her. Finn snapping never crossed her mind.

But now, she could see that the boy was actually seconds away from doing some serious damage, and that scared her. Not because Finn could really hurt them, though. In fact, it was his personal safety what really worried her because, as soon as Rachel perceived him as a real threat, she could snap and break his neck without realizing.

"Okay, enough with the drama. Brit and I are headin' home 'cause this extra time with you losers is making me itchy all over."

She laced Brittany's hand with her own and started heading out, not without nodding at Quinn, at what the blonde answered mouthing a 'thank you'.

With his anger still boiling, and seeing that there was nothing he could do, Finn simply turned away from the group and started walking away.

The rest looked unsure at first, but then Puck shrugged and took a few steps towards them with a big smile. He turned to Quinn with his arms opened and waited for the girl to accept the gesture. The blonde hesitated at first, but she couldn't deny that the strong arms surrounding her felt good, like the comfort coming from a loving brother, as messed up as that sounded. When they moved, the boy simply nodded at her and then turned towards Rachel with a hand raised.

"Jew five!"

Rachel burst out laughing and high fived him.

After the last of their friends had left, Rachel offered her hand to the blonde, and Quinn didn't hesitate a second before interlacing their fingers together.

Hand in hand, they walked out of the school building together and into an almost empty parking lot, where Quinn's car was one of the few left.

"No bike?" She asked with a fake deceived tone and a pout in her face.

"Had I known that you're into that, I'd have got one. Maybe next time?"

"It's a promise." Quinn gave the other girl a peck before opening the car's door for her. "So, if you're not going to join some biker gang, why the change of clothes?"

"If I tell you, promise me you won't freak out."

"Rachel… What happened?"

"I jumped into the lake?"

"And why would you…?"

"I needed to cool down." Quinn stared at her not really understanding. "I'd just had a talk with Andrea, and I was feeling guilty for something I asked her to do, when suddenly there was this voice in my head. I was alone and freaking out because I thought that I was going to change…"

"And you jumped into the lake."

The brunette simply nodded.

"Okay. You know what? Let's forget about that. Now I'm taking you home. We'll snuggle on your couch, order pizza, watch some movies and then, we will go up to your room, lay on the bed, and we'll talk. Because there's  _a lot_ we have to talk about."

And maybe, just maybe, after they'd said everything that needed to be said, they'd be in the mood for something else.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back at school was supposed to be about new beginnings,  
> but Quinn never expected that the starting of Senior year could also bring a  
> completely new Rachel Berry; sexier, bolder and totally out of character  
> Rachel Berry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Not really, but up until season 2 to be safe. Completely AU from there.  
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any character on Glee.

9

"Rach?"

Coming from the kitchen, the brunette heard Quinn's voice and stopped shuffling through the vast amount of DVDs on the shelf in the living room.

"Yeah?" She replied, barely paying attention. If only she could find that damn movie; she alphabetized everything, someone had been going through her movies without her say so. This would not do.

"Your fridge is empty." The blonde appeared at the door with a bag of bread in hand. "I think this is the only edible thing in this house besides, you know… _your_ food…"

Rachel finally found the movie she was looking for, and turned towards Quinn, who was waiting for some kind of solution.

"I'm sorry. It completely slipped my mind. Andrea has been busy with _you know what_ , and going to the grocery store isn't that high one of my list of priorities."

"But you still eat normal food, right?" Quinn asked, a slight frown marring her lips.

"Yes, but I don't really need it."

"Well, we can always order something." The blonde smiled, trying to get rid of the rising tension. Then she seemed to stop to think about something for a moment and frowned again. "I feel kind of stupid asking this but.., are you still vegan? You know… when it comes to normal food?"

The brunette smiled fondly at the girl in front of her, and wondered how hard it had been for Quinn to have that part of her, that attentive, caring, sweet persona, always hidden behind the Ice Queen mask.

"I try to stay true to my beliefs, and I'm still strong enough to not go out there and start hunting poor little animals for their blood. So, yes, apart from my special diet, I'm still vegan."

"Okay, then. Mmm.., Thai's good?"

"Thai's good."

Rachel watched as Quinn went back to the kitchen, phone already in hand, and sighed before returning to her previous task of preparing the living room for the movie night. If the blonde was going to be a fixture in her life from now on, she had to remember that she was human, and in need of some basics, like eating properly.

During her time travelling with Andrea, before they returned to Lima, the hunter had been the one taking care of the basics like the transport, their clothes and food (which was obviously more complicated to get than just going to the store). Maybe it was because part of her was still stuck at the day she died. Nothing had felt real since then, and eating had been the last thing on her mind, more so lately. Between her father, Quinn, school, and now Erin, the mundane things of the everyday had been completely forgotten.

Much later, when the few boxes of food had been long empty, they were snuggled on the couch together (even if it had taken a while for Quinn to relax, now she was quite comfortable with Rachel in her arms), watching a movie that didn't seem like the best idea at all ( _"_ _Really Rach?_ _ **You**_ _really thing that Dracula is an option right now?")_. But Rachel had insisted that it was, contrary to the popular belief that she only watched musicals, one of her favorites, and it would remain like that, even if it was hitting home too close at the moment.

After the last titles had faded to black, they stayed in silence for a little while. Quinn seemed to be enjoying one of those peaceful moments between them that where so rare lately, and Rachel, with a question at the tip of her tongue, was wondering if she should speak the words out loud, breaking the spell.

The TV's screen went to static after the DVD stopped completely, and it was at that moment when the brunette decided that she _needed_ to ask her, or it would eat her alive.

"Would you do it?" She hoped there would be some power behind her words, but all that came out was a mere whisper.

"Do what…?"

Obviously, the question had taken the blonde off guard. She disentangled herself a little from Rachel, just enough to be able to look at the girl in the eye. Rachel saw the hazel orbs sparkling with curiosity and worry, and she had to swallow the lump in her throat to be able to talk.

"If it was necessary, would you… would you kill me?"

Quinn moved away as if she just got burned, and stared dumbfounded at the brunette.

"You can't be seriously asking me that."

"Why not?" She said, hoping to shrug it off as an everyday question. But with the way that Quinn looked at her, fierce hazel eyes that bore straight into her, she just looked to her lap and fiddled with her fingers. "That's what I asked Andrea to do."

"You asked her to kill you?"

Rachel took a deep breath.

"I made her promise me that, if it comes to where she has to choose between your safety or my life, she'll do the right thing and will protect you."

"And she accepted that?"

"She did."

"That's why you where feeling guilty."

"I…" She hesitated, but finally raised her eyes to meet the blonde's again. "Quinn… She's in love with me. She hasn't really said anything, but I know that seeing us together is already hurting her enough. Do you understand what it means for Andrea what I asked her to do?"

"I do." She nodded, then paused, and then sighed. "All this is really messed up."

"But what else can I do? She's the only one I trust enough to do it."

Quinn inched closer to the girl again, cupped Rachel's face gently with both hands and kissed her softly.

"I'd do it."

"You would?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"If that moment comes, and I'm telling you that it won't, and I'm in the position where I'd have the opportunity to do it, then yes, I'd kill the demon." She stroked Rachel's cheek softly, wiping away the few tears that had started to fall from the brown eyes. "Because it wouldn't be you, Rach. It'd be the monster who killed you, and if there's something I'm sure of, is that I wouldn't have any compassion for the one who'd take you away from me."

* * *

Quinn was at the kitchen, getting rid of the remaining boxes, when she heard the door. Thinking that it was Andrea returning, she headed to the hallway, but before she could go past through the kitchen's door, there's someone blocking her path.

Someone that looked a lot like Andrea.

The same long, brown and shiny hair, although a bit longer and less curly, and those piercing eyes, that seemed to stare directly into your soul. It was almost like looking at a barely older version of the hunter, but with a less friendly expression in her face.

"Good evening, Quinn."

This time, it was Andy, with her kind smile as always.

"Who's this?"

Quinn turned towards the stranger at hearing the question, then to Andrea, and once again to the other girl with a scowl in her face.

"Shouldn't you be me asking that?" She asked, at the same time that she brought back the HBIC iced glare.

"Please, excuse her manners. Quinn, this is Erin, my sister." Then, the brunette turned to her sibling. "Quinn is Rachel's…"

The blonde could see Andrea's hesitation, so she finished the sentence.

"Girlfriend."

After the initial surprise on the hunter's face, Quinn saw how it slowly changed, trying to hold back the sadness that overwhelmed her, but the feeling showed clear as day in her eyes.

"Was that development before of after the girl's change?" Erin asked turning to her sister.

"I'd say it's a… fairly new development." Andrea hesitated, still not sure at how to take the news.

"And is she aware of everything?" She asked, clearly annoyed with the situation.

"If you're talking about Rachel, yes, I'm aware of what she's going through. And I'm right here, so you can ask me directly."

Finally, the newcomer turned to look at Quinn as she requested, but still staring at her as if the blonde was no more than an annoyance in her way.

"Okay. I'll ask _you_ then. Are you that eager to die or just plain stupid?"

"Erin, please!"

Seeing as she wasn't going to win any argument with the other two girls, Erin growled and left the kitchen. Seconds later, they even heard a slam of the front door.

"Sorry about that. She's kind of intense." Andrea sighed. "Where's Rachel, by the way?"

"Shower. Andrea, what I said about Rachel and I…"

"It's fine, Quinn. I was the one who told Rachel to give you two a chance. I just wasn't expecting the 'g' word so soon."

"It was spur of the moment. We actually haven't made it official yet." Quinn needed to change the course of the conversation, she could already tell that Andrea was incredibly disheartened. "Is Erin always like that?"

"Don't worry about her, really." The hunter put a hand on Quinn's shoulder and patted it reassuringly. "She hasn't been nice to anyone in over two years, so don't make it something personal, okay? Are you staying tonight?"

Quinn shook her head.

"I don't think it's a good idea with your sister here. Besides, my mom is starting to forget that she still has a daughter living with her."

"I'd prefer if you could stay, though."

"Why?"

"I can't really explain _why_ right now, but Erin isn't very fond of Rachel."

"And you think that a confrontation with your sister could trigger something?"

"Ah, no. They've shared the same space before and nothing happened." Andrea chuckled. "I just don't wanna get caught in the cross fire."

* * *

"Hey, Mom?"

" _Where are you? It's getting late."_

"I know, but don't worry. I'm at Rachel's. Do you mind if I spend the night here?"

" _If I say yes, will you explain to me what's going on with your friend?"_

Quinn hesitated. She couldn't tell her mom the whole truth (Judy might think that her daughter was crazy), but she could try to modify some of it to please her. Maybe, if she could find the right moment, Quinn could even tell her mom about her blooming relationship with the brunette. Judy had changed a lot since she kicked her husband and took Quinn back, and she'd even been really receptive of Brittany and Santana's relationship in the open when they visited her at home. True that being her daughter being the one in a relationship with another girl would be more difficult to assimilate, but her mother didn't give her that same vibe from months ago, where she was seeing herself being kicked out again just for being who she really was.

"We'll talk about it, I promise."

" _Well, you can stay. And maybe you could bring Rachel tomorrow for dinner. I would really like to meet her."_

"I'll ask her. Thank you, Mom."

Quinn ended the call and sighed. She really needed to think about talking to her mother, but she'd had to ask Rachel first about how much she could tell.

And speaking about her soon-to-be girlfriend, Quinn raised her head and found a pair of chocolate eyes staring at her from the bathroom door. Rachel's petite body was leaning against the doorframe, covered with a towel, while the brunette's damp curls cascaded over her shoulders, leaving drops of water that travelled under the fabric.

_How could I ever deny myself that I wanted her?_

"I don't know if it's a good idea to have dinner with your mom."

Rachel's words successfully brought the blonde out of her dream state.

"How do you…?"

"I could hear her at the other end. And you don't need to stay tonight if you don't want to. I'm a big girl and I know how to treat Erin."

"You heard all that from the shower?"

"High developed hearing is one of those treats of being a vampire. It's actually quite useful." She shrugged, then left the security of the doorframe and started to walk towards Quinn. "Really, if you're going to be uncomfortable, go home. I'll be okay."

"I want to stay."

The vampire raised an eyebrow at Quinn's quick answer.

"So you can have your way with me?" Rachel asked seductively while closing slowly the distance between them.

"Among other things."

"We could make Erin think twice about staying here."

"Well, we could do that and also work on my problem at the same time."

Quinn took Rachel by the towel and tugged softly, pulling the girl between her legs. She then took Rachel's hands away, letting the fabric slide freely down the silky skin until it landed with a dull thump to the carpeted floor.

"You know that's my main concern." Rachel replied, voice husky and warm.

The blonde let her fingers roam absently from Rachel's lower back, to around her waist, studying the brunette's toned stomach, and ending under the curve of those two perfect mounds that Quinn knew were going to be her new addiction. Rachel's soft gasp had Quinn biting at her bottom lip, trying to stop the moan that threatened to erupt from her own throat.

"What happened today in the auditorium was amazing, but I really, _really_ need you to touch me.

"And I want to touch you. You can't imagine how bad." Rachel replied, wanton and needy.

"I hate it. I hate that I can't control my own body." She hid her face on Rachel's stomach, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin, getting lost in the warmth that radiated from it. "And I don't understand any of it. If it was your bite what made me almost come that time in the bathroom, if all this started because it was the feeling of being at your mercy what made me feel alive…" She paused, controlling herself, "Why did that change when that… _thing_ appeared?"

"I've been thinking about it." She said, absently entangling her fingers in Quinn's blonde tresses, and luxuriating in what the blonde's hand was doing. "And I've reached the conclusion that all this is happening because you saw the monster that night."

Quinn pulled away a little and raised her head to look at the girl.

"Who bit you in that bathroom was still Rachel Berry in form, the girl you'd been secretly crushing on. The vampire was just an addition to that attraction. Yes, you felt in danger, but you also trusted me subconsciously. You knew, deep inside, that I wouldn't hurt you. But then, you saw me changing, turning into something that wasn't Rachel anymore."

"And you think that now I see the demon when I look at you?"

"Subconsciously, yes. And that's okay, because it is a part of me. Something I can't get rid of, and you should be aware of that at all times."

"Are you saying that, because I'm afraid of the monster, I won't be able to be with you?"

"You want to know what the problem is, Quinn?"

"What?"

"You don't trust me."

"Of course I trust you. I…"

Before Quinn could complain about Rachel's statement, the brunette leant down and gave her a quick kiss to silence her.

"No, you don't." She smiled sadly. "I know it's not under your control, but deep down inside, you don't think I'll be able to keep the beast hidden if things get too intimate. You think that I'll lose control, and that's the problem. That's why your body shuts down when I touch you.

* * *

Andrea found her sister sitting on the stairs of the porch, with her eyes lost in the clear sky of the night. She looked calm and relaxed to whoever saw her like that, but the hunter knew that it was far from the reality.

"Are you going to tell me anytime soon why you're here?"

Erin turned her head to find her sister behind her, waiting for an answer.

"So rude. Aren't you happy to see your sister?"

"Of course I'm happy to see you, but I know when you're hiding something from me."

"Okay, well. Father said that you were having some trouble with the demon that you let escape the last time. That had come after Rachel to claim her as part of its _family_."

Of course her father would think that sending Erin to help was a good idea. He might not remember how it ended the first time. But help was help, and despite her sister's efforts to make people believe that she didn't give a damn about anyone, she knew that Erin would give her best to be there for her.

"It showed a couple of nights ago, but Fenris and Cassandra scared him away. I've been looking around town since then, but with no luck. I thought that, maybe, that thing decided that in the end it wasn't worth it, but Rachel insists that it's still around."

Andrea saw her sister's disgusted face and knew what was coming.

"I told you that she would cause us trouble."

"She's my responsibility, Erin. I made a promise the day I turned her and I plan on keeping it."

"Even if she's with someone else?"

"That doesn't matter. From the moment she came back from death, Rachel is family, whether you like it or not."

"She may share our blood now, but that thing will never be one of us."

The hunter, tired of fighting about the same issue, sighed.

"I know what you see when you look at her, I know. And I understand how bad it might hurt. But she's just a lost girl trying to find her place in our crazy world. It's not her fault. And you can't blame her for something that happened years ago."

Erin stood up and stared at her sister with fire in her eyes.

"No, you're right. But don't expect me to care about little Rachel if something happens to you or the family because of her. She's a time-bomb, Dre, and you know it."

* * *

Exhausted, Andrea closed the door behind her. Erin had decided to take a walk around the neighbourhood _"_ _to check if everything is okay, just in case",_ but she knew that her sister was only making excuses to avoid meeting Rachel as long as possible. True, that she was hoping that Quinn's presence would help, but the moment their eyes met, it was going to be a bloodbath.

She walked into the living room and saw the wolves on the floor besides the couch, snuggled against each other, relaxed. Then she heard footsteps coming from the stairs, and soon she saw Rachel and Quinn descending, hand in hand, with rather serious expressions on their faces.

"We want to try something." Rachel said, almost immediately.

"I know your libido must be off of the charts, honey, but I don't think that Quinn would appreciate sharing you with anyone else."

Quinn's cheeks went from her usual milky tone to a deep, crimson red, and the hunter couldn't help but notice that her grip on Rachel's hand got stronger.

"That's not what I meant." Said the younger brunette. Then she seemed to be thinking about it twice, because she turned to the blonde with a raised eyebrow and a smirk in place. "Although…"

"Don't even think about it!" Quinn exclaimed, holding her closer.

"Okay, okay." She shrugged and then turned to Andrea again. "That's not why we need you, but it's kind of related."

"Such a shame." Andrea knew that the shorter brunette was just playing along with her, but she pouted anyways, showing her false disappointment. "Well, if you don't want my sexual favors, what do you need from this humble person of mine?"

"We need you to help us get rid of Quinn's fear of me."

"I thought it was going well?"

"Yes, it is better, but we really need to get on this faster."

"And what's the plan?"

"I have to show Quinn that I'm strong enough to keep myself grounded, that I'll be able to stay as me in a compromised situation."

Andrea turned a concerned look toward Quinn.

"You think that she could turn while you two are…?

"She seems to think so." The blonde replied with a slight shrug.

"Well, it kind of makes sense. What do you need me for?"

"I'm going to bite her." Stated Rachel. "And I want you to be with us while I do it. Just in case."

The hunter didn't need to look at Quinn to know that Rachel had deliberately forgotten to tell her about that part of the plan. She heard the deep intake of air that the blonde needed to assimilate the words. Whatever the vampire had planned, she didn't want to tell her beforehand, probably to avoid that she could run away.

"Uhm, Rachel…?"

"Trust me." Then, the vampire reached to take the blonde's hands in hers and placed a soft kiss on them. "Please?"

Quinn, still trembling and unsure, slowly nodded, and let Rachel pull her toward the couch, pushing her to sit with a soft push to her shoulders. The vampire crouched between her legs, taking her hands in hers.

Andrea could feel the hesitation in the shorter girl's movements, and clearly saw that split of a moment when her friend found her eyes to ask for reassurance before going for it.

_You're going to do it now?_

Immediately, she recognized the answer to her silent question in Rachel's eyes.

_While I have the courage._

She knew what her friend was thinking. The girl was aware that, if she showed the minor sign of doubt, it would do the opposite of helping Quinn. If she showed any hesitation, for the blonde girl that would mean weakness, that not even Rachel trusted in herself.

"Extend your arm." She heard her friend say.

Quinn did as asked and Rachel took her hand, caressing the silky skin on the blonde's forearm before raising it to her lips.

The scene was so utterly intimate that Andrea felt like she was intruding on some private moment between the lovers. She could hear the human's heart pounding erratically in her chest, getting ready to burst the moment Rachel softly kissed her forearm once more. Then, the petite brunette raised her eyes to find hazel ones, asking for permission.

Andrea knew that, even if she wanted, Quinn couldn't say no at that moment, or stop what was about to happen. She could understand the fear, the trepidation, and the fire of passion that was probably consuming her… But also the impossibility to deny anything to the girl when she pleaded with you with that determined stare.

So, Quinn couldn't do anything but nod at the request.

Rachel pierced slowly the fragile skin and had the first taste of blood. Almost immediately, as soon as the first drop of blood drops to her tongue, her eyes widened and grew considerably darker.

* * *

She couldn't tear her eyes from her own wrist, where Rachel had dug her fangs. Quinn had seen, for a fraction of a second, the change in the brown eyes, how the intensity of tasting her blood again hit Rachel like a truck. It was true that the initial pain after the vampire's teeth had tore apart her skin was slowly disappearing and leaving a warm feeling on its place, but it was doing nothing against the panic that was filling every fibre of her being.

Quinn wanted to move, to run, to jump off of that couch and leave the house behind as fast as possible, but she was stuck. Immobile. All strength had left her. She felt helpless again, like that night when Rachel pinned her against the hard floor of the road. Her rational self told her that Andrea was still there, but there was a part of her brain that had already disconnected and was panicking.

"Rachel…" She tried to say, but only managed to let go a desperate, barely audible whisper.

But that seemed to be enough for the brunette, because she raised her eyes to meet Quinn's.

_Her eyes…_

She realized that the girl's orbs didn't go totally black, only a darker tone of her usual chocolate. Then she saw the smile, or rather the smirk that was always on the vampire lips when she was being playful, and something new spurred inside her. A distant, familiar feeling that started to battle against her fear, but that wasn't yet strong enough to win.

"Stop?" Asked the blonde, although she was still unsure about Rachel's capacity to stop herself. She wanted to trust the other girl, she really did, but the first time the brunette bit her she passed out, and the second she almost killed her. She hated to admit that Rachel might be right, and that single moment when she thought that her human self was gone, the image of demon-Rachel was so deeply grabbed into her mind that now it would be an herculean task to get rid of it.

But she had said 'stop' and now the fangs were slowly disappearing, being replaced by a warm, wet tongue that was soothing the pain away. Then, with a final kiss to the little wounds in her wrist, Rachel found her eyes again and smiled.

"Was that too much?" Rachel asked, a little out of breath.

Was it? Rachel was probably asking because she could hear the blonde's heart beating insanely fast and was worried that she'd crossed a dangerous line. What she didn't think was that maybe, it wasn't just due to the fear, but also to something else. Something that was born in her belly and travelled down to end between her legs.

But the expression on the brunette's face told her that she'd been thinking her answer for too long, because Rachel was getting more worried within seconds, and she couldn't say anything to reassure her, because her lungs weren't still working right.

"Why don't you go to refresh a little, Rach? Give her some space."

"Okay. I'll be… upstairs."

Andrea nodded.

"Try to take a deep breath. Slow. Feel the air in your lungs."

She could hear the hunter's voice still distant, but her lungs seemed to start working again at a normal pace.

"Quinn, do you remember what I told you about how Rachel was turned? How the vampire side keeps the demon at bay?"

The blonde nodded.

"Then, think rationally about this." Andrea knelt in front of her and put a calming hand on the blonde's leg. "It's the vampire who loses her mind when she's around you, not the demon. And keeping the vampire satisfied helps to fight the monster. Letting Rachel bite you, makes her stronger, both physically and psychologically. The only way she would really hurt you it's if she gets too angry and you are too near when that happens, and even then, she would still be strong enough to try to fight against it because, right now, you are the thing she cares the most about. You saw it the night her father appeared. She fought it because of you. To put it dramatically, you are the chain that keeps her grounded."

"And she's my rock?" Quinn finally recovered her ability to speak and smiled slightly.

"Well, I see her more like your shield." Laughed Andrea. "A very tiny shield that, despite her short size, would stop whatever threat that dares to come your way."

"I don't know if that makes feel better, or even more worried."

"True. But you can't help it. You own her heart now, and she'll defend that with her teeth if it's necessary. Very sharp teeth."

At hearing that, Quinn diverted her gaze towards the little perforations on her wrist, making Andrea follow the same path with her eyes, falling both silent for a while.

"Feeling better now?" Said the hunter after a few seconds.

"A bit, yes. Thank you."

"Enough to stay here alone while I go to see how your _girlfriend_ _'_ _s_ doing?"

The mocking tone in the hunter's voice didn't go unnoticed by Quinn, who raised an eyebrow challenging her.

"Knowing _my_ girlfriend, she's probably pacing hysterically in her room right now. So yes, go see her, I'm fine here."

The other girl nodded, gave her a small smile, taking the blow gracefully, and went towards the stairs.

"And keep your hands to yourself!" Shouted the blonde before she disappeared, just in case.

* * *

Andrea stepped into Rachel's room still laughing at the blonde's latest remark, just to find that the vampire wasn't exactly doing what Quinn had predicted.

"If you wanted to get sweaty, there's much better ways, you know?"

"That's not… an op-tion right now."

Rachel answered, half breathless, from her elliptical, which was going at full speed at the moment. In fact, the hunter could swear that the poor thing was about to get smashed into pieces if Rachel kept going at that pace.

"And a really cold shower?"

"Next step."

"Okay. I guess your current state is due to how Quinn's body reacted?"

The vampire stopped running abruptly and jumped out of the machine, starting then to get rid of the sweated clothes.

"I thought I was used to it, but this time it caught me completely unprepared." She threw her shirt to the floor and proceeded to take off her shoes. "I was expecting her to freak out, even to slap me to make me stop, not to get excited about it. Not so soon!" One of the shoes went flying across the room, passing an inch away from Andy's head, and slamming against the door behind her.

"But that's a good thing, right?"

"No!" She shouted, stomping her bare feet on the floor. "I mean, yes! Of course it's a good thing! But now I won't be able to get rid of this state of excitement, because I know that she was, at least, a bit turned on, but I can't do any of the things that I want to do to her because _then_ she will freak out."

"You both did well today, Rach. Just breath, relax, and be grateful for that."

"That's easy for you to say." She complained, pointing a finger at her friend. "You don't want to ravish her right now."

Andrea rolled her eyes and shook her head at how insane Rachel was acting, but the hunter would be lying if she'd said that she didn't understand what was going on inside that hyperactive mind.

_Well, at least she's not feeling remorseful about biting her._

"You know what? I'll let you go to get that shower. God knows you need to cool down if you're going to share that bed with your girlfriend tonight."

"You can't leave me like this!"

"And what I'm supposed to do, Rach? You heard what Quinn said, didn't you?"

"It wouldn't be the first time you don't use your hands."

"True." She smirked. "But that would make Quinn sad… or really angry." She hesitated. "I'm still not sure which would be worse. But we don't want any of that, right?"

Rachel, who, somehow, got rid of the rest of her clothes during the conversation and was now standing in front of her only wearing her underwear, sighed deeply.

"No, of course we don't want that. You know it wasn't me _me_ talking." Andrea nodded and smiled fondly at her. "Fine then. Just go and leave me alone with my misery."

The vampire dismissed her with a gesture of her hands, and proceeded to disappear behind the bathroom door, without even thanking her for yet another valuable therapy session.

"You better run that water on icy mode, Shorty!"

* * *

Almost after half an hour sitting alone in that couch, going over what had just transpired, over and over again, Andrea returned and told Quinn that she should go to get ready for bed while Rachel was in the shower. The blonde was about to ask why the other girl was showering twice in less than two hours, but the wheels in her head started working and everything clicked before she could say a word.

The brunette said her goodnights and went outside the house, probably to join her sister in her duties.

Quinn went upstairs. Although her body was again under control, she couldn't help but get a bit nervous and, somehow, excited at the fact that she was going to be sharing the bed with Rachel. The blonde was pretty sure that nothing would happen, but she was almost certain that it would be really difficult to get any sleep at all.

She took her shoes off and went to the drawer in search for something to sleep in that would fit her. Quinn wasn't sure about going through Rachel's clothes without her permission, but it was better than sleep in her actual clothes, and probably much wiser than staying only in her undies, given the brunette's state. So, she stripped and put on some shorts and a faded tee, before getting into bed and closing her eyes with a deep sigh.

Moments later, she opened them again at the bed cracking, only to find that the room was already dark. Rachel was lying on her side, one arm supporting head, and staring fondly at the sleepy blonde.

"I borrowed some clothes."

"It's okay."

"I can't believe I fell asleep."

"With everything that happened today, you must be exhausted."

"I didn't even realize that I was that tired." Quinn reached to caress softly the brunette's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now." She answered, taking Quinn's hand and intertwining their fingers. "So…girlfriend?"

"Of course you've heard that."

"Of course."

"And you don't mind?"

"I guess we're stuck together." The blonde could see Rachel's grin through the darkness around them. "Just try not to use it to mess with Andrea, okay?"

"As long as she won't mess with me."

"The three of us will have a chat about that tomorrow." Then she saw Quinn yawning and leant forward to leave a soft kiss on her forehead. "But now, it's time to sleep."

"Okay. Would you turn around?"

Rachel didn't ask why, because she knew what Quinn wanted to do. She just nodded and did as asked, giving her back to her girlfriend. A moment later, she felt the blonde snuggling against her and an arm holding her around her waist.

"Goodnight, Rachel." She whispered, letting her warm breath caress the brunette's neck, being a soft 'goodnight' the last thing she heard before falling again into dreamland.


	10. Sharp 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back at school was supposed to be about new beginnings, but Quinn never expected that the starting of Senior year could also bring a completely new Rachel Berry; sexier, bolder and totally out of character Rachel Berry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Not really, but up until season 2 to be safe. Completely AU from there.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any character on Glee.
> 
> I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!

10

The first thing she saw after opening her eyes were the dark shadows around her room. It was still too early, and the sun was still hidden, so not yet time to wake up. But her body seemed to think otherwise.

Suddenly, Quinn realized that something was missing.

She remembered perfectly well going to sleep with a certain brunette in her arms, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. Maybe that’s why she woke up? After almost a week of sleeping in the same bed with her, the blonde was so used to the feeling of the warmth radiating from the petite body that, once it was missing, she was unable to sleep.

After a couple of minutes though, when she was completely awake and her vision had finally adjusted to the dim light in the room, Quinn remembered that this wasn’t the first time that she’d woken up alone in the middle of the night with the other side of the bed still warm and missing someone. So she sat on the mattress, leaning her back against the headboard, and looked towards the window.

“You’re being creepy again,” she whispered, knowing pretty well that the person across the room could hear her perfectly.

“You don’t like it when I watch you sleep?” asked the brunette with a smirk.

“You know how disturbing I find that habit of yours. Besides, I’d rather have you here,” the blonde said, pointing at the spot in the bed at her side, “keeping me warm.”

The smile disappeared from Rachel’s lips as she slowly stood up from the seat beneath the window and walked towards the bed.

“You looked uneasy and I thought I should give you some space.”

Quinn let out a deep, resigned sigh and reached for Rachel’s hand when the brunette sat beside her.

“Rach…” she whispered tenderly while letting her thumb draw circles on the soft skin of her girlfriend’s hand. “Not every nightmare or disturbing dream that I have is about you, and even the ones that are about you are more about my fear of losing you than about… that thing.”

“I know, but…”

“No, Rachel. We’ve had this conversation already. I don’t want space. When I’m having a bad dream, what I want is the comfort of your arms around me. If I wake up scared, what I need to feel safe again is to open my eyes and see you next to me.  Do you know how scared I was the second time you slept here, when I woke up in the middle of the night and I couldn’t find you? I’d just had a dream where I lost you, and when I opened my eyes you weren’t there. That feeling is worse that any nightmare.”

+++

After that night at Rachel’s house, with Erin’s arrival and the whole plan to make Quinn get over her fear, things had changed a bit. The blonde had woken up the morning after with strong arms surrounding her and feeling strangely safe. Rachel had kissed her lips tenderly and then proceeded to inspect the wound on her wrist. The two tiny marks were still visible, but thanks to some help from the brunette, nothing that needed to be covered too much.  In fact, any kind of bandage would have brought more attention to the bite.

“ _I think I’ll stay home today,_ ” said the blonde, looking for approval in Rachel’s yes. “ _You know… to let it fade away completely._ ”

“ _Want me to stay with you?_ ”

“ _Will you get mad at me or torture yourself over it if I say no?_ ”

Rachel shook her head, understanding what Quinn was asking at that moment.

“ _You need time alone, right?_ ”

“ _Last night was really intense. My head needs to process what happened and how I feel about it happening again._ ”

“ _You never told me how you felt_.”

“ _Rach… If I hadn’t been so exhausted and scared, we would have been fucking all night long because I was also really, really turned on._ ”

“ _Okay…_ ” the brunette chuckled. “ _You can’t say that and expect me to stay away from you all day_.”

“ _You asked_.”

“ _And you are extremely honest, aren’t you? You didn’t need to be so explicit, though. I knew that you were excited last night. Believe me._ ”

“ _Hence the second shower?_ ”

The blonde smirked and got closer to Rachel, burying her face in her girlfriend’s neck and getting lost for a moment in her scent.

“ _Vampire Berry was on full throttle. I needed to cool down if I wanted to share the bed with you or we could have had a repeat of that first time in the bathroom._ ”

“ _I wouldn’t mind a repeat of that_.”

“ _You know what I mean_ ,” Rachel said, raising her eyebrows when one of the blonde’s adventurous hands worked its way under her shirt and started brushing her fingertips over the vampire’s sensitive skin. “ _Biting you without control is out of question._ ”

“ _But we could keep practicing that control, let’s say… tonight? If Andrea doesn’t mind, you could come to my house, have dinner with us, and stay the night._ ”

“ _Or… I could climb to your window without your mom noticing and then spend the night._ ”

“ _You’ll have to meet her sometime, Rachel_.”

“ _I’ve already met her_.”

“ _But not as my girlfriend_.”

That definitely startled Rachel.

“ _Let’s wait a little longer. At least until we have things a bit more under control. Besides, I always wanted to sneak through a window into someone’s bedroom,_ ” she said smirking.

“ _Baby, you’re really, really creepy._ ”

And that’s what the brunette had been doing since that night. Waiting until it was dark outside to sneak into Quinn’s bedroom. At first, she’d hesitated to bite her without having Andrea’s backup, but the blonde had seemed really eager to repeat the previous night’s experiment, and soon convinced Rachel that they would be okay alone.

She didn’t bite her that night, though, but they sure found other things to distract themselves with. Like Quinn’s newfound obsession with Rachel’s perfectly defined navel and how sensitive that spot seemed to be, or how the blonde’s body shivered every time the vampire’s tongue traveled from the line of her jaw to under her ear, slowly tracing a path.

The second night, Quinn had the intention to go to Rachel’s house, but her girlfriend was opposed to the idea of having to see Erin that day. Apparently they’d had a fight during lunch period and, even knowing that Andrea would probably keep her sister out of Rachel’s sight, the vampire didn’t want to risk it. So they ended up going to the mall with Kurt, Santana and Brittany, and stayed there to have dinner when the others had to head home. Santana had been wary all day, watching them interact with the others, and paying special attention to Rachel’s behavior. Quinn knew that her friend was aware that something was off with the diva, but she still hadn’t said a word.

“ _What about Saturday?_ ”

“ _What about that?_ ” asked Rachel.

“ _For dinner with my mom._ ”

“ _Quinn…_ ”

“ _She asked about you today… Again. We don’t even have to tell her about us. It could be just me inviting a friend to meet my mother and have a nice dinner together. Nothing else._ ”

“ _You really want to tell your mom about us, right?_ ”

“ _I… It’s not about if I want to tell her or not. Actually, I’m really scared about telling her and how she’s going to react, but I feel like, after all we’ve been through, she deserves to know that I’ve finally found someone that makes me happy. Besides, I’m pretty sure that she already suspects something and, with all I’ve been talking about you lately, she’s kind of eager_.”

“ _I’ll tell you what. Let me have my way with you tonight and I’ll promise to think about it_.”

“ _Want to try…?_ ”

“ _Only if you want_.”

Rachel bit her again that night on exactly the same spot as the last time. Quinn had been the one offering her hand this time without hesitation, extending her arm gently towards Rachel for the brunette to take it, and because they were both sitting on the bed, the girls were at the same level. Their eyes met and didn’t leave the others while Rachel sucked gently, not for very long, but enough to make the blonde’s heart start beating like a beast and her body temperature to start rising.

+++

That was the first night that Quinn had woken up alone in bed after a nightmare to find Rachel watching her from the window, as if the brunette was hesitating between leaving or returning to the bed. When Quinn asked her what she was doing, Rachel told her that she’d been trembling and was afraid that she was the reason.

“I want to sleep in your arms, Rachel. Please, don’t be afraid.”

It felt like déjà vu. She’d said exactly the same words the first time and Rachel, hesitating, had gone back to bed with her.

“But that would be difficult, Quinn, given that you haven’t yet been able to trust me enough to fall sleep in my arms.”

“I think that it has nothing to do with trust and more because someone likes to snuggle and keeps falling asleep in _my_ arms, so we haven’t really had the chance to try the other way around.”

“It’s not my fault that you’re so comfy,” pouted the vampire.

“Rachel… Do you plan on coming here before sunrise?”

“Okay, okay,” she answered resignedly, moving to lie down next to the blonde. “But if I sense that you are uncomfortable, I’ll be flying out that window before you can even blink.”

“Deal.”

Rachel opened her arms and let Quinn position herself with her back against her chest. Seeing that her girlfriend was still unsure, the blonde took Rachel’s arms and closed them around her, leaning completely against the other girl and letting out a content sigh. Still, Rachel couldn’t seem to get out of her permanent state of being on guard around her.

“See? I’m fine,” she said, turning around a little to plant a chaste kiss on Rachel’s lips. “Now close your eyes and go to sleep already.”

“As you wish,” she said, kissing her head softly and lingering there for a moment before holding her tighter.

The blonde let her body melt against Rachel’s, wondering if her girlfriend’s words had been a way to tell her something that she’d been avoiding since the moment they had started this strange relationship.

+++

“She won’t bite, Rach,” she said, taking the tiny hand of the other girl in hers and smirking. “That’s more your style.”

“Don’t you dare to joke about that in front of your mother.”

“Don’t worry.” The blonde smiled tenderly. “I think that telling her that I’m gay and in a relationship with a Jewish girl will be enough for today. I don’t want to give her a heart attack telling her that said girl is also a weird human-vampire-demon hybrid that has a fetish for my blood. I want to still have a mom tomorrow, you know?”

Rachel sighed, defeated, finally caving to her girlfriend’s wishes.

“Okay, okay, understood. I’m being paranoid.”

“Not paranoid. You’re just being you. But I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

“Stop being so charming or I’ll be forced to take you straight to your room, and then we’d be missing dinner with your mother.”

“We can’t disappoint her. Since I told her that you’d come today, she’s been stressing herself out to prepare the perfect vegan dinner for you.”

“That’s really nice,” said the vampire, smiling shyly. “I guess we should go inside then.”

Quinn opened the door for her, and with the first step into the house, Rachel’s senses where overwhelmed with the most amazing smell she’d ever smelled, second only to Quinn’s blood.

“Did I mention that my mom has been the winner of the annual cooking contest of the congregation for the last seven years?”

“To be honest, that trophy has been on my family’s shelf almost every year since 1978.” A smiling Judy left the kitchen and came to greet the girls at the doorway. “Welcome, dear. I’m really happy to finally have you here.”

“And I’m really happy to be here.”

Quinn knew that her girlfriend was extremely nervous, but Rachel was, after all, a great actress and would never let her anxiety control her actions. She saw the sincere smile that the vampire gave to her mother and knew that everything would be okay.

“Well, why don’t you girls get comfortable while I finish things in the kitchen? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.”

“Thanks, mom.”

After Judy left them alone, the girls stood there in silence, staring at each other for a couple of minutes.

“See? You’re still alive.” Quinn smirked.

“Yeah.”

“Want me to show you the house?”

“Why don’t we just take a seat on that really comfortable looking couch that you have right there?”

“You’re already thinking of all the ways we could use that couch, aren’t you?”

“It seems like it’s you who has been letting her mind run wild,” Rachel said playfully.

“Rach, I’ve been thinking about us and that couch since long before all this happened.” Quinn said those words with a straight face and without a hint of shame in her voice. “But maybe… some other time?”

“Definitely.”

+++

Quinn saw how her girlfriend’s eyes widened after the first bite of her mother’s heavenly vegan food (Rachel’s words), and watched them interact during the whole dinner. Once they reached dessert, Rachel wasn’t shy anymore and her mother was clearly enchanted by their guest.

“Judy,” the brunette started, ceremoniously leaving the dessert spoon on the table and looking intently at Mrs. Fabray, “I think I love you.”

“The feeling is mutual, dear. I think I fell in love with your voice the first time I went to see Quinnie sing with your glee club.”

“Stop it, Mom. Rachel’s ego is already big enough.”

“I’m just speaking the truth, honey.” She turned to Rachel again. “Besides, it’s Quinn’s fault that I have a soft spot for your voice.”

“And why’s that?” asked a curious Rachel.

“You see…”

“Mom, don’t…”

“…she used to watch those videos. At first I thought they were recordings of your glee club, but then I noticed that it was always the same voice. One day I was curious and went to ask her who was singing, but when I stepped into the room she was so focused on the video that she didn’t even notice me. Then the pregnancy happened and I almost forgot about it, until the day I heard you sing in that competition. Until that moment I didn’t realize how much I’d missed your voice. Then Quinn came back home and the songs came with her.”

Rachel was about to cry.

“When she told me recently that you were having problems at home, I was really worried. I know we’ve talked a few times before and I never mentioned anything, but I always knew you were somehow important to my daughter, even if she didn’t want to acknowledge it. That’s why I wanted to tell you that, whatever you need, this is your home too, and I know that you’re not ready to tell me what’s happening with your family, but I’m here whenever you need me.”

“I…”

Quinn smiled tenderly at her girlfriend and took her hand.

“You should be proud, mom. You’ve made Rachel Berry speechless.”

“That’s completely true. I don’t know what to say.”

“Just promise me that you’ll take care of yourself and you’ll come to me if you are in need of anything.”

“I promise.”

“Good.” Judy smiled. “Now this old lady is going to retire to her room. Enjoy the rest of the night, girls.”

As Judy stood up from the table and brought the last plates to the kitchen, the girls looked at each other in silence.

“Oh, before I forget,” the older blonde said, reappearing at the door. “Since Russel left I’ve always told Quinnie that she can be herself at home, and I know how hormones are at your age, so I’m not going to be the old fashioned mom and forbid anything. But please, whatever you do, do it behind closed doors, at least when I’m around. There are certain things that a mother doesn’t need to see or hear, okay?”

After the older Fabray disappeared upstairs, there was a moment of awkward silence between the girls. Quinn still wasn’t sure that she hadn’t imagined what her mom had just said.

“Did my mother just…?”

Rachel nodded.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think that she just gave us her blessing.”

“I need to sit down…”

“You already are.”

“Oh… Okay.”

The vampire sat down beside her girlfriend and started drawing soft patterns with her thumb on Quinn’s hand, trying to calm her down.

“Quinn, you need to breathe. This is a good thing, right?” she asked sweetly. “You thought that she already suspected something, and now you know for sure. I actually expected a bit more drama, but it’s nice that she’s so understanding.”

“Rachel… My mother, my once _extremely_ religious mother, just gave us permission to have sex in this house. Do you understand what that means?”

“That we can have sex in this house?” Quinn shot daggers at her with her eyes. “Okay, okay. I know what this means to you. She accepts us, and the fact that she’s so open about our relationship is something we didn’t expect.”

What Rachel also didn’t expect was to have a pair of arms surrounding her in a crushing hug and her girlfriend suddenly straddling her.

“Quinn?” Rachel asked, amused.

“My mom still loves me!” The brunette smiled and held her tightly, lightly kissing her girlfriend’s perfect nose.

“Of course she loves you. And may I remind you that she also loves me?”

“That is kind of unsettling. I don’t know if I’m comfortable with my mother loving you so much.”

“Come on, don’t be jealous. You know you’re the only Fabray that I love.”

As soon as she said them, Rachel heard the words that had just escaped her mouth. She’d been restraining herself from saying them, trying to avoid the implications that something like that could have. In some desperate attempt to keep control on their situation, she’d been going against her own heart. And now… Now she was upset that, even if it wasn’t in her plans to say them, those three words had been uttered in such a trivial way.

But she couldn’t undo it. Quinn knew and everything would be real now.

“I never thought that the first time you’d say that to me would be in a conversation about my mom.”

“Well, I didn’t plan on saying it, believe me.”

“I know, but it doesn’t matter if you say it or not. I knew before, Rachel. Even when you didn’t want to believe it and you almost ran away. Your actions have always spoken louder that your words, even if the words sang.”

“I guess… But it came out so wrong and meaningless. It wasn’t the right time, or the right atmosphere… I didn’t even say it properly.”

“Then say it again.”

“Here? This is hardly a romantic scenario, and you know how much I like grand gestures. You deserve an appropriate set up and–”

“And songs, and flowers, and candlelit dates… That’s what you think I want, right? A normal relationship with dinners and prom dates. But we’ve never been normal, Rach. That’s not our style.,” she said, shutting Rachel out. “The only thing I need is you. So, look at me and say it. I’m already yours. I’ve been yours for a long time. I don’t need grand gestures or romantic settings. Just three words.”

They stared at each other. Quinn knew that Rachel was struggling inside. Battling with herself, trying to rationalize everything, trying to find a way to keep herself grounded and not make what could be the biggest mistake of her life. But then the brunette finally raised her eyes to meet expecting hazel ones and smiled. Quinn could see the magnitude of the words in those eyes before Rachel even spoke them.

“I love you,” she said, releasing a heavy sigh, letting go of everything that was holding her back. “It seems impossible how much, and it goes against all logic… But I love you.”

And in that moment, Rachel thought that Quinn’s smile was brighter than any sun that could ever exist.

“Was that so difficult?”

The blonde’s hand reached to brush Rachel’s cheek softly.

“To go against every single thought in my head saying that I should run away from you? That this is bound to be a disaster? Yes, but that’s exactly what I’ve been doing since I came back to Lima and I saw you again.” The brunette kissed her softly on the lips and then frowned. “Aren’t you going to say it back?”

Quinn just smirked.

“You can hear my heartbeat, right?” Rachel nodded. “Do you really think that I need to say the words, when my own heart is speaking for me?”

“I need to hear it. Make it real.”

“Rach…” She held her head gently with both hands. “For me, falling in love with you was an inevitability. If you want me to shout it to the entire world, I’ll do it, because I’m no longer afraid to say it.”

“You’re such a sweet talker.”

Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

“I’m that good, huh?”

“Yes, you are.”

Their lips met again, and soon something that begun tentative and shy turned hungry. Quinn encircled the brunette’s waist with her arms and erased any distance between them as Rachel’s hands grasped the blonde mane in her fists.

When Quinn moaned loudly, without any restraint, Rachel stopped.

“We should go to your room,” she said almost out of breath. “As accepting as your mother is, we don’t want her walking in on us like this.”

“Right. Room. Closed doors.”

“Don’t forget the bed.”

The blonde nodded.

“My bed is really comfortable.”

“Yes, it is.”

They moved to the stairs, their lips barely parting.

The girls reached Quinn’s bedroom and hurriedly opened the door. As soon as they were inside, the blonde smashed her girlfriend against it and hungrily kissed her again. Without leaving the brunette’s mouth for a moment, her hands flew to the hem of Rachel’s shirt and successfully pulled the piece of cloth out of the way.

“Eager much?” asked Rachel as she did away with the blonde’s dress. Quickly placing her hands on her neck, she pulled Quinn into another kiss while the taller girl had her hands busy with the button of Rachel’s jeans. Denim fell to the floor, and both girls were in their underwear and stumbling towards the bed.

Rachel fell on top of the blonde and, for a moment, they didn’t move, just stared at each other.

“Tell me that you can do this,” whispered the brunette an inch away from her lips. “Because if you can’t, I really need to jump out of that window and run a few miles before I’ll be able to sleep by your side.”

Quinn looked at her girlfriend and saw the hesitation in Rachel’s eyes, how she was still holding back to protect her, and suddenly all doubts disappeared and there was only love and desire in her heart. She rolled them so that she was on top of the brunette and bent down to kiss her.

“I need you.” She captured Rachel’s lips again while she guided one of her hands to her chest, over her heart. “I want you.” She kissed her again, with more passion, taking the tiny hand lower, passing lightly over her breast and heading down. “I love you.” When Rachel’s fingers reached the fabric of Quinn’s panties, they both gasped at the same time. “Love me.”

The brunette didn’t need any more encouragement. She sat up, making Quinn straighten her position on top of her girlfriend’s lap, and kept her hand where the blonde had placed it. Quinn moaned loudly when the contact between her thighs intensified, but too soon the hand disappeared.

“You’ll have to be quiet,“ Rachel said as she left a trail of soft kisses on Quinn’s stomach while her hands went to undo her bra clasp. “As lovely as your room is, there’s no soundproofed walls here.”

When her mouth reached one of the hardened peaks and her tongue started playing with it, Quinn had to bite her lip to stop another moan from escaping her throat. Rachel’s hands started roaming, going down her back and squeezing her ass.

“Rachel...”

“God, Quinn. Your scent is everywhere. It’s overwhelming. And I’m not even inside you yet.”

“Don’t hold back. Please… Please, Rachel, I need you.”

The brunette kept one hand at Quinn’s lower back, while the other moved to the front. Rachel leant back a little to meet her girlfriend’s eyes at the same time that her fingers passed the fabric barrier and touched the wetness waiting for her. The blonde instinctually thrust forward to increase the contact, hurrying Rachel, not wanting to wait anymore. She could feel one finger teasing her entrance while Rachel’s palm stroked deliciously over her clit. Quinn dug her fingers into the brunette’s shoulder to support herself because she didn’t trust her body.

And then she felt Rachel inside.

“Look at me.”

But she was far too gone to command her body.

“Quinn, look at me,” pleaded Rachel again, and finally the blonde was able to stare down at the deep brown orbs, sending a shiver through her body.

Without stopping the eye contact, the brunette started moving inside her. Soon, Quinn’s body started following and they reached a steady rhythm.

“More.”

When Rachel added a second finger, she touched something inside her that made her body temperature rise, and they started moving faster, harder. Quinn closed her eyes again and Rachel leant forward, capturing one of the blonde’s hardened nipples with her teeth. Quinn fisted her hands in her girlfriend’s hair viciously, and, unable to control herself, she moaned loudly when she felt the familiar brush of fangs against her skin.

“Rach…”

The almost breathless word reached the vampire’s ears and Rachel’s teeth backtracked, letting her tongue trace the underside of Quinn’s breast instead.

“I’m still here,” she whispered against heated skin.

“Say it again…” Quinn pleaded while her body still moved, increasing the rhythm with every thrust.  “Please…”

“I’m here, Quinn. I’m still me,” she said, but mostly to herself. She needed to believe that she wouldn’t lose control. “I love you.”

She could feel the other girl trembling in her arms, almost there, and Rachel knew what would send her rocketing towards the edge, what would make her scream and reach that peak that they’d been denied for so long.

Her mouth was just there.

She just had to let her fangs out again.

Just a bit.

Just enough.

“Do it.” Quinn’s voice was almost broken, desperate. “Oh God… Do it.”

Hearing Quinn asking without a trace of fear or hesitation ignited a fire inside her. A hunger like she’d never felt before. And every sound, every touch, every scent, was ten times stronger than before. She could feel all of Quinn. Her fingers tightening their grip, fisting locks of dark hair, her whole body arching against the touch of her mouth, the burning air leaving her lungs and the muted gasp that escaped her lips when the vampire’s fangs started to pierce the fragile skin of her breast.

Only then, when the first drop of blood reached her mouth, did everything make sense again.

+++

A couple of hours later, Quinn opened her eyes again, this time to see her room filled with the warm light of the morning sun, with Rachel’s arms tightly wrapped around her.

For a moment, all the bad things, all the worries and insecurities disappeared. Feeling Rachel’s warm body and the faint sound of her still beating heart against her made her feel euphoric and filled with the purest of joys. Rachel was still there, physical and emotionally, and the prettiest smile she’d ever seen was drawn on her lips.

Quinn couldn’t help but wonder how long their happiness would last. When would the next threat appear? Could Rachel keep the beast away forever? The blonde didn’t even know if there was a way to get rid of the demon without killing the brunette. And then there was Santana. She knew that her friend wouldn’t stop until she found out what was going on with Rachel, but maybe…

Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.

Santana would understand. She wanted to believe that her friend wouldn’t judge her, that she would be supportive, and then she’d have someone to talk to.                            

“Stop thinking, Quinn. It’s too early.”         

The blonde snapped out of            her inner thoughts and looked at her half asleep, and still very naked, girlfriend. Rachel still had her eyes closed, but her hands were starting to wander and Quinn knew that she needed to stop them before her own body started reacting, or they wouldn’t be leaving the bed at all.

“I thought you were an early riser.”                                                                                                               

“I am, but I want to enjoy this before the real world gets back to kicking our asses.”

“More like my mom kicking the door open.”

Those seemed to be the magical words, because Rachel got up from the bed at lightning speed and started collecting her clothes in no time while an amused Quinn watched the scene unfold from the comfort of her bed.

“Relax, Rach. I don’t think my mom would risk getting scarred forever. I’m pretty sure she would knock on the door and ask politely if we were presentable.”

“Or she could be outside that door with a Holy Bible in one hand and a knife in the other, ready to kill the girl who just defiled her precious daughter.”

Quinn, unable to contain herself, let out a loud laugh.

“This is serious, Quinn! I’m pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard you scream my name a few hours ago and I’m not sure that your mother will be happy about that.”

“Rach, my mom loves you and, even if I’m still shocked about what she said yesterday, I really believe that she wants me to be happy. Maybe things will be a bit awkward if she heard us, but I highly doubt that she’s behind that door ready to defend my honor.”

The vampire, still half dressed, stilled and sighed.

“If I die today it will be entirely your fault, Fabray.”

Quinn, letting the sheets that had been covering her naked body drop to the side, crawled towards Rachel, who was standing at the end of the bed, and took her hands.

“If that happens, I’ll let your ghost haunt me for eternity as revenge, if you want.”

“You bet I’d do it,” she said, reaching to give a quick peck to the blonde’s lips. “What were you thinking before I woke up, though? It looked kind of intense and you’re too calm about your mother for it to be that.”

Before saying anything, the blonde took a deep breath and pondered whether it was a good idea to tell Rachel that she needed to tell Santana everything. Not just because Quinn wanted to have someone else to talk to, but also to avoid the repercussions of the Latina finding out on her own and then having to do some damage control.

“How would you feel about telling Santana that you are a vampire?”

“What?”

To say that Rachel was shocked was an understatement.

“She knows that something’s wrong. She saw you almost losing control the other day, and flirting with her the way you did wasn’t the greatest idea either. San can be a pain in the ass when she wants something and she will be restless until she finds out the truth.”

“I’m… I don’t know, Quinn. This is not like telling your best friend that you’re in love with the school’s loser. This is putting her in danger.”

“They’re all already in danger with that thing walking free around the city, Rachel. Maybe it’s just after you right now, but it won’t stop there and you know it. Telling Santana could actually save her life someday. And, well…” At that point the blonde avoided Rachel’s questioning look. “I may have some selfish reasons for her to know, as well.”

“You need someone to talk to.” 

Quinn raised her eyes and found Rachel smiling softly.

“You have Andrea and I… Sometimes I feel like everything is too much and I want to be able to go to my best friend and rant my frustrations at her.”

Rachel’s first reaction was to say no, for obvious reasons. Letting Quinn know everything had been inevitable and Rachel’s own fault. Her secret was doomed from the moment she stepped into that school again. But telling Santana would be a completely different issue. The girl had been a nightmare to her since they met and even if they were sort of civil towards each other lately, their relationship was still too fragile to even call it a friendship. Telling her the biggest and most dangerous secret in her life would require a large amount of trust on Rachel’s part.

But Rachel knew that Quinn needed to share the weight of everything that was happening before it crushed her and, for lack of better qualities, Santana was terribly loyal.

“Andy is going to kill me for this…”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back at school was supposed to be about new beginnings, but Quinn never expected that the starting of Senior year could also bring a completely new Rachel Berry; sexier, bolder and totally out of character Rachel Berry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Not really, but up until season 2 to be safe. Completely AU from there.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any character on Glee.

**11**

 

Santana Lopez was many things, but a fool was not one of them.

For example, she knew that something was really wrong with Rachel Berry the moment the girl set a foot inside Mckinley High wearing those tight jeans. No pants suit, no awful animal sweaters or knee socks. Just a plain button down shirt and jeans so tight that Santana was going to have the curve of that ass engraved in her memory for a very long time. She knew that Berry was hot under all the argyle and the diva attitude. She’d have to be blind not to notice, but the midget never acted like _she_ knew it.

Something happened over the summer, something big, because now Berry was parading around Mckinley with more opened buttons on her shirt than the amount that would be considered proper for school. Not to mention, she was now flirting with everyone that crossed her path, Santana included.

And that’s one of the things that caused Santana to cringe. Rachel Berry had flirted with her dared to laugh at her face, and instead of wanting to punch her; she had been extremely attracted to the midget.

It was... unsettling.

Disturbing.

Inconceivable.

Who gave her the right?

Nobody knew why, but Rachel left Glee without any remorse or explanation. She made Shuester cry, and she even dared to dared to tell Sue to shut up, which would be considered a dead wish. However, to top it off, there was **THE** **QUINN SITUATION**.

Not only did her gaydar ping like crazy every time Q and Berry were in the same room. The looks they exchanged on a regular basis could be qualified as PG18 sometimes, but Santana never imagined that they would act on it. Rachel had always been obsessed with the giant and too blind to pay attention to anything or anyone else, and Quinn, the perfect head cheerleader, had enough shit in her life to add ‘out and proud’ to the list and put an even bigger target on her head. But when the new, improved _and_ extremely gay Rachel Berry finally saw the light, Quinn didn’t hesitate to jump on the train. Well, she _did_ hesitate at first, but something must have happened to make Quinn change her mind in the span of a day.

Maybe, if the horrible scarf around Quinn’s neck had been any indication, Berry was too good an opportunity to pass.

But something in her gut was telling her that things weren’t that simple. Rachel’s personality had made a 180 turn. In addition to being playful and flirty, she was also cranky and aggressive, and not in the cute Chihuahua kind of way, but more along the lines of someone who’s about to go into a murderous spree.

 However, it was the moment she saw Rachel lift the hockey player from the ground that sold it. Little smurf Berry was scary. There was something dark in her eyes, something that, in that moment, made Santana’s whole body shiver in fear. She didn’t even stop to think about how impossible it was for Rachel to have lifted a boy twice her size, to slam him against the lockers, and made him hover a couple of inches from the ground. Santana was pretty sure that the only thing that saved the jock’s manhood was Fabray’s perfect timing. The instant Quinn’s hand touched her; Rachel’s anger deflated enough to release the poor boy, who ran down the hallway as soon as he found himself free.

Santana was ready to demand answers, but she hesitated for a moment, which Quinn took advantage of, and silently asked her not to say anything before taking Rachel away from the curious audience gathered around them.

The next day there was a wolf at school. A fucking _wolf_.

Maybe she was reading too much into the situation. The only plausible explanation she could think of was that Berry may have been abducted by a sect during the summer and was now addicted to some kind of mind altering drug, because if she started to let her thoughts wander, she’d start to believe Brittany and her crazy stories about Rachel being a creature of the night.

The strength, the confidence, the anger, the fact that she bolted from chemistry at the same moment that Quinn cut her hand, and what Britt told her about Berry’s eyes going pitch black when she found her at the infirmary... It was like a giant neon sign spelling the word **BLOODSUCKER** for everyone to see.

And now Quinn wanted to talk.

She had been staring at the text for the last five minutes, unable to decide what to do.

- _Need to talk. Could you come to my house?_

“This better be worth it...” She said before writing a short reply.

- _Is this about the midget?_

Quinn’s answer came instantly.

_-Yes._

 

* * *

 

“She’s coming.”

“Well, no turning back then,” Rachel said after letting out a deep sigh.

Quinn dropped the phone at her side on the bed and turned to meet her girlfriend’s eyes. She knew that Rachel was not happy about telling Santana, of all people, about her condition or what happened to her fathers, but she understood Quinn’s need to have someone else at her side.

“We don’t have to tell her everything right away,” she said, taking Rachel’s hand in hers, absently studying the lines on her palm, “We could tell her about Andrea saving you and the vampires, and maybe what happened the first day at school and why we are together...  Maybe we should wait to see her reaction and then decide about telling her the rest.”

“You mean about the monster walking around Lima with my daddy’s skin waiting for me to convert before starting a family party of blood and violence around the state?”

Rachel had delivered that sentence so impassively and quiet that it made Quinn shiver. It was astonishing and incredibly scary how the girl could go from the old, naive, and bright high school girl, to this emotionless and cold woman with no light in her eyes in a split of a second. Rachel was usually so charming and affectionate, so warm and _human,_ that sometimes her darkest side took her by surprise. The demon was still a part of her, a strong part trying to get to the surface, and those seconds when you could see it buried deep inside those beautiful eyes were like a knife to Quinn’s heart.

“Let’s see how she reacts to the vampire thing first and leave the scarier stuff to some other time, okay?”

“No.” Rachel’s voice was softer now. “No. She needs to know everything. This is not just about me anymore, and I’m not going to let someone else get into my mess of a life so recklessly. If she’s going to be by your side, Santana needs to be prepared.”

“So, maybe we should give her a ‘Welcome to the club’ gift, then. I’m thinking a nice id card, a pin, maybe a couple of stakes?” There was a smirk on Quinn’s lips that Rachel smoothly took away with a kiss.

“You think you’re so funny…”

Quinn was going to reply but, in the end, she thought that it would be immensely better to answer her girlfriend with another kiss, one that left her breathless for a moment, which she took advantage of to straddle Rachel before assaulting her neck as if she was the vampire one in their relationship.

It was all a distraction, Quinn’s way to make her stop thinking too much. Rachel knew that and welcomed it anyway.

“You know what I really am?” Quinn whispered against her girlfriend’s neck, receiving only a groan as a response. “I am _extremely_ good with my hands.”

And to prove her point, she let her hands wander under Rachel’s shirt while her lips traced slowly along the other girl’s throat, before stopping to gently suck on the spot over her jugular. Rachel wasn’t in any position to deny her advances, so she decided to let her girlfriend do as she pleased and enjoy a completely carefree and happy Quinn Fabray as long as she could.

They would deal with the world later.

 

* * *

 

Almost an hour passed and Rachel’s fingers were now wandering softly up and down her girlfriend’s back when she heard someone at the front door of the house.

“She’s here.”

“Has she even knocked yet?” Wondered Quinn. “How good is your hearing?”

“Pretty good, and Santana has a very unique walk.” She made a pause to listen quietly. “Judy is opening the door right now.”

“Well, we better get out of this bed then, or my mother will send her up and she’ll catch us like this. Imagine Santana’s face if she catches us all naked and cuddled together in bed.”

“I would pay to see that.”

Quinn, laughing, hit her girlfriend playfully before getting up and throwing her a shirt to put on. Rachel was enticing enough with clothes on and she knew that getting caught half naked would give Santana a very wrong idea about why she was there.

Rachel, showing off and making use of her speed, was ready before she even had the chance to put her pants on and smiled at her before leaving the bedroom. When Quinn, fully clothed, finally went down the stairs to join them, she found the girls in the living room, Santana with her arms crossed, looking slightly pissed and staring at an amused Rachel.

Before she could say anything, Quinn heard a noise coming from the kitchen and assumed it was her mother. She had been wondering why Judy didn’t knock on her door that morning like she usually does, but then remembered that her mother probably heard them last night and she might be a little uncomfortable.

“I’m going to talk with my mom for a second, okay?” She said to both girls. “Do not start this conversation without me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Not funny, Lopez.” She said while leaning to leave a quick peck on Rachel’s cheek before whispering in her ear. “I’ll be back. Try not to kill each other in the meanwhile.”

She went into the kitchen where she found Judy with a box on the floor, surrounded by a variety of food cans and packages.

“Good morning dear! You could have told me that your friend Santana was coming over so early, I would have prepared some breakfast,” she said, entirely too cheerful.

Well, if Judy wanted to avoid the awkward conversation, Quinn was happy to comply.

“Good morning, mom. Don’t  worry about it, I had to talk to her about something for school. It was kind of last minute. Anyway, what’s with the box?”

“Oh? I guess I forgot to tell you. There’s a charity act at the shelter downtown. We are bringing food and some old clothes.

“Do you need any help?” She offered. She knew that the talk with her best friend was urgent, but she also wanted to keep some kind of normalcy with her mom after the changes they were going through lately. “We can talk to Santana later.”

“Don’t worry, sweetie. Do you remember Arthur, the gentleman at my baking classes that I told you about? He and his partner are going too, and they kindly offered to share a car. They are really lovely.” She put the last cans of food inside the large box and picked it up. Then, she leaned towards her daughter and kissed her cheek.

Before she could leave, though, Quinn felt the urge to clear the air, at least a little, about what happened the previous night. She wanted to be sure that having Rachel there really wouldn’t make her uncomfortable.

“Mom, about yesterday...”

Judy, knowing her daughter too well looked at her and smiled tenderly.

“We’ll talk about that at the right time. I know it’s awkward and we should have had that conversation a long time ago, but I wanted you to come to terms with that part of yourself on your own. As I said yesterday, I’m nothing like your father and I won’t love you any less for being who you truly are.”

Quinn wanted to say something, but there was a knot in her throat and a river of tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

“Mom....”

“Later, I promise. And make sure that Rachel stays for lunch.” Quinn nodded, still unable to speak. “There’s some coffee and freshly pressed juice in the fridge for breakfast. Call me if you need anything, okay?”

Judy left the kitchen softly after that, and seconds later, Quinn heard her shouting a clear ‘ _goodbye girls!’_ before the front door closed.

“I’m the only one freaking out because your mother just hugged Rachel Berry like she was a long lost daughter?” Was the first thing Santana asked her when she finally joined them in the living room again.

“You should have seen Quinn’s face last night when Judy told us she’s okay with whatever we do as long as we do it behind closed doors.”

Santana’s eyebrows rose to her hairline in surprise.

“Your mother knows you like the ladies now?”

“My mother knows that I like Rachel, yes. Oddly enough, she seems happy about it.”

“More than happy. She kind of loves me.” Rachel teased with a big smile and a glint of mischief in her eyes. “I think one of my superpowers is to charm the Fabray ladies.”

“That’s it. You’re not meeting my sister. I’m not fighting my own family for your attention.”

“You’re no fun.”

Both girls had to stop the playful banter when Santana loudly cleared her throat.

“So, Q…“ She started. “Why am I here?  I sure hope it’s not just to flaunt your newfound happiness in my face.”

“Not quite. I’m pretty sure you already have an idea.”

“Maybe, but I’m trying to think of something else that makes more sense because my actual hypothesis seems like a script for the Twilight Zone.”

“Twilight Zone is pretty accurate.” Rachel said while she perched herself against the corner of the couch. “What’s your hypothesis?”

“Well, not really mine but Britt’s. She thinks that you’re a vampire.”

Rachel didn’t seem fazed by the new information.

“Brittany is a very smart girl,” the vampire smiled fondly. She obviously held Britt in high standards and that was one of the very few things that Santana always liked of her.

“You’re a bloodsucker? For reals?”

“It’s a bit more complicated than your usual vampire stories, but yes.”

“But, I’ve seen you walk outside in daylight, without sparkling, and you look pretty alive to me. Isn’t that like… against vampire rules or something?”

“As I said, complicated.” She sensed Santana getting irritated and decided that it was time to come clean. “I know that Quinn told you that I had a rough summer...” The other girl nodded. “Well, that’s the understatement of the year.” Rachel paused and took a deep breath. “Last summer I died, and when I came back, my whole world had changed.”

Quinn knew the story from Andrea’s point of view, but she’d never dared to ask Rachel about it. Listening to her girlfriend now, and hearing the real horrors of the attack, how she knew she was going to die, it made Quinn’s blood freeze. Seeing Santana’s face, she knew that her friend wasn’t feeling much different.

“I’m going to vomit.” Santana said, clearly disturbed.

“That’s pretty much the first thing I said when I woke up the day after,” Rachel continued. “I opened my eyes and all I could see was blood. Everywhere. It was the only thing I could smell. I tried to convince myself that I was still sleeping, that it was only a nightmare, but then Andrea started explaining what happened, saying that it was the only way to save me. It was the first time in my life that I truly hated someone.”

“Andrea’s the chick that was with you at school?”

“Yes. And before you say anything about it, no, I don’t really know how to hold a grudge against someone.  I really believe that she only did what she thought was best at the moment.”

“Rachel adores her now.” Stated an amused Quinn.

“And you’re okay with that?” Santana asked her friend with a smirk on her lips. “Because they seemed pretty _close._ ”

Quinn frowned even if she knew that her friend was only trying to annoy her. Santana’s comment made her remember the first time she saw Andrea and Rachel together at school. The memory of her girlfriend being confident, flirty and _touchy_ with the other girl still engraved in her memory.

“It was a bit tense at first,” she admitted. “But Andrea and I have talked about it and we know where we stand. It still feels awkward sometimes to know that you two used to…” She looked at Rachel who nodded in understanding. “But we’re good now.”

Santana was silently staring at both girls smiling at each other when something suddenly hit her. It had been there the whole time they’d been talking, in the way they stared at each other, the feather like touches, the smiles..., but she hadn’t stopped to think about it until now, even if it was pretty obvious.

“Oh Dios mio!” She exclaimed.

“What?” Asked Quinn a bit worried. “What’s wrong?”

“You two banged each other already!”

“Do you always have to be so crass?”

“Yes.” She didn’t hesitate. “You did it before I came here, right? Oh my God.”

“Why it’s so difficult to believe that I want to fuck my girlfriend at every opportunity I have? Have you seen her?”

Rachel almost laughed out loud at the way Santana turned to stare at her.

“Because you’re still Rachel Berry and it’s kind of difficult to associate the words _fuck_ and _girlfriend_ with your persona. When I proposed the threesome with Britt I was half joking, but I’m starting to believe that, without blondie here in the picture, you’d have said yes.”

Rachel shrugged.

“I can’t say that the thought didn’t cross my mind.”

At that, Quinn frowned and Rachel was pretty sure that she even heard her girlfriend growl.

“I have to say, I love this new Berry.”

“The old one was pretty lovable too.” Said Quinn.

“Yeah, but no fun. The wild side is an improvement.”

“You’ve got no idea, San.”

“The offer still stands, you know?” She said at Rachel. “Quinn knows it wouldn’t be the first time Britt wants to include her and it wouldn’t be an issue.”

“As honoured as I feel, I think we’ll pass for now.”

“A shame.” She shrugged. “But something tells me that you didn’t make me come here only to talk about Wild Berry. There is something more to all this vampire thing, right? The thing that wanted to rip apart that jock from the hockey team the other day wasn’t Berry at all.”

Rachel’s eyes darted to the ground and a sigh escaped her lips.

“Andrea saving me had consequences. Big and dangerous consequences. I knew about the problems it caused with her family. There hadn’t been a new vampire in ages and it’s kind of a taboo to create one, despite the circumstances that led to it. But there was something worse that I wasn’t aware of. The creatures that attacked us at Port Harbour are vicious demons with the capacity to infect their victims with their DNA, and create more like them.”

“And you were infected?”

“Yes. When Andy, against any logical thought, decided to turn me seconds before I died, it somehow stopped the process. When my heart started beating again later, I wasn’t human anymore, but I wasn’t a demon or a vampire either. I ended up being everything at once.”

“So, we have plain old Berry but without the plaid and weird sweaters. Thank God for that by the way. Flirty, sexy vampire Berry, and murderous, bloodlust, demon Berry, all in that tiny package?” The other girl nodded.  “Damn, it must be pretty crazy up there.” She finished, pointing at Rachel’s head.

“Most of the time, yes.”

“And you, Fabray, must be bonkers too. I’ve known for a very long time that you were gay for Berry’s ass, but getting involved in all this insanity doesn’t seem like something that you’d do.”

“Well, it was kind of difficult not to get involved after _someone...”_ She turned to glare at her girlfriend. _“..._ got too excited and bit me in the middle of a school bathroom.”

“In my defense, I told you to stay away. I even broke a sink, and instead of running away, you decided that it was a good idea to get closer.”

“I was furious and you were acting weird!”

“You were bleeding!

“How was I supposed to know that you were a damn vampire?!”

Meanwhile, Santana was watching the argument with great amusement. It was like watching an old married couple banter and it felt odd but, somehow, it took away some of the weirdness of the situation. She was aware of how important it was that her friends trusted her enough to explain what happened and what was going on. After all, she was someone that had been nothing but hostile towards Rachel since the day they met.

"Okay then, let me recap the situation." Santana said while crossing her arms. "You were attacked by a demon like monster that also killed your parents, saved by a vampire that also turned you into one but without the dead part, came back to Lima and attacked Q's neck because you _finally_ could smell the fucking unresolved sexual tension between you two, right?"

"That's accurate."

"Then, you proceeded to burn every single person who made your life hell at Mckinley." Then she turns to point at Quinn "Except Fabray here because you make her hot in a totally different way...”

"I make you hot?" The vampire stared at her girlfriend and delivered the question followed with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"You know you do." Smirked Quinn.

Santana, immensely grossed out, cleared her throat to draw their attention back to her.

"Stop. This situation is already weird enough, I don't need to watch you two ogle each other in front of me." The girl sighed deeply and brought a hand to massage her temple. "So, now you’ve found that the demon which attacked you has the face of your dad, discovered that you also got that demon part in the exchange and that now it wants to take over?" Rachel nodded. “Your life is a mess, Berry.”

“Tell me about it.”

“And now that we’re talking about messes...” She said tentatively, trying to approach something she’d wanted to discuss. “I know this is not the best moment, and I'm probably going to regret asking. You two will jump each other at every opportunity, and I’ll need to buy ridiculous amounts of bleach to clean my eyes...”

“San,” Interrupted Quinn. “The question?”

Santana lifted an eyebrow at her friend and then returned her attention to Rachel.

“The point is,” she continued. “Even if I know that I’d have to put up with your public displays of _affection_ , we need you back in Glee, Berry.”

At the sudden request, Rachel's demeanour changed completely and her body adopted a guarded position. It was evident that she was struggling with that topic.

"We already discussed that and it's out of question. I'm not going back."

"Is Broadway Diva Berry really gone? Because that’s hard to believe."

"Do you really think that there could be a future for me where my name is in neon lights? Can you imagine the headlines? RACHEL BERRY! NEW BROADWAY SENSATION! IF YOU CROSS HER SHE'LL EAT YOU ALIVE!"

“Calm your tits, drama queen. I’m pretty sure you would have eaten alive anyone on your way to stardom, vampire or not. Remember the crack house incident?”

“Oh my God! It was one time!”

“Besides…” Quinn jumped into the argument to defend her girlfriend’s point. “I think that sending the competition to an inactive crack house and literally ripping apart a critic because they didn’t like your performance are in totally different categories.” She turned to Rachel and gently took her hand. “That’s why you don’t want to go back to Glee Club? Because you’re afraid they’d make you mad enough to lose control?”

Rachel sighed deeply and let her body fall on the couch behind her.

“You know it wasn’t in my plans to stay here in the first place.” She replied. “It wasn’t even my idea to come back to Lima. Andrea thought it was the best option to make me feel normal, _human._ She didn’t count on the memories of years suffering abuse and mockery making me angrier. She _did_ count on you making me horny, though.” They both let go a heartfelt laugh before Rachel continued. “I quit Glee Club because I was going to leave and yes, also because my self-control isn’t the best right now and I would have jumped at the first one to piss me off.”

The girl stayed silent for a moment. Her eyes suddenly fixated on a spot on the floor.

“Besides, I don’t understand why it’s so important now that I go back.” She almost whispered. “I don’t even sing anymore.”

“It’s important because I’m tired of hearing Aretha praising herself all day long. Hummel is moping around without even paying attention to the songs because he doesn’t understand why you are being such a bitch to him. And don’t even make me start on your ex-boyfriend. Good riddance by the way. Finnept spends his days crying on a corner because you broke his fragile heart. And Shuester is the worst of them all. He doesn’t have a clue on how to hold the club together and get us ready for competition. It’s really pathetic when you think about it.”

“What? Mr. Shue’s ineptitude? That’s hardly new,” stated Quinn.

“No, missing Berry. I won’t repeat this _ever again_ , but there’s like this giant hole in the room. You’ve seen it, Q. Every time that someone turns the wrong way or sings a note too high, we all hold our breaths waiting for the dwarf’s tantrum, and I’ll deny ‘till the day of my death that I said this, but she’s not there and it’s _fucking_ depressing.”

A tiny smile reached Rachel’s lips at the knowledge that someone that once was determined to make her life a living hell, now cared enough to ask her to go back.

“Santana, I appreciate that you miss me, but it wouldn’t be the same. I’m not the old Rachel. Even If I went back, I wouldn’t be breathing on your necks or trying to make everything perfect. I love music and maybe someday I’ll wake up and want to sing all day long again but, even then, Glee is not for me anymore.”

“I guess it’s settled, then. New Directions is doomed.”

“Somehow, you don’t seem to care much about that.”

“Not really. I’m more worried about the monsters walking around the state in human skin.”

Rachel nodded.

“That’s a wise thing to do.”

Santana then stayed silent, obviously pondering if she should ask whatever was in her mind now. Rachel already had an idea of what that question was.

“It’s okay to ask,” she said.

Santana raised her eyes to find warmth and understanding in the vampire’s gaze.

“I know that you want to keep all this between us, but there must be some way to warn people about that demon. Maybe tell them that your father’s gone crazy and to stay away in case he shows up in the city.”

“If we do that, said people will start asking questions that I can’t answer without causing mass hysteria.” Santana was ready to reply to her when Rachel continued. “However, you can tell Brittany.”

“Rach?” Questioned Quinn, confused. Didn’t her girlfriend tell her that they would only tell Santana?

“It’s okay, Quinn. Brittany is smart enough to know that something was wrong with me, and I’m sure that she would keep the secret.”

“What can I tell her?” Asked Santana. “Because I refuse to repeat everything you said to Britt. She’s too pure to hear about all that stuff.”

“She already knows I’m a vampire. You can tell her that she was right about that. And... About my fathers...” Rachel paused to take a breath. “Tell her that they are dead. Tell her to run if she ever sees one of them.”

 

* * *

 

Santana left not long after that. Rachel wasn’t sure if Brittany would remember how her dads looked like, so she promised to give her a picture of them to refresh their memories.

Before she left, the cheerleader made something that caught the other two girls completely by surprise. Quinn could count with one hand how many times her best friend had hugged her, _really_ hugged her, and seeing Santana surround Rachel’s petite frame with her arms, and letting the other girl bury her head in her chest, made Quinn’s heart grow fonder of her best friend.

 _“Thank you for not giving up.”_ She heard Santana say before letting Rachel go.

They hadn’t been talking for more than a couple of hours, but to Rachel, it felt more like days. After retelling her story, the gravity of everything that happened since she died hit her hard, and she felt exhausted.

Once Santana had left, Quinn took her girlfriend’s hand and dragged her towards the couch again. Without saying a word, she guided Rachel to lay with her, embracing the petite girl in her arms and burying her head against brunette locks that smelled like lilacs.

She loved lilacs.

She’d never realized how much that fragrance had been part of her life. It was a delicate scent that, subtly, had surrounded her every day. Something that she missed during the weekends, when she was alone at home, and never wanted to admit why. Now, in the moments when they were entangled together, she could rejoice in that scent, engraving in her memory the way it made her feel.

“We’re going to fall asleep if we stay like this.” Rachel said, with her voice not louder than a whisper.

“It’s okay. Mom probably won’t come back until lunch and I’d rather enjoy the quiet moments we have together.”

“Me too.” The brunette whispered. Without leaving the safety of Quinn’s arms, she turned to face her girlfriend. “This is nice.”

“Mmhm.”

“I’d never imagined that Quinn Fabray would love to cuddle.”

“I don’t, usually.” She replied, burying her face in Rachel’s neck and inhaling her scent before lightly kissing the exposed skin. “You’re just very cuddly.”

The vampire felt another feather like kiss, this time under her jaw, then another a little bit higher, and another, followed by a teasing tongue before gentle teeth started lightly biting her earlobe.

“Are you sure you just want to cuddle?” She asked her girlfriend. “Because I distinctly remember you having plans for this couch.”

Quinn didn’t answer, at least not verbally, but Rachel _felt_ the grin spreading across her lips.

They didn’t fall asleep on the couch after all.


End file.
